Akai hana no kiroku
by Dai Emi Mitsuko Takara
Summary: Tras la gran cuarta guerra shinobi, las cosas comienzan a normalizarse en todos lados. Parece que el amor de a poco llega a toda la aldea... pero ¿qué pasa con Sakura y Sasuke? ¿Cómo es que finalmente esta gran pareja llegó a ser cannon, se casaron y tuvieron además una hija? Esta es esa historia.
1. Misión

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

** _"Akai hana no kiroku"_ **

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

** _Sakura & Sasuke_ **

** ___ **

Capítulo I

_"Misión"_

Las hojas de los árboles eran arrancadas por los fuertes vientos. Se agitaban unas con otras y sacudían de arriba abajo antes de ser lanzadas hacia el cielo, hacia la luna, que parecía una uña entre las nubes grisáceas. Era una noche gélida, y todos se habían ido a refugiar al calor de sus casas. El pueblo parecía uno fantasma por la ausencia de sus habitantes. Ni los animales se habían atrevido a salir, pues el pelaje de poco les serviría ante el frío que hacía.

A través del largo sendero que conectaba directamente a la villa al _"Shiroi no sakura", _el árbol sagrado, y a las ruinas del que alguna vez fue un hermoso castillo, se arremolinaban los pétalos blancos y se mezclaban con las hojas de los árboles verdes. Casi parecía que el color tan puro y brillante comenzaba a mancharse y perderse entre el verde oscuro, y al cubrir las nubes la débil luz de la luna, daba la sensación de que eran consumidos completamente por la más profunda negrura.

El escenario estaba puesto. Nadie se atrevería a asomarse a espiar. El sonido de unos pasos sobre el suelo se vio opacado por el fuerte viento. Detrás de un muro, una silueta encapuchada emergió y aguardó en cautela, asegurándose una última vez de que no había nadie que pudiera atestiguar su pecado.

Las sombras le engulleron al retroceder. Para el momento en que las nubes volvieron a iluminar pobremente el mundo, aquella presencia cubierta se encontraba de pie ante el gran árbol que siempre estaba en flor. Los pétalos le bañaron, y se quedó inmóvil, contemplando la imponencia y la hermosura que tenía delante. Los hilos y adornos ceremoniales alrededor del árbol se mecieron bruscamente ante el siguiente ventarrón.

Aquella figura levantó una espectral mano y la dirigió con la palma abierta al cuerpo del tronco. La exclamación que dio y las palabras que pronunció fueron también arrancadas por el viento y forzadas a unirse a las hojas y pétalos que se lanzaron a los cielos. El gran tronco se sacudió y crujió horrendamente. El espectro encapuchado emprendió la huída para perderse entre las sombras, mientras las flores blancas se teñían de rojo y la madera adquiría un color putrefacto justo a la mitad del árbol.

_El sello había sido roto._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El viento se coló por la ventana, y causó que algunos expedientes que había en la mesa salieran disparados sin control por el consultorio.

―¡Mooh! ¡Maldición, pasé toda la mañana ordenándolos! ―se quejó Sakura, levantándose de la silla con una mueca a cerrar la ventana de mal modo, resoplando.

―Sh-shotto, Sakura… me parece que no es momento de usar ese lenguaje, no quiero que Mirai se ponga a aprender esas cosas y después sea todo un fastidio corregirla. ―protestó Shikamaru, suspirando también. Kurenai rió levemente y miró a su pequeña hija con amor. Aún tenía un pequeño enrojecimiento en la frente, producto de la caída que ocurrió tras intentar dar unos pasitos.

―Shikamaru, no creo que eso sea importante ahora. ―respondió Sakura, inflando una mejilla mientras levantaba los papeles del suelo y los ponía de regreso en la mesa, resignada a tener que volver a comenzar una vez terminara con la consulta. ―Más importante, ahora nuestra pequeña paciente está siendo muy valiente, no cabe duda que es hija de Sarutobi sensei y Kurenai sensei. ―sonrió la pelirosa, regresando a la silla donde antes estaba sentada volviendo a observar a la bebé, que se esforzaba por no derramar las lágrimas contenidas en sus pequeños párpados. Tenía una cara realmente linda y graciosa que provocaba ternura en cualquiera que la viese.

―Pues claro, pero de todos modos, apúrate en curarla, si vuelve a llorar será un fastidio.

―¿Por qué piensas que va a llorar, eh? No subestimes a las mujeres, Shikamaru, somos más fuertes de lo que crees, ¿verdad, Mirai? ―replicó Sakura, mientras usaba el ninjutsu médico con su índice para sanar el pequeño golpe con una sonrisa amable. La bebé asintió, causando que el gesto dulce de la enfermera se ampliara― Eso es, qué nena más fuerte, shannaroo.

―Sakura… ―protestó de nuevo el ninja de la coleta, pero se rindió enseguida y tras poner los ojos en blanco resopló―_Mendokussai…_

Kurenai volvió a reír. Sakura sintió enseguida que su humor mejoraba. Pese a que Shikamaru no fuera el padre de Mirai, la quería y cuidaba casi como si lo fuera. Era como el tío querendón en la familia, pese a lo flojo que resultaba. La kunoichi no pudo evitar pensar que cuando tuviera a sus propios hijos, sería un padre genial. No se le escapaba que las cosas entre él y Temari afloraban más y más… de hecho, parecía que, tras la gran cuarta guerra ninja, en Konohagakure había surgido un ambiente donde el amor se hacía cada vez más y más presente. Primero Naruto y Hinata, luego todos fueron atrás en fila y…

_"Y… luego estoy yo." _

Suspiró por lo bajo.

Miró de soslayo hacia su bolso. Ahí estaba la carta que Sasuke le había enviado el día de la boda de Naruto y Hinata (que había opacado por completo su cumpleaños, para variar). Ese "felicidades" era lo único que tenía en común con Sasuke desde hacía un buen tiempo. Sabía que había vuelto en ocasiones después de aquello a la aldea, pero sus visitas eran tan fugaces y tan apresuradas que apenas y tenía tiempo de verlo e intercambiar un par de frases antes de que volviera a irse.

Incluso, lo que se supondría había sido una "cita" entre los dos, solamente duró dos minutos y medio, antes de que a Sasuke le "surgiera algo" y se fuera otra vez.

_"Das pena, Sakura…"_

―Sakura, ey, Sakura ¿me estás escuchando? Ah, qué fastidio… ―resopló Shikamaru, quien había estado intentando llamar la atención de la kunoichi desde hacía unos segundos. La ninja médico respingó y alzó la mirada, algo rosa y apenada.

―¡A-ah! ¡Perdón, perdón! E-es solo que pensaba en que tengo que ordenar los expedientes antes que Tsunada-sama venga a revisión y me regañe… ―respondió apurada, soltando una risita nerviosa y rascándose la nuca. El ninja perezoso resopló otra vez.

―Pues mejor que te apresures a hacerlo… ―instó Shikamaru, señalando hacia la ventana. Sakura pestañeó y miró hacia esa dirección. Fuera, posado sobre los tejados del hospital, estaba un halcón con un listón azul en un ala y el símbolo de hokage en esta― Parece ser que el hokage también quiere verte.

―¿Eeh? ¿Kakashi sensei?

_"¡Shannaroo! ¿Es que no tengo siquiera algo de tiempo para mí nunca?" _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tras recibir el permiso del Hokage, Sakura entró en la sala de reuniones. Nada más lo hizo, sintió que una gota se deslizaba por su sien. El escritorio del líder de la aldea estaba repleto a tope de papeles y pergaminos, incluso, los había por el suelo regados también. Solo sabía que Kakashi estaba ahí porque podía ver las puntas de su cabello gris asomarse por sobre las pilas de documentos y porque sus lamentos eran completamente audibles aún detrás de tantas hojas. Sonrió de forma torcida.

_"Y-yo… no volveré a quejarme de tener que ordenar mis expedientes nunca más…"_

―K-Kakashi sensei… ¿m-me llamó? ―preguntó Sakura, sintiendo que los nervios aumentaban. Si lo que el actual hokage quería era ayuda con ese desorden, iba a desaparecer usando el jutsu de sustitución… ¡todo menos eso! Sintió lástima de Naruto, una vez que se le heredara el liderazgo de la aldea, también heredaría toda esa clase de problemas.

―Ah, Sakura… ―respondió de forma cansada el sensei, empujando la silla con su cuerpo de modo que saliera del escritorio y pudiera ver a su pupila. La gota en la nuca de Sakura creció en tamaño al ver las ojeras bajo los ojos de su sensei. ―Oye, ¿el cielo sigue siendo azul? ¿los árboles ya han mudado las hojas…? ―preguntó el alicaído Hokage, haciendo que los nervios de la kunoichi y la pena que esta sentía también crecieran.

―¿E-eh? A-ah, el cielo sigue siendo azul, sensei… y… las hojas empiezan a caer… ―informó con un tono no muy convencido.

_"¿Para esto me llamó, sensei? ¡Sha! ¡Pudo haberse asomado por la ventana! O mejor… que sí sea solo eso… que no me pida que le ayude ¡eso no!"_

―Aaah, ya veo. ―suspiró Kakashi, intentando tronar su cuello para mitigar la tensión que sentía― Siento que he estado años aquí encerrado con todo esto encima… ¿cómo logró Tsunade sama lidiar con todo esto? Ni siquiera he podido parar un momento… ―se quejó, causando que Sakura sonriese de forma nerviosa. ―En fin… como no tengo mucho tiempo, te explicaré para qué te llamé. Esta mañana hemos recibido un mensaje de una aldea que no es shinobi. ―empezó el Hokage, poniéndose de pie para estirar su cuerpo.

―¿Uh?

―Mejor dicho, es como un pueblo pequeño… está entre los límites del país del fuego y el país del agua. Pero más cerca de nosotros que del otro. Se han mantenido aislados de todo y su interacción con las aldeas ninja es… bueno, hasta ahora, casi nula. De hecho, tuvimos que buscar mucho en los archivos para poder verificar que realmente existiera el pueblo. ―explicó Kakashi, causando que la chica del pelo rosa ladeara levemente la cabeza y alzase una ceja.

―El pueblo se llama _Saku-machi. _Son… algo así como sacerdotes y sacerdotizas, viven de acuerdo a una religión y, según dicen, purifican demonios y cosas así. ―continuó explicando el Hokage, causando que la incomprensión de Sakura creciera. ¿Qué quería un lugar así con Konohagakure? No tenía sentido. ―Sé lo que debes estar pensando. Realmente, tus pensamientos se parecen a los que yo tuve. Pero, según la información que recibimos en la carta, lo que ellos conocen como "purificación" pudiera asemejarse más a las técnicas de sellado que los ninjas realizan.

―¿Técnicas de sellado? ―preguntó Sakura, frunciendo un tanto el ceño― Pero, usted dijo que no tenían interacción con los ninjas… ―replicó ella.

―Exactamente. ―Kakashi levantó el índice― Ahí está lo interesante. Si esta gente de verdad puede realizar algo así, puede que tengan cierto conocimiento del chakra y de alguna clase de ninjutsu. Bueno, es la primera vez que sabemos de ellos…

―Sí, pero… ¿eso qué tiene de especial, Kakashi sensei? También hay algunas pequeñas aldeas aisladas que usan ninjutsu y son poco conocidas, como la aldea del sonido, en algún momento… ―expresó Sakura, levantando las palmas en señal de incomprensión. El hokage suspiró y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio, causando que algunas de las hojas apiladas se vinieran abajo inevitablemente, aunque no prestó demasiada atención.

―Déjame terminar. ―instó Kakashi, haciendo que Sakura guardara silencio― La carta también decía que en ese pueblo, existe un árbol de flor de cerezo blanco que siempre está en flor, es como el centro del pueblo y los lugareños dicen que es sagrado. ―reveló el peli plateado, causando que los ojos de Sakura se abrieran un poco más por la sorpresa. ¿Un árbol que siempre estaba en flor? Eso sí que era una anormalidad, pero aún así, la kunoichi aún no veía cuál era el gran asunto― De por sí la existencia de un árbol así ya es algo sorprendente… su procedencia lo es aún más. Dicen que muchos años atrás, una sacerdotisa de ese pueblo purificó a un peligroso demonio y se convirtió en ese árbol. Sus pétalos son curativos y por eso la longevidad de la gente es superior a la media. Además, la tierra es muy fértil y mencionan algunos otros fenómenos aislados.

La expresión de Sakura comenzó a volverse seria a medida que escuchaba. ¿Pétalos de sakura curativos? ¿Una sacerdotisa que purificó un demonio? Aquello sonaba cada vez más a que el chakra estaba bastante metido en medio de esa historia. Muchas preguntas comenzaron a remolinarse en la mente sagaz de la chica.

―Ya veo. ¿Y qué es lo que quiere esa gente de Konoha, sensei? ―indagó ella.

Kakashi alzó la mirada y asintió en señal de aprobación. Esa era la pregunta que había estado esperando que le hiciera.

―Hace unos días, algo le pasó al árbol. Los lugareños dicen que escucharon un crujido, y al salir a ver, _algo _brotaba del tronco, que había tomado una tonalidad nada saludable, y las flores se habían vuelto rojas. Dicen que desde entonces, el pueblo ha comenzado a enfermar y algunos han comenzado a sucumbir con una velocidad tremenda… aquellos que intentan usar los pétalos que antes les habían curado, se veían envueltos en un extraño frenesí. Dicen que se "convierten" en demonios y atacan a los demás. ―explicó el Hokage, serio al igual que la kunoichi frente a él― Además…. ―añadió Kakashi, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba una auténtica tensión, al igual que en sus hombros.

Sin saber por qué, Sakura contuvo el aliento.

―Los síntomas que mencionan de esa enfermedad… es que los cuerpos de los enfermos se van consumiendo… casi como si se _secaran_ hasta quedar momificados… ―sentenció Kakashi.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con desmesura. Ahogó una exclamación. Kakashi supo enseguida que sus pensamientos estaban conectados.

―Eso es… ―musitó ella, sintiendo el corazón algo acelerado. No era indiferente a que ya había visto algo así antes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante el asentimiento de Kakashi― I-igual que el _Shinju*. _

_"¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible? Cuando Sasuke-kun y Naruto rompieron el Tsukoyomi infinito el árbol entero se marchitó…" _

Pasó saliva.

―Veo que lo has resuelto… digno de ti, Sakura.

―P-pero, Kakashi sensei, ¿lo que los pueblerinos quieren es que nos deshagamos del árbol? ¿Que curemos la "enfermedad" que dicen? Si lo que ocurre es que el… árbol les absorbe el chakra…

―No. ―negó Kakashi, suspirando otra vez, causando que la kunoichi se sorprendiera otra vez― Lo que nos piden es protección.

―¿Protección?

―Sí. Ellos piensan que pueden purificar al árbol para que vuelva a la normalidad. Pero lo que temen es a los demonios, están débiles, y además, dicen que _algo o alguien _los está acechando. Actualmente, los sacerdotes que tienen mayor rango, o mejor dicho, sacerdotisas, son una anciana y su nieta. Ambas son descendientes de la que se convirtió en el árbol de sakura blanco… al parecer, piensan que lo que sucedió se debe a que el demonio que fue sellado volvió en búsqueda de venganza y quiera matarlas. Se están viendo superados y por eso no han tenido más remedio que buscar ayuda shinobi…

―Pero ¡eso es una tontería! Mientras ese árbol esté ahí ellos…

―¿Y crees que van a agradecer que talemos su árbol sagrado, Sakura? ―cortó Kakashi la protesta de su pupila antes de que siguiera hablando. Tal como esperaba, ella no continuó. Ciertamente… la gente así no querría eso ni en un millón de años, por tonto que fuera. Sakura rechistó.

―Estoy contigo con la idea de deshacerse del árbol, y mucho más si nuestra teoría es cierta y tiene algo que ver con el _shinju, _pero en cualquier caso, hacerlo por hacerlo no es la manera. El mundo ninja está atravesando por una etapa de reconciliación y encender aunque sea una pequeña chispa en un hecho aislado pudiera volver a traer todo abajo en el futuro… ―explicó el Hokage, causando que Sakura suspirara.

De verdad que mantener la paz era algo demasiado complicado.

―Y, ¿por qué sólo les preocupa que esas dos sacerdotisas sobrevivan? ―preguntó Sakura, torciendo los labios― ¿Es porque piensan que al ser descendientes de aquella sacerdotisa, puedan controlar mejor la situación y purificar el árbol?

―Correcto. ―asintió Kakashi, causando que Sakura tuviera ganas de rodar los ojos. Alguna vez le sorprendía demasiado la cabezonería de la gente― En cualquier caso… ―prosiguió él― Si es verdad que ellas pueden controlar cualquier cosa que esté pasando ahí, necesitamos saber _cómo _y _por qué. _―indicó.― Un poder así… para controlar al shinju, por sí mismo puede ser algo con lo cual deberíamos tomar precauciones o estudiarlo muy bien.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. El rikuddo senin… todo lo que estuvo envuelto en su época, o en la época de Kaguya Ootsusuki, debía revisarse con mucho cuidado. Ya comenzaba a entender a dónde iba todo aquello.

―Ya veo.

Kakashi dejó una pausa, observando el semblante de su discípula antes de continuar.

―Sakura, eres la heredera del Sello Yin, además de una excelente ninja médico de Konoha. Tus habilidades te permitirían hacer frente a los efectos del posible shinju… además, eres poseedora de una enorme fuerza y puedes pasar al ataque y defensa tuya o de los demás… ―comenzó el Hokage, con voz solemne, haciendo que la kunoichi alzara una mirada determinada hacia él― Como kunoichi de Konohagakure, te asigno esta misión de rango S. Protege a las sacerdotisas, investiga qué sucede en _Saku-machi _e informa a tu aldea.

―¡Hai! ―respondió Sakura, firme en su lugar.

―Ah, y Sakura… ―comentó Kakashi, cerrando los ojos un momento y cruzando sus brazos. Bajo su máscara, una sonrisa curvó sus labios. ―Posiblemente recibas algo de apoyo… de alguien muy escurridizo.

Nota: _Shinju _es el nombre del árbol del que Kaguya Ootsusuki comió la fruta de chakra en la historia original.

** _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_ **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_MINNA!!!!! HOLA! NO MORÍ, SÓLO ME HICE MAYOR Y ANDUVE JUGANDO A LOS ADULTOS AAAHHHHHHH._

_Ajem. Realmente odio este juego, no sé quién lo inventó, no tengo puto tiempo, estoy peor que Sakura, ALGUIEN SALVEME Y ENVÍEME UN SUGGAR DADDY O DINERO T0T_

_ ;-; Realmente es una pesadilla crecer y tener muchas responsabilidades. Ya sé que aparezco aquí cada muerte de obispo y encima VENGO CON OTRO FIC CUANDO AÚN DEBO UN CAP EXTRA EN PRÍNCIPE OSCURO, YA SÉ, COÑO. _

_No tengo vergüenza, lo sé, pero en mi defensa, diré que quiero darle un sabor diferente a ese capítulo extra de Príncipe oscuro. Es un fin que tiene un espacio muy especial en mi kokoro… pero al releerlo, me doy cuenta de que es TAN MACHISTA que mi deconstrucción feminista no lo soporta ;u; y y y… no voy a borrarlo, eso está claro, PERO ese cap extra tiene que ser perfecto y aunque ya tengo en sí una estructura (que he cambiado varias veces por la trama) quiero que refleje un crecimiento personal en ambos personajes uwu espero pronto colgarlo._

_EN FIN. _

_Realmente me gustaría mucho saber qué opinan acerca de esta nueva propuesta n.n ya que Kishimoto sempai no se dignó a contarnos la historia de cómo Sakura y Sasuke finalmente fueron cannon (FOR GOD SAKE, KISHIMOTO, TODA MI PUTA VIDA ESPERANDO, JODER), he pensado este fic como esa historia sin contar 7u7 _

_Está claro que es el inicio y tal, PERO tengo una historia que creo que da todo el sentido a lo que pasó y realmente quiero continuar escribiéndola ;D aldjaskghd_

_Por favor déjenme sus reviews para saber qué opinan y para que la inspiración llegue a mí uwu Ahora tengo el tiempo como para dedicarme a escribir y sólo falta que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, me den el PAWA que necesito para sentarme y plasmar lo que tengo en mi cabecita perversa uwú_

_También responderé preguntas en el siguiente cap en caso de que las tengan ;D_

_ENTONCES, hasta muy pronto ñ.ñ_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

** _GRACIAS POR LEER_ **

** _Dai Emi_ **


	2. El pueblo del millar de flores

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

** _"Akai hana no kiroku"_ **

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

** _Sakura & Sasuke_ **

** ___ **

Capítulo II

_"El pueblo del millar de flores" _

Se aseguró de llevar lo más importante de su equipo médico. Verificó un par de veces más las herramientas y armas ninja, así como los cambios de ropa que planeaba llevar. Ya tenía las provisiones inventariadas y listas también. Murmuró un "Yosh" por lo bajo, y metió todo dentro de su mochila.

Aún desconocía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera de la aldea, así que, como ninja prevenida que era, prefería llevar reservas y tener en el mejor control posible lo que fuera a necesitar. Se puso la mochila a la espalda y antes de salir, se ajustó la banda ninja frente al espejo. De nuevo su cabello empezaba a crecer, ya lo llevaba un poco debajo de los hombros, pese a que en la boda de Naruto y Hinata se lo había vuelto a recortar. _"No queda de otra" _pensó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros. No era que le molestara demasiado que su cabello creciera con tal velocidad. Bastaría que al regreso le pidiera a Ino ayuda para que estuviera en orden.

Salió de su casa tras despedirse de sus padres y comenzó a caminar para reunirse con Yamato. Al final, Kakashi había decidido que sería buena idea que tuviera a alguien como apoyo… aunque, realmente no es que el Yamato original tuviera oportunidad de alejarse en ese momento de Konoha, no con la misión de mantener vigilado a Orochimaru, por lo que, quien estaría acompañando a Sakura, sería un clon del ninja usuario del Mokuton.

―¡Sakura! ―escuchó que la llamaban y enseguida reconoció la voz.

―Oh, Ino. ―respondió la kunoichi, deteniéndose para que su rival la alcanzara. La rubia puso una cara de protesta al ver la mochila que llevaba la pelirosa.

―¡No es cierto! ¿Te vas de misión ahora? ¡No podía ser en peor momento, Sakura! ―rezongó Ino, apurada y formando puños con sus manos. Se veía… como que algo le estaba emocionando de verdad.

―Uh, sí, Kakashi sensei, digo, el Hokage me ha dado una misión y debo irme de inmediato, Ino… ¿qué pasa? ―preguntó Sakura, sin entender por qué parecía llevar tanta prisa la Yamanaka. Ino tenía las mejillas tan rojas que bien parecía que le daría fiebre en cualquier momento o que había estado al sol por demasiado tiempo. La ninja rubia se puso las manos en las mejillas y sonrió de forma felina, causando que su amiga levantara una ceja con incomprensión.

―¡Justo ahora que te necesito para que me ayudes a elegir mi vestido de novia! ¡kyaa! ―chilló, causando que Sakura se sobresaltara y sorprendiera tanto que por poco se fuera de espaldas.

―¡¿EEEEHHHH?! ¡¿TE VAS A CASAR, INO?! ―gritó Sakura, causando que las personas que caminaban alrededor miraran curiosas la escena. La rubia chilló y le cubrió la boca a su amiga, soltando una risa emocionada y triunfal.

―¡Ssshiiiiiish! ¡No grites tan fuerte, frente de marquesina! ―rió Ino, dando un par de saltitos en su lugar. Parecía que de nuevo había vuelto a ser una niña. Sakura notó que la felicidad desbordaba de su mejor amiga/rival. No pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. ―Bueeeeno, aún no sé cuándo ¡pero esta mañana…! Esta mañana mi madre me ha enviado a buscar a la biblioteca unos libros de jardinería y me encontré a Sai ahí… ―comenzó a relatar la Yamanaka, con una sonrisa blanca en su cara.

Sakura aún tenía las manos de la ninja rubia en la boca, así que no pudo responder. No era raro que Sai estuviera por la biblioteca seguido… ¿ahí le había propuesto matrimonio a Ino? Al menos tenía eso para burlarse de ella después… aunque verla tan contenta, pese a la envidia, también causaba que se sintiera feliz por ella. Desde que se había olvidado de Sasuke gracias a Sai, parecía otra persona.

―Iba a acercarme… ―continuó la rubia― ¡Pero entonces noté el libro que estaba leyendo! Era un libro sobre planificación de bodas, y tenía más libros alrededor, todos con ese tipo de título en ellos… ¡kyaaaa! ¡Estoy segura de que me pedirá matrimonio en cualquier momento! ―rió ella con emoción. Sakura no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse a Sai leyendo esa clase de textos… y el imaginarse a su ex compañero de equipo proponiéndose a su amiga le pareció aún más gracioso. Pero, pese a todo, en su corazón además de alegría, se mezclaban muchas otras sensaciones. Apartó las manos de su amiga, tan solo para abrazarla y sonreír.

―¡Shannaroo! ¡Qué emoción, Ino! Ese Sai, cada día logra sorprenderme un poco más…

_"Ino tendrá su cuento de hadas pronto… me siento tan feliz por ella pero… también siento… tanta envidia." _

_―_G-gomen, Ino, ¡asegúrate que sea en unos meses más! ¡Definitivamente voy a ayudarte a escoger un vestido cuando regrese de esta misión! ¡y no voy a perdonar a Sai si es que para cuando vuelva no se te ha propuesto ya! ―declaró Sakura, al separarse de su amiga, manteniendo una sonrisa en su cara y levantando el brazo en señal de fuerza, causando que su amiga asintiera, tan feliz que toda ella irradiaba.

―¡Es una promesa, frente de marquesina! Aunque vayas a ser una dama de honor, no voy a permitir que ninguna de ellas deslumbre mi radiante belleza ¡no habrá novia más hermosa en toda Konoha, eso lo juro!

―¡Sha! Eso ya lo veremos, Ino, puerca. ―sonrió Sakura, haciendo que Ino se riera nuevamente y agitara su largo y hermoso cabello rubio con superioridad.

―De eso no hay duda, Sakura… ¡que te vaya bien en la misión! ¡debo ir con mi madre y empezar a escoger las flores que usaré en mi ramo y cuales en los adornos! ―se despidió la kunoichi, corriendo hacia su casa. La pelirosa la despidió con un brazo levantado y una sonrisa también. Cuando la perdió de vista, ese gesto en su rostro se borró. Sentía que pronto, ella sería la única en soledad de todos sus amigos en la aldea. Suspiró y reanudó su camino, apretando la mano en torno al aza de la mochila.

_"Sasuke-kun… me pregunto si él… No, no creo que le interese casarse… ¿verdad?" _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

―Sakura, te ves algo dispersa desde hace rato, ¿está todo bien? ―Yamato saltó a la siguiente rama delante de él, para ponerse al parejo de la ninja médico a quien acompañaba, causando que esta levantara la vista y sonriera.

―¡Ah! Sí, no pasa nada, Yamato-taichou, solo… estaba pensando en la historia que Kakashi sensei me contó sobre Saku-machi… ―mintió ella, sin perder un solo segundo la concentración al ir saltando entre las ramas de los árboles con la agilidad que caracterizaba a los ninjas. Pese a que no estuviera mirando al frente todo el tiempo, sus reflejos, al igual que los del usuario del ninjutsu tipo madera, eran veloces y precisos. ―Es increíble que un lugar así haya pasado tanto tiempo en el anonimato ¿verdad? ―preguntó, deseando desviar cualquier atención de su estado de ánimo a algo diferente.

Para un ninja, estar alicaída por algo como su vida amorosa en plena misión de tipo S no era algo demasiado adecuado. Además, Sakura estaba cansada de que todos sus compañeros siempre estuvieran al pendiente de ella o de que la compadecieran por sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Sí, al fin de cuentas, era su problema. Ella era quien había elegido continuar amándolo que ver hacia algún otro lado. Y ya no era una niña como para que tuviera que estar recibiendo palmaditas en la espalda todo el tiempo por eso. Podía lidiar con ello, sí señor… de eso intentaba convencerse todo el tiempo.

―Ya veo. Sí que es sorprendente… los registros que encontraron en la gran biblioteca del hokage eran demasiado antiguos. Casi parecieran reliquias. Escuché que el pergamino estaba tan viejo que se empezaba a desmoronar. Y la información que tenía sobre la aldea era demasiado escaza, además. ―respondió el clon de Yamato, causando que Sakura asintiera. También se lo había informado Kakashi. ―Es inusual que hayan podido permanecer escondidos, más si todo eso del árbol de sakura blanco con propiedades curativas es cierto. Muchas aldeas shinobi pudieron haber intentado apoderarse de ese poder. ―añadió él, causando que la kunoichi estuviera más que de acuerdo con esa teoría.

―Sí. Algo así hubiera podido tener una repercusión muy importante en las guerras shinobi. Aún no sé qué tanto de medicinal tengan, pero, por lo que Kakashi sensei mencionó sobre postergar la longevidad de las personas, no debe ser algo común. Y mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo…

―Posiblemente sea por esa misma razón que los lugareños decidieron ocultarlo al mundo. Después de todo, es su árbol sagrado. Lo que menos quisieran sería que cayera en manos ambiciosas… de solo pensar que Orochimaru pudiera haberse apoderado de él, por ejemplo… ―inquirió Yamato, para luego, estremecerse. Ciertamente, tenía razón. Aunque Sakura hubiera empezado la conversación solo para desviar la atención del Capitán Yamato de su estado de ánimo, ahora que lo pensaba, ese pueblo era todo un misterio.

―No puedo dejar de pensar en que hay algo raro en eso, ¿no lo cree, Capitán Yamato? ―preguntó Sakura, mirando hacia el camino, intrigada. ―Si a los lugareños tanto les ha costado mantenerse escondidos del mundo shinobi ¿por qué ahora solicitan ayuda? Es decir… entiendo que la situación sea desesperada, pero, poniéndome en el lugar de esas personas que tan celosamente guardan un secreto así, revelarlo sería lo último que haría. ―indicó, mirando el semblante de Yamato, que parecía también de acuerdo en eso.

―Por eso Kakashi sempai me pidió acompañarte, aunque sea un clon. Estoy seguro de que él piensa lo mismo de esta situación, es demasiado extraño. Además, quiere saber si mi presencia en ese lugar influye en algo, por tener las células de Hashirama. Y bueno, puedo mantener comunicación con Konoha más fácilmente.

―Sí, y además, Kakashi sensei me ha dado un rollo de invocación y un poco de su sangre para llamar a Pakkun si es que es necesario. ―añadió Sakura― Así, de pasarle algo a su clon, Yamato-taichou, los perros ninja llevarán lo más rápido posible la información a Konoha.

Yamato sonrió un poco. Él había estado ya en varias misiones de tipo S, pero sabía que Sakura no. Pese a todo, le hacía sentir cierto orgullo que no pareciera nerviosa al respecto y que tuviera una mente tan sagaz. Pensó que Kakashi no había sido descuidado en la decisión de enviarla. Había madurado ya un montón y estaba seguro de que no necesitaría demasiado de su ayuda en caso de que hubiera que pelear. Sakura era una ninja de primera y lo había demostrado poniéndose casi a la par que su maestra, la quinta hokage, durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja.

―Bueno, hay mucho que averiguar sobre este pueblo, eso está muy claro. ―respondió Yamato, en acuerdo con la ninja médico. ―Por ahora, hay que apresurarse. Debemos estar ahí cuanto antes… no sabemos en qué clase de situación estén. ―apremió él, acelerando el paso enseguida.

Sakura lo siguió, apurando el paso también, con la mente llena de preguntas e intriga.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En silencio, observó el lugar desde las alturas que ofrecía el peñasco en donde estaba parado. Sus ojos, a los que tan poco se podía esconder, recorrieron los alrededores de aquel colorido lugar. Nunca había visto tantas flores. Aún a esa distancia, el viento traía consigo el perfume que emitían, y alguno que otro pétalo revoloteaba alrededor. Distinguía las construcciones que indicaban la presencia de personas. Eran las suficientes para poder considerar el lugar algo más que campos de flores, y grandes lagos o ríos alrededor. Además, justo en medio de las construcciones, podía ver lo que a esa distancia pareciera un gran árbol de roja frondosidad. Sentía también _algo _que manaba de ahí abajo, lo cual, le incomodaba bastante.

Pensó que era sin duda, un lugar inusual, no por lo bello que pudiera parecer, sino, porque estaba justo en medio de una zona completamente difícil de acceder, pese a que pudiera ser un lugar que a la gente le gustaría visitar. Sasuke miró alrededor y frunció el entrecejo. Pese a que había estado viajando por mucho tiempo, no recordaba haber pasado por un lugar así nunca en el país del fuego. Había algo que lo dejaba aún más intranquilo sobre ese sitio… pero, si la información que encontró era legítima, no podía pasarlo por alto.

Visto desde el lugar donde estaba, casi pareciera que la tierra se hubiese hundido solo en ese punto, formando un círculo de escarpados peñascos como el que estaba parado, bordeando todo el pueblo.

_"Es casi como… un enorme cráter." _Razonó el Uchiha, inquieto. Se preguntó si aquello era a propósito, para mantener lo que fuera que hubiera en el pueblo lejos de los extraños. Pero eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido. ¿Cómo podían mantener una economía funcional solo en esas tierras? ¿Porqué aislarse? Aunque Sasuke había ido alrededor, no encontró ningún sendero que facilitara el acceso, o viajeros, mucho menos comerciantes.

Además, los que había encontrado mucho más atrás, decían que no sabían nada de un "pueblo" en el lugar donde Sasuke les mencionaba. Ni aún los más viejos del lugar habían sabido darle pista alguna y no encontró tampoco a alguien que fuera de procedencia de ese sitio. Estrechó los párpados. Definitivamente, debía investigar más.

Después de todo, no podía permitir que quedara ningún cabo suelto. Lo había entendido desde la pelea con Kaguya Ootsusuki… todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella, aunque fuera solo un poco, debía ser eliminado.

Decidido, levantó la mano y la acercó a su rostro. Mordió su pulgar y realizó los sellos.

―Kushiyose no jutsu. ―dirigió la invocación hacia un lado. En segundos y tras una nube de humo, un par de gigantescas alas apareció y el chillido de un halcón rayó el cielo. Sasuke saltó a la espalda del animal, que enseguida voló al interior de ese "cráter" rumbo al lugar donde centenares de flores bailaban a la lejanía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

** _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_ **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Aquí está la segunda entrega de este fic ñ.ñ por anticipado porque la inspiración baila en mi cabeza y he decidido avanzar según la tenga, para no perder el ritmo ;D _

_Espero que esté cautivando su interés y generando expectativas, porque eso es precisamente lo que planeo, huehue 7u7 _

_Minna, ¡ojalá pueda saber su opinión sobre esta historia! o aunque sea un pequeño comentario, créanme que leerlos me ayuda a saber mucho si voy por buen camino o la estoy cagando xD así que, espero sus reviews, onegai! _

_Quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a **Mara1451 ** _por ser la primera en comentar _el fic OwO)7 ¡ARIGATOU GOSAI MASU! ¡Qué emoción y alegría me dio leer tu review! ;U; mi kokoro está contento por tu apreciación, Mara-chan u/w/u espero este segundo capítulo te haya gustado también. Respecto a tu duda, nop ewe huehue, las felicitaciones que Sasuke envió para Sakura eran en realidad por su cumpleaños. Si vamos siguiendo las novelas y los datos del manga y del anime, podemos ver que la época en que Naruto y Hinata se casan, los árboles de sakura están en flor owo por lo cual, se casaron en marzo, y nuestra kunoichi favorita cumple años el 28 de ese mes precisamente o POR LO QUE al ser una nota que Sasuke envía a Sakura, no fue para felicitar a los novios (porque en su caso, mejor que se la dé a Naruto directamente-dattebayo :v) sino a ella, porque era una fecha especial u/w/u además, la reacción emotiva de Sakura lo dice todo. No creo que se haya ruborizado o sonreído de la forma en que lo hizo solo porque el Uchiha decidió mandarle las felicitaciones a Naruto de sus manos x'D SUMMARY, vemos una hermoso apapacho al estilo Uchiha donde le hace ver a su linda kunoichi que piensa en ella aunque no esté cerquita uvu 3_

_¡Eso es todo por ahora! Espero saber de ustedes pronto y sin miedo, pregúntenme si es que les he revuelto en algo del fic x'D tal como a Mara-chan, estaré feliz de aclarar sus dudas n.n_

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

** _GRACIAS POR LEER_ **

** _Dai Emi_ **


	3. La sacerdotisa del atardecer

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

** _"Akai hana no kiroku"_ **

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

** _Sakura & Sasuke_ **

** ___ **

Capítulo III

_"La sacerdotisa del atardecer"_

Transcurrieron dos días desde que Sakura y Yamato salieron de Konoha. Estaban seguros de que se encontrarían en el pueblo en cualquier momento. Según las coordenadas que les proporcionaron en la carta, Saku-machi estaría a un par de horas más de camino. A medida que más se acercaban, los otros pueblos y caminos eran cada vez más escasos. Pese a que en las pequeñas aldeas en las que habían atravesado, tuvieron la curiosidad de preguntar por ese lugar, lo más impactante fue el saber que no tenían nada de información al respecto.

En realidad, no tenían necesidad de quedarse en un hostal, dada la habilidad de Yamato de armar un campamento con su mokuton, sin embargo, lo habían hecho a propósito para investigar. Ciertamente, el misterio que rodeaba aquel lugar era cada vez mayor. Era como si estuvieran yendo a un lugar fantasma. Pese a que fuera tan desconcertante, Sakura se sentía cada vez más atraída hacia aquel sitio.

Yamato fue precavido, y pensó en entrar al pueblo por el bosque en lugar que por cualquier sendero que fuera a llevarlos al mismo… pero no hubo tal. En el momento en que debían desviar el camino, se toparon que la dirección que deberían de tomar, era precisamente a través del bosque. Se encontraron vagando entre árboles de grandes espinas, ramas tan grandes que necesitaron escalarlas varias veces, siguiendo las coordenadas, sin encontrar un solo vestigio de que aquel fuera realmente el camino correcto, y que además, era cada vez más difícil de atravesar. Además de lo difícil del follaje, tuvieron que atravesar un pantano cuyos gases, alertó la kunoichi, eran venenosos. Ni siquiera el bosque prohibido en Konoha fue tan difícil, pensó Sakura. No habían señalizaciones, o gente pululando por aquellos lares, ni siquiera huellas recientes que demostraran la existencia de personas. Los ninjas se miraban consternados a cada tanto. Enviaban a Konoha los informes de lo que pasaban gracias a la habilidad de Yamato de mantener comunicación con su original a través del clon.

Aunque habían creído que estarían llegando al sitio al medio día, cuando finalmente salieron de aquel espesor, el cielo ya adquiría tonos anaranjados, demostrando la llegada del atardecer.

Estaban agitados. Pese al cuidado que tuvieron, no pudieron evitar recibir algunos rasguños al atravesar la zona.

_"Es… extraño." _Pensaba Sakura _"Mi chakra… siento como si hubiera usado un montón." _Pero no tuvo tiempo de razonar mucho más. Apenas el sol besó sus caras al salir totalmente de entre las ramas, se toparon con un paisaje tan hermoso, que enseguida olvidaron cualquier cosa que hubieran querido preguntarse ellos mismos.

―S-sugoi… ―musitó la oji jade, conmocionada al observar la imponencia de la naturaleza. Se encontraban ante un risco, cuya altura asemejaba a las esculturas de los Hokages en la aldea. Tal como si estuvieran de pie en la cabeza de cualquiera de los kages en su hogar, contemplaron el pueblo debajo de ellos. Millones de flores de todos colores pintaban el suelo, como una gigantesca alfombra perfumada. Las casas eran pequeñas, humildes, pero eso daba un aire adorable y místico al lugar. Contaron 3 grandes acumulaciones de agua, y ríos que pasaban por ahí como finos hilos entre las flores.

A medida que acercaban la mirada hacia el centro del pueblo, podían notar mayor cantidad de construcciones y justo en medio, un gran árbol de copa rojiza.

―El árbol… es ese ¿verdad? Aunque sus brotes son rojos… ―apuntó Yamato, haciendo que Sakura asintiera. Lo observó con fijeza y pese a la distancia, notó un escalofrío trepar por su espalda. Era una sensación extraña. Se sentía inquieta y triste a la vez.

―Sí, según la carta, aunque las flores deberían ser blancas, se tiñeron de ese color desde que el incidente sucedió. ―murmuró ella, pestañeando para desprender la mirada de ese lugar, y observar alrededor. Frunció el ceño.― Yamato taichou… el pueblo entero está ahí abajo, pero no veo ninguna escalinata… y todo está rodeado por riscos como este.

―Ya veo… por lo que entrar o salir debe ser demasiado difícil, a menos que tengas habilidades que te permitan sobrellevar este precipicio o sepas por dónde exactamente. ―respondió él, llevándose la mano al mentón en expresión reflexiva.

―Esta gente… vive completamente aislada. Me sorprende cada vez más la razón por la que solicitan ayuda. ―dijo Sakura, apretando el puño y acercándolo a su pecho. Realmente… todo eso le daba una sensación extraña. Pero no iba a ponerse nerviosa, no cuando el Hokage había tenido la confianza de encargarle un asunto tan importante a ella. No iba a fallar.

El usuario del mokuton realizó un asentimiento, y tras eso, realizó algunos sellos con las manos.

―En cualquier caso, debemos bajar, ya está anocheciendo y se nos ha hecho bastante tarde, deben estar esperándonos desde hace buen rato. ―al completar los sellos, pronunció el jutsu y puso ambas manos contra la tierra. Sakura asomó un poco más la mirada hacia el escarpado acantilado y notó brotes de raíces que tomaban la forma de escaleras. Sonrió. De verdad era bueno que Kakashi hubiese enviado también a Yamato. Sin su habilidad, el descender por su cuenta sería bastante complicado.

―Genial, Capitán Yamato… ―sonrió la kunoichi, sin embargo, de pronto la escalera quedó inconclusa y dejó de formarse por la mitad, causando un respingo de la pelirosa. ―¡Ah! ¿Por qué…? ―giró la mirada hacia el clon, y enseguida se alarmó― ¡Yamato taichou!

―S-Sakura…

El clon había tomado el color y la textura de la madera, y la fatiga se podía notar en toda su expresión. Algunos brotes verdes habían salido de algunas partes de su cuerpo, demostrando que volvía a ser parte de la naturaleza lentamente.

―¡¿Qué pasa?! ―exclamó la kunoichi, acercándose rápidamente al clon, sin estar segura de qué hacer. El ninjutsu médico no funcionaba en clones. Y además, habían tenido cuidado suficiente como para que el veneno no afectara a ninguno de los dos ¿entonces por qué de pronto el jutsu estaba desapareciendo? Sakura respingó y creyó saber la respuesta.

_"Oh no…"_

―M-mi chakra… se está agotando… ―confirmó Yamato, acertando los pensamientos de la chica.

_"El shinju… ¿pero cómo? ¿estando tan lejos…?" _Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y maldijo por lo bajo. No podía hacer que el clon se recuperara y a ese paso… desaparecería en cualquier momento. Si estaba en lo cierto, los efectos de aquel árbol eran peores de lo que esperaba. Maldijo otra vez.

―Sakura, no seré capaz de mantener el clon mucho tiempo más… P-perdón. Tendrás que continuar tú sola… ―declaró el ninja, causando que Sakura apretara los labios. Sin Yamato ahí, la comunicación con Konoha también se perdería, y solo tendría a Pakkun para recurrir a cualquier emergencia.

_"Piensa… Sakura, ¡piensa!" _

―¡Ah! ¡Yamato taichou! Por favor dígale a Tsunade-sama que invoque a Katsuyu, de tener algún mensaje urgente yo la invocaré también aquí… ―Sakura observó cómo los brotes verdes eran cada vez mayores en el clon y la movilidad del mismo se perdía.

―Suerte, Sakura, ¡tú puedes! ―fueron las últimas palabras que el capitán le dirigió, antes de que el clon terminara por convertirse en una estatua arbórea frente a ella. Se mordió el labio inferior. El viento sopló, incrementando la sensación de soledad que surgió después. Sakura se irguió, y apretó los labios.

_"De todos modos… esta es mi misión, Capitán. Gracias." _

Se palmeó las mejillas, y giró sobre sus talones. Miró hacia la escalinata de madera que el clon había logrado hacer y asintió. Al menos, con ella salvaría la mitad del camino. Ya se las ingeniaría para bajar el resto. Se puso en movimiento, apresurándose. La luz no duraría demasiado antes de que el anochecer se abriera paso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una gigantesca polvareda emergió tras el siguiente impacto contra el suelo. Escuchó esa frenética risa triunfal, pero su rival no había logrado aplastarla bajo la roca tal como pretendía. Lo esquivó justo en el momento. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera causado daños. Al mirar hacia el lugar donde la tierra suelta demostraba el arrastre de aquella roca, notó las flores arrancadas y aplastadas producto del ataque y rechistó.

Debía terminar con eso pronto, o seguiría arruinando los campos florales. Aterrizó limpiamente sobre la roca y apretó la katana en su mano. Maldijo al notar que la gran mayoría de su cuerpo había sido ya corrompido por la oscuridad, deformándose de manera grotesca. Ya poco quedaba de reconocible de lo que había sido un muchacho tranquilo y trabajador.

―¡Amaru! ―llamó ella, lanzándose hacia él con el filo de la katana por delante― ¡Te prometo que te liberaré! ―debía purificarlo a cualquier costo. No podía permitir que su vida terminara de ese modo tan lamentable ¡simplemente no podía!

Concentró la energía, estaba segura de que tendría el tiempo para hacerlo. Pero el hombre-demonio que tenía delante no planeaba ceder y en el último instante, su brazo pareció burbujear y alargarse de forma horrenda y tomar la forma de una guadaña en segundos. Con un alarido enloquecido, se abalanzó también hacia ella, el arma mortal que surgió de su carne la partiría por mitad.

_"¡Maldición!" _

En el aire no podría esquivar. Su corazón latió frenético, ¡en segundos sería carne picada!

―_¡Shanaroo!_

Los ojos color miel de la muchacha se abrieron con desmesura. El impacto del puño de aquella otra chica contra el cuerpo de Amaru fue tan fuerte que pudo escuchar claramente los huesos del muchacho crujir. El cuerpo del hombre-demonio fue lanzado por los aires como si fuera de trapo, arrastrando todo a su paso, incluso, la misma roca con la que hacía unos segundos la había atacado, se hizo pedazos cuando colisionó contra ella. Lo que pareció una eternidad mientras el cuerpo rodaba en el piso finalmente terminó cuando Amaru, maltrecho, chocó contra una cerca. Pese a la distancia, pudo distinguir la mirada en blanco que le había quedado. Sintió pánico al pensar que lo había matado.

―¡AMARU! ―gritó, después de haber aterrizado nuevamente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver a la atacante, pero la empujó― ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Amaru! ―gritó ella otra vez, y corrió en aquella dirección. Sus cabellos largos y anaranjados se agitaron en el aire. Fue a tanta velocidad como pudo, pero le pareció que no era la suficiente. Se dejó caer de rodillas ante el muchacho apenas lo alcanzó y ahogó otra exclamación. Si antes su cuerpo había sido deformado por la corrupción demoniaca, ahora estaba peor. Temió que ese golpe le hubiera terminado de romper todos los huesos.

Llevó la mano hacia el cuello del chico, conteniendo la respiración y presionó en su arteria. Su pulso estaba débil.

―¡P-perdón…! Pe-pensaba que… era tu enemigo. ―escuchó decir a la culpable de aquello, que no tardó en llegar ahí también. Enseguida frunció el ceño y llevó la mano a la katana otra vez.

―¡Por tu culpa se va a morir! ―gritó la mujer, sintiendo rabia y desesperación. ¡Justo eso había estado intentando evitar! ¡Lo habría noqueado con la katana si esa chica no hubiera intervenido!

Unos mechones rosas se agitaron delante de su cara y de pronto una luz verde le causó entrecerrar los párpados.

―¡¿Qué estás…?!

―Voy a curarlo. ―le interrumpió Sakura, llevando las manos hacia el cuerpo maltrecho de Amaru. Cuando los mechones rosas del cabello de la chica se quedaron quietos, pudo ver finalmente su cara. Su piel blanca, sus ojos esmeraldas, labios color durazno… ese color inusual de cabello… y una banda shinobi. Aunque la expresión de la poseedora de la katana hacía un par de segundos se hubiera relajado un poco, volvió a fruncirse al ver esa banda distintiva.

―¡No! ¡Apártate! ¡Yo…!

―¡Si no lo trato ahora ya no podrá salvarse! ―interrumpió la kunoichi, concentrada en lo que hacía, causando que la peli naranja rechistara y se tragara el resto de sus protestas. Apretó los puños y miró hacia las manos de la ninja, de las cuales emergía una luz verde que jamás había visto antes… pero podía sentirlo… esa luz… era similar a la energía espiritual que ella conocía. Pero no era lo mismo.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―preguntó, sin perder de vista a Amaru. Pese a todo, parecía que, lo que fuera que estuviera causando esa luz verde, ciertamente evitaba que la vida del pobre muchacho se apagara.

―Ninjutsu médico. ―le respondió, causando que juntara las cejas. Llevó la mano a la frente del chico y al concentrarse, notó la mejoría que iba poco a poco dentro de él… pero también, la oscuridad que aunque débil, no remitía.

―Entonces yo haré esto. ―sin apartar la mano en la frente de Amaru, alzó la otra y con la palma extendida y los dedos juntos, asemejando una posición de oración, se concentró en purificar el alma de su amigo, cerró los ojos. Escuchó el respingar de la kunoichi pero no se molestó en mirar. Solo notó que el calor que en esos casos solía sentir, era mucho más intenso que en otras ocasiones.

_"La energía de esta chica… es fuerte."_

De a poco, el cuerpo deformado del muchacho volvió a la normalidad. Sakura logró también sacarlo de peligro, aunque sabía que el tiempo de recuperación que debería pasar sería largo. Y tenía que inmovilizar y enderezar sus extremidades. No perdió tiempo, y puso su mochila a su lado, para sacar los vendajes y tablillas necesarios.

―…Lo siento. Interpreté mal la situación… ―volvió a disculparse la kunoichi. La sacerdotisa la miró en seriedad un momento más, en silencio, y luego suspiró.

―Lo hecho, está hecho. ―respondió. Su aversión hacia los ninjas era evidente. Pero no podía negar que haber presenciado algo así… Ningún humano normal podría repetir lo que aquella chica había logrado solo con un golpe. Sí que había sido sorprendente, y el poder que sentía era desconocido.

_"Así que… esto es un ninja." _Reflexionó la sacerdotisa, vigilando que la curación de Amaru se ejecutara. También podía notar que los conocimientos médicos que la peli rosa poseía no eran cualquier cosa. Y el símbolo en su banda, dejaba claro su procedencia. Rechistó por lo bajo. Entonces la abuela Fuji al final no le hizo caso. Esa anciana… pese a que todo el tiempo le decía a ella que su terquedad no tenía rival, no pensaba lo mismo. A cada rato le demostraba que no solo le ganaba en años.

―Oye… cuando termines con eso, vete por donde has venido. No quiero ningún ninja por aquí.

Sakura volvió a respingar y miró a la sacerdotisa con incomprensión total. ¿Y ahora le pedía que se fuera? ¿Qué demonios con ese pueblo y su gente? No solo Saku-machi estaba rodeado por misterio, sino también que su gente era de lo más rara.

―No puedo hacer eso. Se le solicitó ayuda a Konoha y por eso he venido, tengo una misión aquí. ―protestó la kunoichi, mirando a la otra chica con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que a la sacerdotisa no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia.

―Eso fue un error, no necesitamos que ningún ninja se meta en nuestros asuntos, esto no…

―¡Ayame! ―la sacerdotisa se encogió como si hubiese recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Rechistó. Sin tener que mirar, adivinó que la abuela Fuji estaba caminando en dirección a ellas.― Deja ya de ser infantil, sabes que estamos en un grave predicamento.

―¡Ya te dije que yo puedo, anciana…!

En esa ocasión, el tintineo de los aros que decoraban el báculo ceremonial que llevaba consigo la abuela, se agitaron cuando propinó un golpe en la coronilla de la cabeza de su nieta, haciéndola callar. La octogenaria, cuyo vigor pudiera compararse a Chiyo de la arena, observó a su nieta con severidad unos segundos, para luego observar el resto de aquella escena.

Miró en silencio al muchacho que estaba siendo atendido por la ninja médico y luego a ella. La observó con atención. Tal como Ayame, la anciana también percibió la fuerza que manaba de Sakura, y lo especial de su aspecto. Sujetó el bastón con ambas manos.

―Pido perdón por la descortesía de mi nieta… soy la anciana Fuji, yo fui quien pidió ayuda de los ninja de Konoha.

** _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_ **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Minna! n.n Hola de nuevo._

_¡Bueno! Está de más decir que he estado inspirada estos días xD tal como lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior, pienso continuar con este ritmo mientras tenga esta racha uwú estoy contenta de que la historia avance tal como lo he planeado y que ya tenga más reviews de su parte, emocionadas por lo que seguirá 7u7_

_Nyan, la gran mayoría de ustedes espera que nuestro sensual manco vengador aparezca, pero tendrán que aguardar un poco más ewe juejue. Espero que esta historia los siga atrapando más y más ;D_

_¡Tiempo de reviews! _

** _Arella96 _ **

_*o* Konnichiwa! Me encanta tenerte por aquí :3 ¡y también que hayas podido comentar en los dos capítulos! ;u; sin duda estaré esperando saber tu opinión con este tercero ;) huehue, sé que todo el mundo está ANSIANDO que Sasuke y Sakura se encuentren, pero los haré sufrir un poquito más en aras de mantener la trama tal y como la planeé en mi mentecita uwú Pero de algo estoy segura y tienes razón ¡no habrá forma de que Sasuke escape esta vez! JUAJUA_

** Mara1451**

_PUM! Otro capítulo más ;D aquí no hay quién respire, porque estoy ON FIRE. JE JE. _

_Ajem, lo siento por lo de la diabetes úwu, PERO es que me encanta y me emociona mucho poder leer los comentarios de mis lectores *u* son lo que me da batería para continuar escribiendo XD _

_Sobre lo de las felicitaciones de Sasuke, sí está confirmado owo basta con que te des un chapuzón en nuestra querido San google y verás que no es cosa de mi imaginación loquita 7u7 Kishimoto es cruel, pero no TAN cruel y nos da al menos migajas para no morir de abstinencia SasuSaku en el anime xD_

_Tengo planeadas muchas más sorpresas, risas y lágrimas también uwú así que ¡no te descuides! Y espero tu próximo review *o*_

_¡Eso es todo POR AHORA! 7u7 No hay quién detenga estos dedos._

_Espero sus comentarios n.n_

_¡Hasta otra! _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

** _GRACIAS POR LEER_ **

** _Dai Emi_ **


	4. Shiroi no sakura Parte uno

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

** _"Akai hana no kiroku"_ **

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

** _Sakura & Sasuke_ **

** ___ **

Capítulo IV

_"Shiroi no sakura." _

_Parte uno._

Aún no terminaba de entender bien qué había pasado. Pensó que la decisión que tomó fue la mejor. Después de todo, aquella pueblerina que podría ser de su misma edad, hubiera sido partida por la mitad de no haber intervenido en ese momento. Pero la reacción de la chica no fue en absoluto lo que esperó. Miró otra vez su expresión y pudo notar que la preocupación que sentía por el muchacho al que acababa de derribar era auténtica. Entonces, ¿por qué saltó para atacarlo, en primer lugar? O… tal vez, no pensaba dañarlo o herirlo gravemente.

Sakura tenía un mar de ideas corriendo a toda velocidad por su mente aún cuando ahora mismo se concentrara en lograr que el chico se recuperase y no fuera a morir. Pensaba en la sacerdotisa, pero también, en que la apariencia del muchacho… no era la primera vez que veía algo así. El color de su piel no era normal, se había vuelto verde como la de un pantano, y las deformidades que presentaba… como ese brazo que creció hasta tomar la apariencia de un arma, su espalda ensanchada y curvada como el caparazón de una tortuga, y el incremento de fuerza…

_"Es como si… Orochimaru hubiera pasado por aquí." _

Recordaba cuando Naruto le había explicado sobre la apariencia que alguna vez tomó Sasuke al estar bajo la influencia del sello maldito. No podía dejar de pensar en que eran demasiado similares. No obstante, el flujo de sus ideas se cortó cuando la sacerdotisa entró en acción también. Sakura respingó al ver que, de manera similar a la luz verde que emanaba de sus manos, la chica entera resplandeció de manera asombrosa con una luz blanquecina y a causa de esto, la apariencia del chico recuperó la naturalidad.

_"¿Esto es… la purificación? Tal como dijo Kakashi sensei, se ve tan similar a un jutsu de sellado." _

Sakura no perdió de vista un instante de lo que sucedía, hasta que no pudo sentir más el chakra maligno en el cuerpo del tal "Amaru". Frunció el ceño y miró a la sacerdotisa con detenimiento. Lo podía sentir en ella débilmente, pero… era como si al hacerlo parte de su propia vitalidad, cualquier atisbo de maldad o corrupción fuera eliminado.

_"Increíble." _Pese a que se veía complejo, la sacerdotisa no se vio agotada, ni pareciera que aquello le hubiera perjudicado en lo más mínimo. Sakura se preguntó qué había hecho. Aún con los jutsus de sellado que conocía, siempre había un gasto importante de chakra mientras más perverso fuera lo que debía sellarse. Pero aún así, aunque pensó en preguntar al respecto, no tuvo tiempo antes de que las siguientes palabras de la chica le desconcertaran una nueva vez al ordenarle que se fuera de ahí.

Tras la aparición de la anciana, y su intervención para con "Ayame", Sakura aún no se decidía al respecto de cómo estaría bien actuar a continuación. Estaba claro que, de algún modo, metió la pata al atacar al muchacho, por lo que podía entender un poco el por qué de la reacción de la sacerdotisa delante de ella. Además, la anciana había sido la que solicitó ayuda a Konoha… por lo que, serían precisamente a ese par a quien debía proteger.

Sakura se aseguró de que la vida de Amaru no corriera más peligro y que sus extremidades estuvieran inmovilizadas, para luego levantarse y mirar a la mujer mayor, firme.

―Hai, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, he acudido lo más rápido que he podido. ―realizó una pequeña inclinación en señal de respeto. Escuchó un rechiste por parte de Ayame, pero la anciana cortó cualquier cosa que pretendiera decir con un movimiento de la mano.

―Con que Sakura… ―respondió la abuela, sonriendo levemente. ―Debe ser una casualidad bastante grande que te hayan enviado aquí con ese nombre, ¿verdad? ―la verdad era que la kunoichi había prestado atención a todo a excepción de eso. Sí, su nombre era algo parecido al de la aldea, y también había un árbol mágico de flor de cerezo bastante extraño ahí, pero… realmente, no creía que en las circunstancias en las que estaban, con ese tipo de transformaciones como la que Amaru había padecido o el hecho de que el árbol les enfermaba, su nombre fuera lo importante.

Sin embargo, la ninja asintió mostrando una sonrisa que Sai ya pudiera identificar sin problemas como falsa.

―Mi nombre es Fuji Fujimoto, y ella es mi nieta, Ayame. Te agradezco tu intervención en ese momento… de no haber sido por tu rápida reacción, mi nieta pudo haber resultado gravemente herida. ―fue el turno de la anciana de hacer una reverencia. La kunoichi se sintió incómoda enseguida, porque, pese al agradecimiento que le daba Fuji, la expresión de indignación de su nieta no se hizo esperar.

―N-no, no… ―comenzó a responder Sakura, apurada.

―¡Anciana! ¿Es que estás perdiendo la vista? ¿Cómo vas a agradecer que Amaru terminara así? ¡Casi lo mató! ―protestó Ayame, poniéndose de pie con una expresión molesta e inconforme. Sakura se encogió un poco.

―Ayame. ―llamó la anciana, con un tono que no admitía más protestas. Miró con severidad a su nieta― A ti se te ordenó esperar y continuar con la purificación del árbol. Yuu y Miko se iban a encargar de Amaru, pero fuiste imprudente y actuaste por tu cuenta. ―la anciana golpeó el suelo con la base del cayado que llevaba consigo. ―En parte también es tu culpa que las cosas hayan terminado así. Eres obstinada, impulsiva y temeraria. Pudiste haber puesto en más riesgo al pueblo con tu necedad. ―regañó la anciana, severa.

La kunoichi no sabía dónde meterse. Aquel momento no podía ser más incómodo. Miró a la joven sacerdotisa furiosa y frustrada morderse el labio inferior. Temblaba y parecía más indignada cada vez que la anciana agregaba una sobre otra las acusaciones en su contra. Sakura apretó los labios, en silencio.

―Estás senil, anciana. ¡Como sea! ―protestó Ayame, guardándose la katana en la funda. Al girarse, airada, la hakama roja que llevaba se agitó al igual que las mangas de su camisa y su cabello naranja. Enfiló de regreso al pueblo con los puños bien apretados.

―Dile al padre de Amaru y a Paku que vengan por él…

―¡Ya deja de decirme qué hacer! ―rezongó la joven sacerdotisa, sin detener su camino.

Sakura sintió una gota bajar por su nuca. Se limitó a seguir sonriendo, intentando ocultar los tics en su cara. Esa misión sería más difícil de lo que pensaba… no solamente tendría que cuidar de Ayame y Fuji, sino también vigilar que sus desacuerdos no conllevaran a riesgos más grandes.

La anciana suspiró una vez su nieta se alejó y volvió a mirar a la kunoichi con una expresión resignada y una sonrisa de circunstancias.

―Aún es bastante joven… temo que en el momento que muera, aún no haya madurado lo suficiente para saber guiar a este pueblo y su gente. ―murmuró Fuji, negando con la cabeza levemente. ―Lamento que tuvieras que presenciar eso, Sakura… Y gracias por venir. Pude ver que tienes mucha capacidad… la fuerza que mostraste y tus habilidades médicas nos serán de mucha ayuda…

―S-sí… ―respondió Sakura, para luego, aclarar levemente su garganta. ―Fuji-sama, ahora que me encuentro aquí, por favor infórmeme tanto como pueda de la enfermedad, también me gustaría revisar el árbol, por favor. ―pidió la chica, mirando el semblante de la anciana. Sin embargo, esta negó, causando que la kunoichi se sorprendiera.

―Por ahora, eso es imposible. Está a punto de anochecer. Puedo informarte sobre la enfermedad, pero no puedo dejar que te acerques al árbol sagrado… por la noche, la fuerza de las energías demoniacas que emana es más intensa que en el día. ―informó la anciana. Sakura pestañeó con incomprensión, ¿incluso el momento del día influía en la fuerza del posible shinju? ―Podrá ser hasta mañana. Además, seguramente fue un largo viaje desde Konoha hasta aquí… aunque necesitamos de tu ayuda, será mucho mejor que te encuentres revitalizada para poder hacer las cosas apropiadamente. ―culminó la anciana. Sakura sopesó sus opciones. Realmente, el viaje como tal no había sido tan cansado… sin embargo, el atravesar el bosque, así como el chakra que usó para terminar de bajar el peñasco, la pelea reciente y el uso de su ninjutsu médico… la habían dejado inusualmente cansada.

_"Lo mejor será que sea lo más precavida posible y analice detenidamente los efectos del árbol… si continúo usando chakra sin cuidado, podría ser que colapse en algún momento sin darme cuenta." _Tras reflexionarlo unos segundos, la kunoichi miró a la anciana y asintió.

―Muchas gracias, Fuji-sama.

Detrás de la anciana, Sakura pudo ver que las personas que llevarían a Amaru al pueblo se acercaban corriendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se sentía furiosa. Tenía ganas de gritar. No podía creer que su abuela no pudiera darse cuenta de que el pueblo la necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba su poder de purificación, su fuerza… era el momento en que ella finalmente los protegiera, pero la anciana no hacía más que obstaculizar su deber.

_"¿Cómo puede querer que me quede sentada? Purificar el árbol es una pérdida de tiempo y energías, además, los monjes ya están haciendo un buen trabajo con eso, maldición…" _

Al entrar al templo, tuvo ganas de tirar abajo cualquier cosa que se le pusiera delante, aún cuando fuera "sagrado". Ahí todo era ridículamente sagrado. No podía estornudar porque ya había ensuciado algo que era sagrado. Pese a que era una sacerdotisa, y su fe se mantenía, no podía evitar creer que la abuela y el resto del pueblo daban valor a cosas que no deberían merecerlo en lugar a las que sí eran importantes. Y sobre todo, no le daban el valor suficiente a ella. Apretó los puños otra vez, mordiéndose los labios para contener una maldición. ¿Cuándo dejarían de tratarla como a una niña?

Resopló y se metió a sus aposentos, para limpiarse la tierra de la cara.

―Y encima pedir ayuda de los ninjas… ―rumió, frustrada. Su abuela no aprendía nada. Saku-machi ahora podría ser objeto de atención de todo el mundo, pese a los esfuerzos que sus antepasados realizaron para ocultarlo de la ambición y corrupción de las aldeas shinobi. Nada garantizaba que aquello sería el origen de mayores problemas para el pueblo. Ya habían tenido al primer intruso hacía días, y ahora, tendrían que lidiar con una aldea que seguramente metería sus narices en sus asuntos.

Ayame pensó en que no tardarían en enviar más y más personas… una vez que lograran controlar la situación y si el árbol sagrado recuperaba su poder auténtico, Konoha sería la primera aldea que tratara de robarlo. Maldijo por enésima vez y dio un golpe al suelo con el puño cerrado. Sintió enseguida el ardor en sus nudillos. ¿Cómo se supondría que iban a poder con eso? Con su gente débil… serían presa fácil.

―Anciana tonta. ―murmuró, sentándose en el almohadón frente al espejo y mirándose en el mismo. ―Te demostraré que yo puedo encargarme, aunque seas tan necia. ―musitó. Pensó en "Sakura". Esa chica… tenía que vigilarla de cerca. Sin duda alguna, era la primera vez que veía a alguien con sus rasgos… el color de su cabello era tan inusual… y sus ojos.

Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas adquirieron un matiz rosado mientras más pensaba en la kunoichi. No debía confiar en ella… pero admitía que era bastante linda. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Solamente debía enfocarse en vigilarla. Si actuaba de algún modo que dañara al pueblo, entonces se encargaría de inmediato de ella, aún con su fuerza descomunal. Y su abuela no iba a impedirlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lo que Sakura había visto del pueblo en el trayecto a la choza de Fuji había sido escaso. Además, en el camino tuvo que vigilar a Amaru y darles indicaciones a su padre y hermano para sus cuidados. Por lo demás, solamente pudo notar que la gente la observaba demasiado y que se sentía un ambiente intranquilo alrededor.

El árbol sagrado había estado al alcance de su mirada, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera examinarlo bien. Lo había podido ver de bastante lejos y tal como mencionó Kakashi, el tronco tenía una coloración purpúrea oscura, y algo, como un esplendor rojizo, se distinguía en el medio. Por el aire volaban los pétalos color de la sangre y la gente evitaba tomarlos. Sakura vio cómo los barrían casi con tristeza del suelo y los metían al fuego para incinerarlos mientras recitaban oraciones.

Eso y poco más alcanzó a notar. Ahora esperaba sentada en el tatami, dentro de su habitación, a ser llamada a cenar. Ciertamente, había un sinfín de preguntas que llegaban a su cabeza y tenía mucho por reflexionar. Debía aprovechar la cena para obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible… aunque también, necesitaba ser cuidadosa y prudente con ello. Pese a que la anciana Fuji parecía completamente dispuesta a cooperar, sabía que Ayame no lo estaba. Entendía que quien tenía mayor autoridad en aquel sitio era la anciana, pero su nieta debía ser algo así como la segunda al mando y no debía cometer el error de desmerecer o invalidar sus opiniones.

Suspiró. Llevó las manos a su banda ninja y la desató para quitársela y guardarla entre sus cosas. Luego, peinó su cabello con los dedos. De verdad sentía cansancio. Debería estar muy al pendiente de su chakra todo el tiempo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que llamaran y abrieran la puerta corrediza tras recibir su contestación. Quien estaba del otro lado era nada más y nada menos que Ayame. Aún llevaba puestas sus ropas de sacerdotisa, pero lucía más limpia que antes. La chica observó a Sakura con recelo un momento en silencio y luego finalmente habló.

―La cena. ―dijo, haciendo que Sakura asintiera y se pusiera de pie. Aunque caminó hacia la puerta, Ayame no se apartó y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La kunoichi apretó un poco los labios. ―Oye… aunque mi abuela confíe en ti, yo no lo hago. Te advierto que a la más mínima señal de que pienses poner en peligro a Saku-machi, te voy a detener. A cualquier costo. ―advirtió la muchacha de los ojos miel.

Sakura se quedó de pie delante de ella sin vacilar en su mirada. Pese a lo hostil que pudiera mostrarse la sacerdotisa ante ella, entendía que lo era porque se preocupaba del bienestar de el pueblo y sus habitantes… y respetaba su fuerza y entereza para defenderla. Finalmente, la ninja médico asintió.

―Muy bien. Me alegra que Saku-machi cuente contigo para su protección. ―sonrió Sakura.

Ayame se sobresaltó y enseguida se ruborizó. Evidentemente, lo que menos esperas tras una amenaza es recibir una sonrisa y un comentario como ese. La había tomado por sorpresa, y la sacerdotisa tampoco había esperado que ese gesto en la mujer ninja quedara tan lindo también. Desvió la mirada y rechistó.

―De prisa. Ven. ―llamó Ayame, guiando a la invitada de su abuela hacia donde compartirían sus alimentos.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar. En el lugar, ya se encontraba Fuji sentada a la manera tradicional en uno de los tres almohadones sobre los tatamis. Habían también tres pequeñas mesillas que tenían servido ya un tazón de gohan, y un par más de guisos sencillos pero con una pinta deliciosa. Ayame tomó asiento a un lado de su abuela, pese a que su expresión dejaba entrever que seguía molesta con ella. Sakura tomó el lugar restante.

―E-esto… muchas gracias por la hospitalidad y la comida, Fuji-sama. ―agradeció la kunoichi, sonriendo. La anciana le devolvió el gesto.

―Por favor, antes de que empieces a comer, permíteme bendecir los alimentos. ―solicitó la anciana, causando que Sakura se sorprendiera y respondiera con un asentimiento. ―Puede sonar como una petición anticuada… pero ahora más que nunca debemos tener cuidado con lo que alimentamos el cuerpo… desde que el árbol sagrado ha sido corrompido, toda nuestra tierra también lo es poco a poco. ―explicó la sacerdotisa, levantando ambas manos con las palmas en dirección a los alimentos.

―¿E-eh? ¿También la comida? ―preguntó Sakura, absorta. A simple vista, ni el gohan ni el resto de los platos se veía "corrompido". Sin embargo, guardó silencio y prestó atención. Tal como sucedió antes, cuando Ayame volvió a Amaru a la normalidad, la anciana se vio envuelta en una luz clara con un matiz amarillo. La kunoichi observó fascinada mientras Fuji recitaba una oración y bendecía la comida. Sorprendentemente, Sakura pudo notar entonces cómo es que las palabras de la anciana llevaban razón. Le pareció percibir que la comida emitía alguna clase de "gas" o humeaba de color púrpura oscuro, y este se dirigía a las palmas de la anciana, para desaparecer entre la luz que emitía. ―Vaya… ―expresó Sakura.

Jamás había visto nada igual. Una vez que Fuji terminó, y volvió a la normalidad, exhaló lento. A su edad, parecía costarle algo más de esfuerzo realizar algo así. Ayame tomó su tazón de gohan y murmuró un agradecimiento por la comida antes de comenzar a comer. La anciana sonrió a Sakura y realizó un ademán para indicarle que ella también podía empezar.

―Te hablaré un poco sobre el shiroi no sakura, y lo que su corrupción ha causado en Saku-machi… por favor come mientras tanto, debes recuperar tus energías. ―invitó la sacerdotisa. Sakura obedeció, y tal como Ayame, comenzó a comer. La anciana sonrió complacida y luego, tomó la tetera para poder servir un aromático té en todos los vasos. ―Veamos… ¿por dónde será mejor comenzar? ―murmuró para sí misma.

Sakura sintió enseguida curiosidad y puso toda su atención. Finalmente le darían algo de información verídica de aquel misterioso lugar. Por supuesto, Ayame se veía descontenta, pero no parecía que fuera a interrumpir a su abuela en esa ocasión.

―Seguramente, en Konoha, el hokage debió haberte hablado un poco de nuestra leyenda… De la sacerdotisa que se convirtió en el hermoso árbol de flor de cerezo blanco para proteger a su gente de una gran desgracia… ―comenzó Fuji. Sakura asintió. ―Bien… entonces comenzaré por ahí. ―la sacerdotisa levantó su taza y la llevó a sus labios, soplando un poco el humo y bebiendo un corto trago, antes de continuar. ―La gente de Saku-machi siempre fue entregada a proteger la bondad en el mundo del acoso de las fuerzas del mal… generación tras generación, nos hemos formado como sacerdotes con esa fe. Nuestros antepasados deseaban poder borrar todas las tristezas que causaban los demonios del mundo. De la casta principal de la familia Fujimoto, había una sacerdotisa cuyo poder superaba por mucho al de sus antecesores, y también, cuya bondad no conocía límites entre incluso las almas más puras. Su nombre era Momo Fujimoto.

** _FIN DEL CAPÍTULO_ **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Aló minna! n.n _

_¡Estoy muy feliz de que más y más gente haya decidido seguir el transcurso de este fic y lo haya puesto entre sus favoritos *w* no saben la satisfacción que me da saber que la gente está leyendo la historia. ¡Y cada día hay más reviews también! *o* Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un par de minutos de su tiempo para dejarme saber sus opiniones sobre el fic! _

_Decidí dividir el capítulo de shiroi no sakura en 2 porque será más sencillo que Fuji cuente la historia en otro formato (?) :B pero tranquilos, que la tendrán colgada pronto también._

_¿Les da curiosidad saber más?_

_¡Tiempo de reviews!_

** _Mara1451_ **

_Las novelas de retsuden, en especial Sasuke retsuden han derretido mi kokoro totalmente *w* Aunque el autor no haya sido Masashi, creo que el que él haya dado el visto bueno con ellas es suficiente como para que me sienta satisfecha con lo que nos mostró de esta ship que tanto nos gusta n.n _

_Jejeje no nos impacientemos ewe se irán alargando más y más ;) ¡espero tu próximo comentario! _

** _Joss_ **

_¡Holaaaaa! *.* salkjdsadljas a mí me encanta saber que esos capítulos te han gustado tanto TwT ese tipo de reviews son los que me hacen tener ganas de escribir más y más para seguir leyéndolos ;w; ¿qué te ha parecido la cuarta entrega? ¿emocionante? 7u7 ¡espero tu review! n.n_

** _Arella96_ **

_¡Hola de nuevo! :D_

_Jajajajajaj pobre Amaru xD el pobre ya está bastante aporreado, Fuji no tiene cocoro para dejarlo aún más mal de lo que quedó después del súper punch de Sakura xD _

_ Baia baia, interesante tu teoría 7u7 ¿será verdad que Fuji tiene relación con la querida abuela Chiyo? No se despegue y siga sintonizándonos para descubrirlo en los siguientes capítulos x'D _

_¡Lo sé! ;u; todos esperamos con ansias que el manco aparezca, pero habrá que esperar un poco, un poquiiiiiito maaaaas *inserte voz de José José* xD ¡pronto tendremos ese esperado reencuentro!_

_¡Espero tu próximo review! :D_

_¡Hasta muy pronto!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

** _GRACIAS POR LEER_ **

** _Dai Emi_ **


	5. Shiroi no sakura Parte dos

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta

"Akai hana no kiroku"

(Crónicas de la flor roja)

Sakura & Sasuke

_Capítulo V_

_"Shiroi no sakura."_

_Parte dos._

_Aquellos que habían nacido en el clan Fujimoto, tendrían como destino convertirse en sacerdotes, debido al poder especial que tenía su clan: El de transformar las energías que había en el mundo y en volverlas puras. Antaño, no existía un pueblo donde estuvieran ocultos, sino que, con el dogma de sanar al mundo, vivían como nómadas, en una sola congregación, purificando las aldeas en donde se detenían a descansar, y tratando de llevar el mismo mensaje de paz en el que creían._

_Pasaron muchas generaciones siendo bien recibidos por aquellos que sufrían las penurias del mal en sus corazones. Como no eran leales a una única aldea o pueblo, no eran comprados. El mundo era joven y los ninjas comenzaban a ganar renombre en él. Los Fujimoto observaban que la ambición del poder quitaba el camino al mundo de paz que deseaban lograr y por ello se entristecieron. Siguieron intentando cambiar la ambición por amor y la guerra por la paz, pero aquello era algo demasiado grande solo para sus manos._

_Hubo una vez en que los aldeanos de una de los lugares a los que habían llegado, rogaron desesperados la ayuda de los sacerdotes, puesto que en un pueblo vecino, se había asentado un clan de ninjas cuya sed de poder era tan grande, que había terminado corrompiendo sus almas. Les llamaban "Los maldecidos", el clan Unmei. Nadie tenía el conocimiento de cómo o dónde habían obtenido sus mortíferos poderes, incluso el más joven de su clan podía convertirse en un asesino sanguinario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los aldeanos pensaban que los demonios poseían sus cuerpos._

_Los Fujimoto no podían ignorar las súplicas de aquella atormentada gente y aceptaron la encomienda, sin pedir nada más que un poco de agua y comida para recuperar sus fuerzas, pues habían apenas llegado a aquellas tierras de un lejano viaje._

_Emprendieron camino hacia el valle que los aldeanos indicaron como el lugar en el que "Los maldecidos" se encontraban. Pero nunca esperaron que fuera tan difícil de encontrar… estaba bordeado por un bosque de peligros inconmensurables. Los sacerdotes no eran fuertes como los ninjas, y el único poder que tenían consigo era el de la purificación. Apenas lograban envolverse en un campo de protección de su propia energía. Tardaron mucho y se perdieron algunas vidas en el camino, pero cuando finalmente lograron salir del bosque, contemplaron la villa al fondo de lo que parecía un cráter._

_Aquello solo sería el comienzo de uno de los muchos largos conflictos entre el bien y el mal. El clan Unmei era tan terrible como decían. Aunque los habitantes pudieran ser amables al principio, de pronto se convertían en monstruos muy poderosos sin advertencia. Los Fujimoto lograban hacerles frente purificando sus almas, pero parecía que aquello no tendría fin, pues el mal no remitía y volvía a apoderarse de los Unmei al pasar de los días._

_A pesar de que los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas deseaban con el corazón la paz, mientras más de los suyos morían a manos de los Unmei, crecía también silenciosamente dentro de ellos, el recelo, sentimientos de aversión, y odio que desvergonzadamente encubrían con falsa fe. Mientras tanto, los Unmei, cansados de su cruento destino de sucumbir ante los demonios que les acosaban, a pesar del daño que causaban en los Fujimoto, suplicaron que se quedaran cerca de ellos, puesto que lo único que podía detener su frenesí sangriento, era el poder de purificación de los sacerdotes._

_El líder del clan Fujimoto, aceptó. Decía que no podrían llevar el mensaje de paz al mundo si no cumplían con la promesa que habían hecho a los aldeanos de frenar a esa gente. Así, en comunidades separadas, ambos clanes compartieron el mismo valle. Pasaron años de conflictos, y el desprecio de los clanes finalmente se vio claramente en la comunidad. Los Fujimoto despreciaban las almas corrompidas de los Unmei, y los Unmei detestaban depender del poder de otro clan con tal de seguir siendo humanos. Así, ambas comunidades habían torcido sus ideales. Ninguno deseaba mezclarse con el otro._

_Momo Fujimoto nació en esa época de desacuerdos y conflicto. Desde muy pequeña, el poder que poseía fue notado por los mayores y fue tomado como una bendición. Tenían la esperanza de que finalmente hubiera nacido quien estaría destinada a acabar de una vez y por todas con la maldición Unmei… Y aunque más tarde eso se cumplió, no fue de la forma en que ninguno de los clanes hubiera esperado._

_La bondad de Momo era comparable con su poder y su belleza. Su nombre fue otorgado por el color de su cabello, parecido al de la flor de melocotón, y sus hermosos ojos que heredaron los rayos dorados del sol._

_Cuando era una niña aún, y mientras caminaba por el campo de flores que crecía por el valle, se encontró con un niño del clan Unmei. Su nombre era Taiki. Momo lo observó escondida tras un árbol, y quedó fascinada al descubrir que Taiki conversaba con un bello pájaro que tranquilamente se había posado en su mano. Esas terribles manos que, según lo que había escuchado de los Fujimoto, eran objeto solamente de destrucción. La joven y bondadosa sacerdotisa no vio eso en Taiki, sino un joven amable con la naturaleza. Decidió darle una oportunidad y se acercó._

_Aquello fue el inicio de un gran cambio entre los clanes. Como suele suceder en muchas historias, Momo y Taiki se enamoraron. Pese a que el muchacho compartía el destino maldito de su clan, estar con Momo era suficiente para que los demonios en su interior no poseyeran su voluntad. A medida de que ese lazo crecía, los clanes comenzaron a ser más unidos, pues tal como Momo descendía de la familia principal Fujimoto, Taiki lo era de los Unmei, y nadie podía ignorar el amor que se tenían el uno al otro._

_Tomó tiempo, pero finalmente, ambas familias unieron al pueblo, y lo nombraron "Saku-machi" por los bellos campos de flores que se extendían alrededor del valle. Parecía que todo el desprecio había quedado atrás. Momo ayudó a que su propio clan aprendiera una manera de restringir las impurezas de los Unmei, transformándolas en su propia energía y tras purificarla, devolverla a sus dueños. Aquello demandaba un perfecto control de la habilidad del clan Fujimoto, pero logró transmitirla poco a poco, y con ello, brindar una época de paz en el recién unificado Saku-machi._

_Tras obtener el permiso de Koharu, hermano mayor de Momo, quien se había vuelto la cabeza del clan Fujimoto, Momo pudo casarse con Taiki, quien también heredó la responsabilidad de su clan. Siguieron años prósperos donde parecía que el amor se había recuperado finalmente y devuelto a los corazones de todos. Momo y Taiki tuvieron tres hijos. Parecería que no habría nada que pudiera interrumpir la paz…_

_Y una noche, dentro de los muros del palacio que compartían ambas cabezas de los clanes, se cometió el crimen más atroz. Koharu había sido asesinado de manera sangrienta. Nadie había visto quién, o cómo. Pero la consternación, trajo consigo miedo, y el miedo, trajo desconfianza. Mientras Momo lloraba la pérdida de su hermano, el resto del clan apuntó con el dedo a los Unmei. Culparon a su "naturaleza" y de nuevo, el equilibrio se rompió. El odio volvió más fuerte que nunca y corrompió muchos corazones. Taiki fue acusado, y su clan empezó a ser discriminado una vez más._

_Los demonios que habitaban en el interior de los Unmei vieron la oportunidad perfecta para estallar con la ira de sus corazones. El mismísimo Taiki fue corrompido también. Lo que años de amor había tomado, ardió hasta las cenizas con la fuerza del rencor. Los clanes se confrontaron pese a que Momo intentaba calmarlos y sufrió al ver que su amado Taiki también era presa del odio, y su poder superaba por mucho al resto de su clan. Se había perdido por completo en la oscuridad. Se derramó mucha sangre, y Momo no pudo soportarlo más._

_Deseando salvarlos a todos, a su amado pueblo, a su amado esposo, a sus amados hijos, hizo lo impensable. Usó todo su poder, concentró en ella todo el odio que se había acumulado en Saku-machi, arrebató todos los demonios de los corazones de los Unmei, y aunque a Taiki no lo pudo salvar, lo selló dentro de ella. Toda esa energía la volvió uno con la tierra y se convirtió en un gran árbol de sakura blanco como la luz que ella emitía. Ese sacrificio tan grande fue santificado por el pueblo, puesto que, aún tras ello, Momo continuaba protegiendo a Saku-machi…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura escuchaba absorta la historia. Su expresión dejaba entrever lo impactada que se sentía. Aquella historia, de alguna forma, había llegado a causar que se sintiera identificada con algunas de las circunstancias que rodearon a Momo Fujimoto… Saber que Taiki había sido corrompido por la oscuridad y con ello, apartado de su lado, le hizo pensar en Sasuke. Podía entender a aquella sacerdotisa. Envidiaba que ella sí hubiera podido hacerse cargo de las cosas con su gran poder.

Ante la pausa de la anciana, ella también se dio unos instantes para reflexionar al respecto de todo lo que había sido contado hasta el momento. El origen de Saku-machi era completamente inesperado… y aunque Fuji hubiera hablado mucho ya para ese punto, sentía que aún no sabía todo. Tenía muchas dudas, demasiadas. Simplemente sentía que la historia había sido contada a la mitad.

―Pienso que la energía demoniaca que emana del árbol, es el espíritu de Taiki, que aún se encuentra buscando venganza por su clan. ―continuó la anciana, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Sakura hacia ella y una vez más, causando que se sorprendiera. La kunoichi apretó los puños un poco al igual que los labios, ¿de verdad sería Taiki capaz de algo así aún con el sacrificio de la mujer que amó? Esa era una idea cruel. ― Ayame lleva la sangre de Momo, así que temo por ella… ―añadió.

La joven sacerdotisa rechistó, sin embargo, no pronunció palabra aunque giró el rostro a un lado. Aunque no dijera nada, se podía leer en su expresión lo que pensaba: "Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme yo misma".

―Y además, la gente de Saku-machi está enfermando… se quedan sin energías, y sin ser capaces de usar la purificación, las energías demoniacas pueden poseer sus cuerpos, tal como viste que sucedió a Amaru… es como si la maldición del clan Unmei se propagara por nuestras tierras una vez más… ―explicó Fuji. Sakura sintió que aquello tenía todo el sentido, pues la historia que la sacerdotisa había contado correspondía…

Pero aún así, ¿debería relajarse lo suficiente como para descartar que de alguna forma el árbol de sakura blanco estuviera relacionado con el shinju? Faltaban piezas en aquel rompecabezas. Frunció el ceño un poco, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a preguntar en ese momento, se vio repentinamente interrumpida por los gritos que llegaron desde el exterior de la casa, alarmando a todos dentro.

―¡Señorita Ayame! ¡Señorita, por favor ayuda!

Ayame enseguida se puso de pie al igual que Sakura, y en ese momento, un joven con expresión aterrorizada apareció en la puerta.

―¡¿Qué está pasando?! ―preguntó la sacerdotisa.

―¡Algo está atacando el templo! ¡no podemos contenerlo!

La sacerdotisa se tensionó y tras mascullar una maldición, tomó su katana y se precipitó hacia la salida. Aunque Fuji intentó detenerla al llamarla, su joven nieta no le hizo ningún caso.

―Descuide, Fuji-sama, protegeré a Ayame. ―la kunoichi también corrió, persiguiendo a la sacerdotisa. Al salir de la casa, y mirar hacia el lugar donde la chica iba, se sobresaltó. La descripción que había dado Fujin no era errada. En la oscuridad de la noche no podía distinguirse qué era aquello que se abalanzaba hacia la edificación del pueblo, pues también era oscura.

Su forma era amorfa y aunque parecía inestable, era completamente tangible, ya que al golpear contra el techo de la construcción, hizo pedazos la madera de la que estaba hecha. A su alrededor, se habían congregado algunos de los sacerdotes e intentaban contener a lo que fuera aquella cosa con su poder de purificación, pero eran superados por la energía maligna fácilmente.

Sakura se preguntó si es que ella misma tenía la oportunidad de combatir a aquella cosa con su propio poder y se mordió el labio inferior. Definitivamente… se sentía en desventaja.

―¡Ah! ¡¿Esa cosa está tratando de llegar al prisionero?! ―exclamó Ayame, causando que por enésima vez en ese día, Sakura se sorprendiera. ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora? ¿Cuál prisionero? ―¡No lo voy a permitir! ―la joven sacerdotisa saltó directamente a aquella cosa y la kunoichi se alarmó.

"¡Demonios! ¡No queda otra más que intentarlo!"

El cabello rosado de la pelirosa se agitó tras ella cuando comenzó la persecución de la joven sacerdotisa. Era sorprendente que Ayame pudiera correr a la velocidad en que lo hacía, era casi como si ella también pudiera dominar el control del chakra además de tener habilidades purificativas. No obstante, no hubo tiempo de continuar reflexionando al respecto. Ayame saltó directamente hacia la masa amorfa y oscura con la katana por delante.

―¡Desaparece! ―Una gran luz blanca emergió de la joven sacerdotisa y se hizo uno con la katana. La masa amorfa pareció sentir el poder de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella y Sakura escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido furioso que venía desde el interior de la masa oscura. Apenas la katana hizo contacto con aquella monstruosidad, esta se removió violentamente y se replegó, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, mientras Ayame sonreía con satisfacción.

En el medio de aquella cosa oscura, Sakura sintió un peligro indescriptible y un poder que crecía segundo a segundo. Se sobresaltó.

―¡Cuidado, Ayame! ―la kunoichi saltó del suelo y tomó impulso en el techo del templo. La masa oscura volvió a gruñir y en instantes, surgieron cuatro largas malformaciones de ella, parecidas a tentáculos. Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo para sujetar a Ayame y saltar de ahí antes de que esas cuatro extensiones oscuras la aplastaran.

―¡Oye! ―protestó la sacerdotisa, mientras Sakura aterrizaba limpiamente en el suelo con ella. Ignoró las quejas que pudiera darle y se preparó para contraatacar. Pese a que no tenía certeza de si su fuerza haría mella o no en su oponente, tomó impulso y echó el puño hacia atrás. Era momento de comprobarlo.

―¡Shanna…! ¡! ―se detuvo a media carrera y ahogó una exclamación. Desde el interior del templo, una espada de chidori atravesó el techo y el cuerpo oscuro y amorfo de la criatura. El pulso de Sakura enseguida se aceleró.

"¡Eso es…!"

Casi a la vez, vio que la katana de Ayame, que se había quedado incrustada en la criatura, brilló con tal intensidad que tuvo que entrecerrar los párpados. El rugido del monstruo en aquella ocasión fue aún más audible y estremeció las construcciones. Sakura miró hacia atrás. La joven sacerdotisa resplandecía en luz, y con ambas manos juntas y los ojos cerrados, traía a ella el poder de los Fujimoto a resurgir. Intentaba purificar completamente a la criatura, que se retorció cada vez con más violencia.

Apenas había tiempo de procesar todo, y por un instante Sakura pensó que lo lograría. Sin embargo, en el último momento, la criatura logró librarse de la katana, lanzándola por los aires.

―Tsk… ―Ayame frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. Aquella monstruosidad huía hacia la oscuridad de los árboles nuevamente. ―¡No creas que te lo voy a permitir! ―exclamó ella. A punto estuvo de echar a correr nuevamente, cuando el báculo de Fuji se interpuso en su camino y la anciana le bloqueó el paso. ―¡Apártate, abuela!

―¡Basta, Ayame! La criatura se ha refugiado en la oscuridad, solo correrás más peligro si vas tras ella ahora.

―¡Pero…!

Fuji levantó una de sus manos y la colocó frente a su pecho con la palma abierta y los dedos juntos, en esa posición que indicaba una oración. Sakura sintió una gran acumulación de energía alrededor del pueblo, como si hubiera sido levantada alguna clase de barrera. Miró a la anciana sin entender, preguntándose si estaría en lo cierto. Tal como la primera vez que había visto a Fuji hacer uso de su poder, notó enseguida que su expresión reflejaba el cansancio que lo que fuera que hubiera hecho le provocó y Ayame tuvo que sostenerla cuando tambaleó.

―C-con esto… no se acercará más por ahora… ―informó la anciana, jadeante por el esfuerzo. La joven sacerdotisa nuevamente se vio frustrada y mordió su labio inferior. La conmoción parecía ceder de a poco, y aunque la kunoichi aún no podía terminar de entender qué había pasado ahí, de algo estaba segura… y era que había visto la espada chidori de alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

Giró la mirada hacia el templo, que había recibido daños y aguardó con el corazón en el puño mientras la humareda cedía. Vio la luz azul de un débil chidori emergiendo y a alguien avanzando de a poco para salir de entre el polvo. Abrió los ojos con desmesura.

El chidori se desvaneció de su mano, pues el chakra que usó para poder crearlo era el que le quedaba de reserva. Jadeaba, y aunque intentó mantener el sharingan, no pudo más. Su ojo oscuro observó a la kunoichi ahí y su expresión cansada reflejó el desconcierto.

―S-Sakura…

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―el ninja poseedor del rinnengan y el sharingan tambaleó y aunque intentó apoyarse en la construcción con su brazo, estaba agotado y cayó de rodillas al suelo. La ninja médico actuó sin pensarlo, sintiendo un mar de cosas encima como para procesarlas todas, siendo lo más grande, sin duda, la urgencia que tenía de llegar a su lado.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chan chan chaaaaaaaan :B

Yo sé que ahora mismo querrán matarme por terminar el capítulo justo ahí x'D PERO FINALMENTE, ¡nuestra pareja favorita se encuentra en esta historia! ¿están emocionados y preparados? ewe

¡Pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo! Aunque es triste que no he recibido muchos reviews desde el anterior ;o; askdskad ojalá pueda conocer qué piensan al respecto de este.

Joss

¡Nyan! ¡Qué linda eres! *u* soy feliz sabiendo que te gustó el anterior, finalmente tenemos más detalles del shiroi no sakura :B ¿qué te ha parecido la historia? 7u7 ¿tienes alguna teoría interesante en mente?

Huehuehue, nuestro querido intruso ha aparecido finalmente y demostrado que tus sospechas eran ciertas ;D ksdasda ¿tan emocionada/o como yo? ¡Espero tu review! n.n

¡Hasta muy pronto!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Dai Emi**


	6. Las pistas del ninja solitario

*ACLARACIÓN*

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta

  
  


"Akai hana no kiroku"

(Crónicas de la flor roja)

Sakura & Sasuke

______________________________

Capítulo VI

"Las pistas del ninja solitario."

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo sin visitar Konohagakure. Sin embargo, nunca pensó tener que volver a la tierra del fuego tan pronto. Continuaba férreo en su idea de expiar sus pecados mientras viajaba por el mundo y observaba todo lo que había pasado por alto… Además, estaba seguro de que, hasta que no terminara de solucionar ciertos asuntos que aún le preocupaban, no podría volver… Incluso, seguía dudando de si sería una buena idea quedarse en Konoha. Durante su viaje, ya habían ocurrido varios incidentes en donde intentaban arrebatarle sus poderes oculares. Sasuke estaba cada vez más seguro de que podría mantener la aldea y a quienes la habitaban fuera de peligro si él no estaba en ella, por más irónico que eso fuera.

Por ahora, lo único por lo que más se preocupaba, era por no dejar ningún cabo suelto con el asunto de Kaguya Ootsusuki. Le molestaba recordar que Kuro Zetsu había estado jugando con todo el mundo durante un gran periodo de tiempo con el fin de resucitar a su madre. No descartaba que hubiera dejado semillas de caos desperdigadas por doquier durante la búsqueda de su objetivo y que estas, a la larga, pudieran volver a convertirse en el peligro inconmensurable de que la Diosa conejo se manifestara una vez más en el mundo.

Había estado buscando más de esos rastros durante ya un buen tiempo desde que salió de la aldea. Hacía unos días, en uno de los lugares por los que había pasado, escuchó por casualidad una leyenda respecto a un clan maldito que buscaba poder y terminó encontrándolo junto con la ruina. Aquella historia de buenas a primeras no era algo por lo cual Sasuke Uchiha debiera prestar demasiada atención… pero eso cambió cuando, el sujeto que contaba la historia, los guió hacia las ruinas de un templo y en el interior, mostró un muro con una escritura que, según decía el guía, solo podría leer aquellos que tuvieran en su sangre la esencia maligna de aquellos que codiciaban el poder.

Sasuke se había quedado pasmado al ver que, la escritura de ese muro era demasiado similar a la piedra de los Uchiha en el santuario Nakano. Por ello, esperó a que todos los demás que visitaban aquel lugar se fueran para poder examinar aquel muro con detenimiento. Al ninja no se le había pasado el hecho de que la piedra de los Uchiha era un mensaje que el Rikkudo sennin había dejado a los de su clan, pero que había sido modificada por Kuro Zetsu con el fin de revivir a Kaguya. Por eso debía ser cuidadoso. Activó el sharingan y esperó que con ello pudiese saber qué era lo que decía aquel mensaje cifrado y así, también comprobar qué tan verídico era lo que el guía dijo hacía un rato.

No funcionó. Aún con el sharingan no podía leer la escritura. Intentó con el rinnengan y tuvo el mismo resultado. Pensó que, al final de cuentas, aquello pudiera ser solamente un fake. Pero tomó precauciones y revisó la piedra con detenimiento. Algo de lo que diferenciaba ese muro con el trozo de piedra que había en el santuario Nakano, además del tamaño y la extensión del mensaje, era que había algunos dibujos cincelados alrededor de las palabras. Los mismos, se trataban de largas y enroscadas serpientes que parecían reptar por toda la piedra y meterse entre las palabras.

Sasuke tuvo una idea, la cual, no sabía si en realidad fuera buena o si funcionaría siquiera, pero que valía la pena intentar… pese a que seguramente terminaría de destruir las ruinas de aquel templo. Suspiró. Apenas estuvo seguro de que no quedaba gente dentro, se mordió el pulgar y realizó los sellos del jutsu de invocación. Se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La serpiente azul, Aoda, apareció tras la polvareda y con su gran tamaño, causó que la gran mayoría de la construcción, desgastada ya por el paso del tiempo, se desmoronara. Hubo conmoción y alarma en los habitantes del pueblo y de la gente que justo acababa de salir de ahí gritó sorprendida y luego huyó despavorida al ver ahí al enorme animal entre el polvo.

El ninja observó a Aoda quejarse por tener encima el derrumbe y al ver a su invocador delante, impávido como siempre, pese al daño, se quedó consternado.

━S-Sasuke-sama ¿por qué me invocó aquí? ━preguntó la serpiente, intentando quitarse el escombro de encima sin moverse demasiado bruscamente para que nada más le siguiera cayendo encima.

━Necesito que me ayudes a descifrar una cosa… No, mejor dicho, quiero saber si es que puedes hacerlo. ━respondió el Uchiha con su acostumbrada personalidad tan plana. Aoda lo observó preguntándose de dónde habría salido un humano con tan poco tacto y entendió enseguida el desagrado de Manda por él antes, pese a que él solo podía quedarse consternado. Contrario de Manda, no guardaba rencores con facilidad.

━L-lo que necesite… ━respondió la serpiente, mientras una gota se deslizaba por su largo cuello.

Sasuke señaló el único muro que quedaba en pie del lugar, el que tenía las escrituras, pues se había asegurado de que fuera el único que se mantuviera intacto para poder analizarlo a profundidad.

━Dime, Aoda ¿entiendes lo que dice ahí? ¿sabes qué significa? ━indagó el ninja, observando a la serpiente de forma inquisitiva. La gran invocación dirigió sus ojos amarillos a aquella piedra y sintió nuevamente que una gota se deslizaba por sus escamas.

━...Sasuke-sama… las serpientes solo podemos leer la temperatura.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio. Después de todo, aquello parecía haber sido una mala idea. Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Estaba claro que hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a Aoda invocándolo fuera del templo… pero lo hecho, ya estaba hecho.

━Este templo… su nombre era Hametsu. Hay una leyenda que dice que aquellos que ambicionaban poder quedaron malditos. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?  ━preguntó Sasuke, volviendo a mirar a la invocación. Fue turno de la serpiente de quedarse en silencio y dirigir su atención al ninja.

━El clan Unmei. ━siseó el animal, causando que Sasuke frunciera levemente su entrecejo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

━¡Sasuke-kun! ━gritó Sakura, finalmente llegando a su lado en lo que le parecieron los segundos más largos. Se arrodilló enseguida y le sujetó para que no fuera a caer de bruces al piso. Enseguida comenzó a revisar su estado, dándose cuenta de que su chakra se estaba agotando a una velocidad ridícula. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba violentamente al entender que él también estaba siendo presa de los efectos del árbol. Alarmada, puso la mano en su pecho y comenzó a usar su ninjutsu médico, sin siquiera saber si sería de utilidad, pero deseando hacer todo en su mano para evitar que lo peor ocurriera━ R-resiste, Sasuke-kun. ━pidió la kunoichi, demasiado confundida y alarmada como para poder dar orden a sus ideas.

━S-Sakura ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ━preguntó el Uchiha, jadeando por el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener la consciencia a flote. Estaba sudando. Ella no entendía cómo no pudo notar su presencia antes… no, cómo es que un ninja tan fuerte como él había sido completamente sometido. Si había caído prisionero de la gente del pueblo… pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo habrían hecho uno, primeramente?

━No hables, guarda energías. ━ordenó Sakura, preocupada por el estado tan delicado del ninja.

El filo de una katana se acercó al cuello de la kunoichi y esta respingó enseguida. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Ayame sosteniendo el arma y mirándola con recelo. Se confundió todavía más.

━Así que lo conoces… Te advertí que si llegaba a saber que tus intenciones contra la gente de este pueblo eran perversas, te detendría, Sakura. ━dijo la sacerdotisa, dejando a la pobre kunoichi aún sin entender lo más mínimo de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. ━Te lo dije, abuela, te dije que no deberíamos confiar en los ninjas. ━añadió la chica, apretando la empuñadura.

━¿Q-qué? No… te equivocas. Sasuke-kun… él jamás haría algo para causarles mal, ni yo lo haría, Ayame… ━respondió la kunoichi, sin saber de dónde salían tantas acusaciones tan de pronto… Miró a Sasuke, preguntándose también qué era lo que había hecho para que lo consideraran un enemigo. ━¿Por qué Sasuke-kun era su prisionero?

━No estás en posición para hacer preguntas, Sakura. ━respondió Ayame, estrechando los párpados━ Ahora mismo los capturaré a los dos y…

━Ayame, espera. ━interrumpió Fuji, acercándose también. La joven sacerdotisa rechistó y miró a su abuela con frustración.

━¡No anciana! ¡Ya deja de detenerme! ¡Deja de intentar pensar por mí! ¡Sabes que lo único que quiero es proteger a este pueblo, no sigas metiéndote! ¡Si Sakura lo conoce está claro que es su cómplice! ━alegó Ayame, tensa y levantando una mano. La colocó delante de su pecho con la palma estirada y los dedos juntos.

Sakura conocía muy bien esa posición. Abrió los ojos con desmesura. Tan solo pudo cubrir a Sasuke con su propio cuerpo y apretó los párpados.

El sonido del metal chocando contra el suelo fue lo primero que Sakura escuchó a continuación. Despegó los párpados y miró consternada por sobre su hombro. Fuji tenía la mano sobre el hombro de su nieta y la expresión de la anciana volvía a ser cansada y seria. Los brazos de Ayame se desplomaron a los lados de su cuerpo y toda ella comenzó a quedarse flácida. Cualquier cosa que la anciana hubiera hecho, la dejó inconsciente. La vieja mujer apenas podía sujetar el cuerpo de su nieta.

Sasuke tosió y apoyó la mano en el suelo para evitar derrumbarse. La kunoichi volvió a sujetarlo, preocupada, pero notando que su chakra, de alguna forma, de a poco comenzaba a normalizarse. Pestañeó y miró a la anciana, con una cara que muy claramente dejaba ver su consternación.

━Fuji-sama… ¿por qué…?

━Ren, por favor lleva Ayame adentro. ━ordenó la anciana a uno de los sacerdotes que presenciaban la escena y que enseguida obedeció a su petición. Tomó a la joven sacerdotisa y la cargó para llevarla a donde la superior le había pedido. Fuji suspiró. ━Ayame se precipita mucho. No quería llegar al punto de tener que dormirla… pero no está bien dar una sentencia sin conocer todas las versiones. ━se explicó la mujer, apoyándose nuevamente en su báculo. Se veía demasiado cansada. ━De todos modos… hasta saber qué es lo que está sucediendo, Sakura, tú y ese joven tendrán que quedar bajo vigilancia. De ti no hemos visto nada que nos haga creer que quieres traicionarnos o hacernos mal… pero él… intentó destruir el árbol no bien llegó aquí. ━reveló Fuji.

La expresión de Sakura creció en desconcierto. Miró a Sasuke en perplejidad. Si él había intentado destruir el árbol…

"Lo sabía."

Entonces la idea de que estuviera relacionado con el rikkudo sennin o Kaguya Ootsusuki no era solamente una suposición.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Sasuke miró a Aoda con la duda bailando en su semblante. Después de todo, parecía que algo sí sabía al respecto.

━¿El clan Unmei? ━repitió el ninja, buscando más información. La gran serpiente pareció asentir al mover su cabeza.

━Sucedió hace ya bastante… pero es bien sabido por todos en la Cueva Ryūchi, uno de los lugares legendarios y de donde yo provengo. ━explicó el reptil, enroscándose un poco en sí mismo para estar más cómodo. El ninja estrechó los párpados. Sabía de la existencia de ese lugar. Era donde Orochimaru había intentado obtener el poder sannin aunque finalmente hubiera sido Kabuto el que logró tenerlo. Sintió que ya tenía una pista más que le daba todo el sentido a la historia anterior.

━Ya veo… entonces, supongo que ese clan del que hablas fue a buscar poder en la cueva. ━indagó Sasuke.

━Sí. Aunque no fueron los primeros en ir en búsqueda del senjutsu… sí son famosos por ser los únicos en haber burlado a la muerte al fallar una de las tres pruebas. El sabio de la serpiente blanca los debió haber engullido… y no fue así. ━replicó el reptil, causando que el Uchiha volviera a estrechar los párpados. Aoda continuó sin necesidad de que el ninja se lo pidiera. ━La sangre de ese clan, o por lo menos, sus habilidades eran bastante especiales. Aunque no lograron obtener el modo sabio, sí lograron robar algo del poder de mis ancestros, aunque eso mismo los maldijo. Cuando salieron de la cueva, sus cuerpos y voluntades fueron corrompidas por la maldición, se volvieron muy poderosos, pero también, inestables y sedientos de sangre. El sabio de la serpiente blanca predijo que acabarían matándose entre sí y ese sería el castigo por hurtar ese poder. ━informó Aoda.

Sasuke sopesó aquella historia. Miró nuevamente hacia el muro y estrechó los párpados. ¿Estaría relacionado ese clan con Kaguya? No podía ignorar simplemente el hecho de que existía otra piedra así. Era una posibilidad que el Zetsu Negro la hubiera hecho con la finalidad de que ese clan, "los Unmei" fueran directo a la cueva Ryūchi porque el poder que buscaba que obtuvieran lo llevarían más cerca de resucitar a su madre. Necesitaba más información. 

━Dices que el sabio de la serpiente blanca estuvo presente… Entonces, dime dónde está la cueva, Aoda. Necesito preguntarle algunas cosas también. ━ordenó.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Sakura suspiró, no había tenido una noche tan larga desde la cuarta guerra ninja. Miró hacia las puertas, notando las sombras de los hombres que habían dispuesto alrededor del lugar para mantenerlos vigilados. Tal como lo había dicho Fuji, hasta que no pudieran esclarecer todo aquello, no tendrían libertad. La kunoichi estaba preocupada, porque de ese modo, estando en confinamiento, tampoco podría actuar si es que algo más ocurría aquella noche.

Le pesaban los párpados y el cuerpo le dolía. También le quedaba poco chakra. No había descansado demasiado desde que llegó a Saku-machi… con todo lo que había ocurrido sólo el primer día, se preguntaba cómo serían los siguientes. Miró hacia el futón donde Sasuke estaba, dormido, a su lado, tras haberse desmayado en sus brazos hacía rato. Aunque su chakra se había normalizado un poco más, parecía que el agotamiento que sentía el ninja era mucho más que el de ella… La kunoichi se preguntó desde cuándo estaba ahí, qué lo había llevado, por qué había actuado como lo dijo la anciana… Tenía tantas dudas que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza un poco. Quería dormir… pero sería irresponsable hacerlo en esa situación.

Sin embargo… y después de todo, también se sentía feliz, aunque eso fuera aún más irresponsable que lo anterior. No era para menos, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su corazón anhelaba al Uchiha todo el tiempo, y no lo había visto en ya en un buen rato. Ver su semblante tranquilo ahí frente a ella… durmiendo… estar en su compañía… Era lo que siempre había querido. Suspiró otra vez por lo bajo.

"¿Tiene que ser siempre así, Sasuke-kun? No tienes remedio…" pensó Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa algo cansada. Si se ponía a contar las veces en que estuvo de ese modo… solo cuidándolo, aunque Sasuke no le dijera nada, habría perdido la cuenta para ese momento. Se permitió sentir nostalgia recordando los exámenes chunnin en el bosque prohibido, las visitas al hospital después de la llegada de Itachi a la aldea… todas esas ocasiones cuando era una niña. Era todo bastante similar y a la vez, todo había cambiado.

Acercó la mano a la frente de Sasuke para revisar su temperatura. Ya era normal. Sintió ganas de dejar la mano ahí… o mejor dicho, de poder tocarlo un poco más. Rozó con sus dedos los mechones del cabello que caía sobre su frente, deslizó delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos por la piel de su mejilla y notó que él dejaba salir un suspiro tranquilo. Sakura se ruborizó. Deseó saber si es que algo estaba pasando por la mente de Sasuke y qué sería. Envidió que estuviera durmiendo de ese modo. Se preguntó si se enojaría de verla haciendo eso. Aunque se conocieran desde niños, la kunoichi pensó que la persona que tenía delante era completamente un misterio para ella. Tsunade sin duda la regañaría. Por el momento, se podría decir que Sasuke era su paciente y no debería estar tocándolo así, aunque fueran simples roces.

"Sasuke-kun… te eché de menos."

Se resignó a que no hubiera un momento adecuado para decirle eso. Posiblemente cuando despertara, estaría también interrogándola sobre qué estaba haciendo en Saku-machi. No tendrían una conversación casual, sino que todo estaría orientado a qué sucedía ahí. Soltó una risita por lo bajo mientras apartaba la mano y la dejaba descansar sobre su muslo. Pensó que realmente, desde que Sasuke volvió a ser Sasuke, no habían tenido una charla amena o casual demasiado larga. Pero… era el encanto del Uchiha, suponía ella.

Pasaba el tiempo, y el cansancio hacía cada vez más mella en la kunoichi. Se le cerraban los párpados, y aunque intentaba mantenerse despierta, era cada vez más difícil hacerlo. No supo cuándo fue que finalmente el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida en esa posición, sentada en el tatami, a un lado de Sasuke.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Despertó en medio de la noche. Sentía aún todo el cuerpo entumecido y su chakra seguía débil. Pestañeó un par de veces, notando que estaba de nuevo en una habitación. Aunque la sensación era diferente a antes. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y entendió por qué. Sakura estaba ahí. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida pese a que se encontraba sentada y resolvió enseguida que aquello era así porque se había quedado cuidándolo pese a que también se veía agotada. 

El Uchiha se sentía preocupado, de todos modos ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahí precisamente? Se incorporó un poco de forma silenciosa y pensó en despertarla para preguntárselo. Notó la presencia de más personas fuera de aquel lugar y adivinó que estarían ahí porque los vigilaban. Resolvió que ahora Sakura también sería objeto de eso mismo. Aunque en esa ocasión, no sentía que su chakra estuviera siendo bloqueado como antes… probablemente eso sería a causa de la presencia de la kunoichi ahí. 

Pese a las dudas, resolvió que lo más prudente sería dejarla descansar… y también, hacerlo él un poco más. Nuevamente dirigió su atención a Sakura. Aunque le dolía el cuerpo, se incorporó del todo, quedando sentado. Sería algo difícil hacer lo que pretendía con el único brazo del cual disponía. Sin embargo, lo echó a la suerte. 

Se acercó a la kunoichi y le pasó el brazo por la espalda, sujetándola suavemente. Observó su expresión, a ver si es que aquello la despertaba. Al confirmar que no era así, la atrajo hacia él, causando que se apoyara en su pecho. Sakura estaba tan cansada que aquello no la despertó tampoco, ni el hecho de que Sasuke finalmente lograra recostarla a ella en el futón y la arropara. 

La observó en silencio un momento más, se aseguró que su cabello rosado no estuviera sobre su rostro, apartando los mechones con delicadeza de él, y finalmente, al levantarse caminó a una de las esquinas de la habitación, se sentó contra ella y apoyó ahí la espalda. Ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir en sitios así. Se acomodó, se cubrió con su capa y minutos después, volvió a dormir. Suponía que ambos tendrían un largo día al salir el sol.

  
  


FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


SDLKADJSADAKS * inserte gritos histéricos de fangirl aquí* llaksjhkd CÓMO ADORO ESCRIBIR ESTAS COSAS *u* amo, AMO estos pequeños momentos de felicidad que me auto-doy x'D ya era hora de un poco de fanservice sasusaku ¿no? 7u7 después de cortar el capítulo anterior tan cruelmente espero haberme redimido x'D JAJAJAJA

Omg la historia avanzaaaaa ewe he estado dejando varias pistas ¿ya han armado alguna teoría sobre lo que pasa aquí? 7u7 huehue

Ays ¿y saben qué otra cosa amo igual que escribir este fanfic? Leer sus comentarios TuT hacen que todo valga tanto la pena ;o; los adoro a todos lakdjsad

CinthCat

Oh vamos :B no soy taaaan mala 7u7 solo un poquis n.n ¡ya tienes ración sasusaku para llevar! ¡Espero tu próximo review y sigue al pendiente! ;D esto solo inicia

Joss

¡Habemus fanservice! *.* Yo siempre estoy contenta de leer tus comentarios en cada capítulo askdaskld me encanta que ya vayas armando tu teoría ewe ¡ya quiero saber qué piensas al respecto! ¡pronto habrá más sensual sasusaku para disfrutar! nun ¡Espero tu review!

Mara1451

*Sale tímidamente de su escondite* ¡Ch-chotto! ¡Guarda las antorchas, si me linchas no podré seguir escribiendo! x'D askdasd sorry not sorry :B tenía que alimentar la intriga, mantener la emoción, dar ese feeling de: "¡OMG QUIERO MÁS!" x'D así que, espero que este capítulo te haya dejado contenta *w* muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar! yo también espero el siguiente review de tu parte, Mara-chan *3*

Margarymoon

¡Nyan! ¡Tiempo sin leerte! *wwww* no sabes lo mucho que me ha emocionado ver tu review ;O; *inserte corazones gay* sadksad me hace sentir tan feliz que a mis lectores les guste tanto lo que escribo TwT!! Aquí está el nuevo cap, hecho con todo el amor del mundo :3 espero te haya gustado también ¡pronto tendrás el extra en Príncipe oscuro! ;) ya está en el horno aunque le falta un poco más n.n ¡espero saber más de ti!

  
  


Minna, esto es todo por ahora *w* gracias por seguir al pendiente del fic

¡Hasta muy pronto!

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

GRACIAS POR LEER

Dai Emi

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	7. Conjeturas

*ACLARACIÓN*

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta

  
  


"Akai hana no kiroku"

(Crónicas de la flor roja)

Sakura & Sasuke

\--------------

Capítulo VII

"Conjeturas" 

  
  


Despertó sobresaltada. Apenas su visión se aclaró, pudo notar que fuera ya era de día. Aunque lejanos, se adivinaban los sonidos de las aves cantando y la gente moviéndose. Apretó las manos en torno a las sábanas y también, hizo lo mismo con su quijada. Se le revolvió el estómago. 

"¿Otra vez? Esto… ¿es enserio?" Ayame golpeó el futón con el puño cerrado mientras sentía que lágrimas de frustración se agolpaban en sus ojos. Si no fuera tan orgullosa como lo era, seguramente habría gritado por fin toda la rabia que tenía dentro. Su abuela una nueva vez la detuvo. Impidió que hiciera su deber. Se sentía tan mal de que continuara tratándola como una niña que apenas y podía tolerar la sensación tan desagradable. Cayeron sus lágrimas sobre la manta que cubría sus piernas. 

―Abuela… ¿por qué? ―sollozó en la soledad de su habitación. Sentir que su propia familia no confiaba en su propio poder o en lo que pensaba le laceraba profundamente y entristecía aún más. 

Ofuscada por todos esos sentimientos, se levantó airada, limpiándose las lágrimas de forma ruda con el brazo. Anduvo con prisa hacia la habitación donde adivinaba, estaría Fuji, realizando sus oraciones matutinas como acostumbraba. Entró estrepitosamente y vio a su abuela dándole la espalda, de rodillas ante el altar que habían puesto a los fallecidos padres de Ayame. El largo cabello blanco de Fuji se extendía en el suelo, como un abanico. La anciana rezaba silenciosamente entre aromas de incienso. 

Ayame volvió a sentir que comenzaban a agolparse las lágrimas en sus ojos y poco le importó el lugar.

―¿Vas a explicarme por qué me consideras tan inepta, anciana? ¿Por qué cada paso que quiero dar por mi cuenta está mal para ti, eh? ¿me crees tan torpe? ―increpó la joven sacerdotisa, harta de la situación. 

Fuji no se giró hacia ella. 

―Ayame, muestra tu respeto ante tus padres. Esa actitud que tienes…

―¡Eso da igual, vieja! ¡Si ellos estuvieran vivos…! 

―¡Ayame! ―zanjó la mujer mayor, que, si bien podría dar un aspecto inofensivo o incluso, cordial, era severa y no permitía muchos de los comportamientos rebeldes que con su nieta eran bastantes― ¿Cómo pretendes ser tratada como adulto si continúas mostrando esa necedad propia de una niña? ―regañó la mujer, bajando las manos que sostenían un amuleto de cuentas con el que guiaba sus oraciones― Deberías avergonzarte de ti misma en lugar de molestarte con los demás. ―añadió. 

Aquellas palabras calaron en la joven chica, quien apretaba los puños hasta hacerse daño en las palmas con las uñas. Volvió a notar las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas hasta su mentón y todo su cuerpo tembló. 

Fuji miró un poco sobre su hombro antes de dejar el amuleto en su lugar y buscar tomar su báculo, para apoyarse en él y ponerse de pie.

―Buscas saber por qué no te permito actuar. Tu fuerza es grande, Ayame, pero también lo es tu imprudencia. No te das el tiempo para considerar muchos escenarios. Eres joven y piensas que todo tiene solo una forma de solucionarse, descartando el resto de las posibilidades. ―la vieja mujer se giró a confrontar a su nieta, con la mirada seria― Si no maduras y aprendes a actuar de manera más cauta, solo llevarás a este pueblo a la ruina aunque desees protegerlo. ―reprendió. 

Ayame bajó la mirada y apretó los párpados. Se sentía perdida y enojada. Desde que era una niña, solamente buscaba hacer el bien para todos en la aldea. Sintió la mano de su abuela en su hombro y se encogió por la mezcla de emociones que tenía. Por un lado, su orgullo quería apartar a la anciana. Por otro, la parte sensible de su ser, solo quería ser comprendida y deseaba un abrazo. No hizo ni una ni otra cosa.

―Tener el poder de hacer las cosas, no quiere decir que hacerlas solo así esté bien, Ayame. Entiendo lo que tu corazón quiere… pero debes darle la oportunidad también a las ideas en tu cabeza de tener flexibilidad. ―Fuji retiró la mano del hombro de su nieta y soltó un leve suspiro. Indagó en la expresión de la joven sacerdotisa si es que finalmente sus palabras habían logrado brindar luz a su ofuscado pensar y esperó que así fuera. La situación ya era lo suficientemente difícil como para además tener que lidiar con una muchacha tan impulsiva como su nieta. 

La joven peli naranja no respondió nada. Se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos y a recomponerse. Eso ya era algo, al menos, no seguiría discutiendo, al parecer. 

―Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer con esos ninjas, abuela? ―preguntó por fin, mirando la expresión de Fuji con atención. La anciana asintió, comprendiendo la importancia del tema, así como los sentimientos de su nieta. 

―Voy a llegar al fondo del asunto, Ayame. Si descubro que Konoha solo busca nuestra destrucción o apoderarse del poder del árbol sagrado, los detendré. Pero… ―la expresión de Fuji adquirió matices reflexivos― Si los motivos de esa gente son causados por algo diferente a la ambición… o si tienen información que nosotros no… entonces tendremos que tomar decisiones cuidadosamente. ―musitó. 

La joven sacerdotisa frunció el ceño. Eso no lo entendía. ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían saber esos ninjas de Saku-machi que sus propios habitantes no? Por más que lo pensaba, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Suspiró. Su abuela tendría que demostrarle qué tan cierto era aquello que tanto decía sobre las oportunidades. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Pese a que el sol había salido hacía un par de horas, aún no había notado que hubiese algún movimiento importante afuera. Aún los vigilaban, de eso estaba seguro. Se preguntó qué era lo que pensaban hacer con ellos a continuación. Hasta el día anterior, a él le habían mantenido preso y aislado. De no ser por el ataque de lo que fuera aquella cosa que vio anoche, posiblemente seguiría dentro de aquel templo con el chakra completamente bloqueado. Aún no entendía del todo la manera en que aquel jutsu o lo que hubiera usado la sacerdotisa funcionaba, solo le quedaba claro que, como fuera, sellaba la gran mayoría del chakra para hacerlo inutilizable. Realmente no creyó que las habilidades de esa gente fueran de aquella categoría. La información que había obtenido en la cueva Ryūchi era más limitada de lo que pensó, también. 

Desvió la mirada de la puerta para poder dirigirla hacia Sakura. La kunoichi aún no despertaba. Sasuke se preguntó cuánto más estaría dormida… la noche anterior, no parecía que a ella le hubieran hecho lo mismo que a él, puesto que había podido usar su ninjutsu médico sin problemas. Aún así, notaba por la forma en que dormía que sí que había estado utilizando energía antes de que se vieran. Sopesó la posibilidad de que Kakashi se hubiera enterado también de la existencia de Saku-machi y por eso la hubieran enviado ahí… pero, le faltaba un poco de sentido. Para ese tipo de misiones, por precaución, Kakashi debería haber enviado un escuadrón de mínimo tres personas y no sentía la presencia de ningún otro ninja de Konoha ahí además de Sakura. ¿Sería posible que los mismos habitantes del pueblo hubieran recurrido a la aldea, entonces? 

Tenía bastantes dudas. Se vio tentado en despertarla de una vez para poder esclarecerlas. Después de todo, no creía que fueran a dejarlos todo el día ahí sin molestarlos. La vieja mujer y la otra chica seguramente estarían esperando a interrogarlos también. Observó la expresión de la kunoichi que parecía tan cómoda y tranquila ahí entre sueños… y titubeó. Decidió dejarla, después de todo, esperaba que finalmente no tardase en despertar por su cuenta. Si estaba en una misión entonces seguro lo haría en cualquier momento. 

―Sasuke-kun… 

El Uchiha enseguida giró el rostro de nuevo hacia ella y esperó finalmente verla despierta. Separó los labios para contestar, pero frenó cualquier intento de responder cuando notó que la kunoichi aún no abría los ojos. Pestañeó. La expresión de la chica cambiaba de a poco, la mano que descansaba a un lado de su rostro se cerró y Sasuke notó… ¿angustia? 

―Sasuke-kun… basta… ―musitó la kunoichi. El ninja frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Qué estaba soñando? Sintió incomodidad de estar presenciando algo así. Mientras más cambiaba la expresión pacífica que la kunoichi había mantenido, y le mostraba que lo que fuera que estuviera soñando la atormentaba, más crecía esa mala sensación en él. ―Por favor… ―suplicó ella. 

El poseedor del sharingan apretó la quijada. Un rastro de humedad se adivinó bajo el párpado de la chica y pronto, se convirtió en una lágrima. Sasuke apretó el puño. 

Acaso… ¿estaba soñando que él la lastimaba? 

Por su mente pasó el instante en que la hizo caer en un genjutsu tiempo atrás, antes de la última pelea con Naruto. Se vio a sí mismo atravesando su pecho con el chidori en esa ilusión, y luego se vio tratando de matarla en el puente donde mató a Danzo y no soportó la sensación. No soportó seguir pensando que lo que estaba sucediendo ahí era que ella estuviera soñando que él le hacía daño… otra vez. 

―Sakura. ―la llamó, deseando arrebatarla de aquel sueño que le quitaba la tranquilidad a los dos. La chica no despertaba. El ninja no pudo seguir sentado en aquella esquina y se levantó sólo para acercarse y doblar una rodilla delante de ella. Puso su mano en el hombro de la kunoichi y la movió un poco― Despierta.

El verde se asomó debajo de las pestañas de la kunoichi y de pronto, ella misma se incorporó sobresaltada. 

―¿Qué…? ―se veía desorientada, pero Sasuke prefirió eso que la expresión que vio en ella antes. La chica dirigió su mirada hacia él y el ninja solo esperó que no fuera a mirarlo de manera torturadora. Sakura entonces pareció notar que tenía mojado el rostro y recordó lo que fuera que estuviera soñando antes― P-perdón, me quedé dormida… 

―No importa. ―respondió Sasuke, apartándose nuevamente al ponerse de pie y retroceder. No quería que ella se sintiera atosigada… o que notara nada extraño en él. Prefirió no mirarla en ese momento. 

―Pero… si yo estaba cuidándote, por eso… 

El Uchiha se sintió aún más incómodo. Notó una pequeña jarra con agua y un vaso cerca, caminó hacia él para poder servir en el mismo algo del líquido.

―Más importante… ¿recuperaste el chakra? ―desvió Sasuke, mientras revisaba que el agua no estuviera adulterada con nada raro. Le tomó un par de segundos a la kunoichi responderle.

―S-sí… ¿y tú? 

―Sí. ―el azabache volvió hacia ella y le ofreció el vaso de agua sin apenas mirarla. Seguía preguntándose qué diablos había estado atormentándola tanto antes. Necesitaba deshacerse de esos pensamientos― Supongo que no tardarán en venir aquí, esa anciana y la mujer… Sakura, ¿Kakashi te envió? ―al grano. Como siempre. 

Miró a la kunoichi ahora sí. Sakura tomó el vaso que le era ofrecido y asintió. No supo leer muy bien la expresión que tenía ella ahora, pero le aliviaba que no hubiera más angustia. 

―Sí, llegué aquí ayer. La anciana Fuji solicitó la ayuda de Konoha para protegerlos de… bueno, aún no estoy segura, pero lo que vimos anoche, parece ser. Además, estoy aquí para cuidar de los enfermos… ―respondió ella. 

Sasuke agradeció tener otra cosa en qué pensar además de lo que había sucedido segundos antes con ella. ¿Enfermos? Eso no lo sabía. 

―¿Cuáles enfermos? ―preguntó, volviendo a sentarse, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente con ella. Fue el turno de que Sakura lo mirase con atención. Indudablemente, ambos tenían muchas cosas que preguntarse. 

―Sasuke-kun ¿qué tanto sabes sobre el shiroi no sakura? ―responder una pregunta con otra no era muy práctico, pensaba él, pero seguro ella tendría alguna buena razón para ello, esperaba.

―Nada muy concreto, pero por lo que he averiguado, encierra un poder muy peligroso. Sospecho que ese poder tiene que ver con alguna de las encarnaciones de Indra. Por eso intenté destruir el árbol. ―informó él. La expresión de la kunoichi enseguida reflejó sorpresa. 

―Lo sabía. ―musitó ella, absorta en pensamientos. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, parecía ser que ella tenía probablemente más información que él. ―Es decir, no estaba segura de algo así, pero es que el árbol tiene algunas características compatibles con el shinju. La enfermedad que mencionaba es a causa de ello, al parecer, se roba el chakra de las personas hasta dejarlos muy débiles, o secos, o convertirlos en monstruos. ―exteriorizó la kunoichi. 

Fue el turno de Sasuke en fruncir el entrecejo. ¿El shinju? Definitivamente su teoría era cierta.

―Eso quiere decir que la información que tengo es correcta… en este pueblo se reencarnó la voluntad de Ashura e Indra en algún momento. ―reveló el Uchiha. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Pese al despertar que había tenido, el tema que había tomado la conversación para ese punto había eclipsado por el momento aquel extraño sueño que había tenido. Ahora mismo, la prioridad era desenmarañar todo lo posible aquel asunto y si Sasuke tenía aún más información del tema, entonces era menester compartirla también. Sakura le contó al azabache hasta el último detalle de los hechos que Fuji le había mencionado el día anterior y descubrió que, para su sorpresa, el Uchiha no tenía conocimiento alguno del clan Fujimoto. Para el momento en que Sakura terminó de relatar la historia tal como se la contaron a ella, la expresión de Sasuke dejaba ver que se encontraba meditando y tratando de hacer que todas las piezas encajaran.

―Ya veo. Es fácil resolver que uno de los Fujimoto tenía la voluntad de Ashura… lo cual explica un poco también cómo es que tienen la capacidad de controlar el chakra con tanta precisión y además, al parecer usar algún tipo de variante del mokuton, o al menos, tienen habilidades similares a las de los Senju. ―murmuró Sasuke, mientras pensaba en el árbol. ―No es lo mismo, pero en esencia, tiene parte de ello. ―añadió, frotándose levemente el mentón.

Sakura concordó y realizó un asentimiento. 

―Sasuke-kun, ¿qué información tienes tú sobre los Unmei? ―preguntó la kunoichi, absorta en la conversación que mantenían. Antes de que el azabache pudiera responder, ambos notaron a la vez la presencia de Fuji y su nieta en la puerta y por eso voltearon hacia esa dirección. 

La anciana corrió la puerta hacia un lado y les observó. 

―Me parece que también necesitamos estar presentes en esta conversación. ―apuntó la anciana mujer. Ayame iba tras ella, y los dos ninjas de Konoha pudieron notar el descontento de la más joven, pese a que en esa ocasión, no intentó atacarlos. 

Sasuke miró a ambas con su acostumbrada falta de expresión, parecía analizarlas. Sakura se preguntó cómo era que habían logrado bloquear su chakra. Recordó algunas de las habilidades de Ayame, como el poder pasar su energía a un objeto, como su katana. Pero descartó la posibilidad enseguida, puesto que Sasuke no había tenido ninguna herida aparente. Entonces, tuvo que haber caído en ello de otro modo. 

―Vaya, te ves mucho mejor que ayer. ―añadió Fuji, al intercambiar la mirada con Sasuke. Él no respondió― Por un momento pensé que tú también cederías ante las energías malignas y terminarías por transformarte. ―tanto la anciana como la joven sacerdotisa ingresaron al lugar y se sentaron en el tatami frente a los ninjas. 

Sakura ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad. Enseguida se sintió aliviada y a la vez, preocupada porque volviera a presentarse una ocasión en que eso no pudiera descartarse como posibilidad. Realmente necesitaba entender lo más pronto posible todo acerca de ese padecimiento para poder también saber cómo contrarrestarlo. Eso, o aprender a usar las técnicas de las sacerdotisas para purificar, aunque no sabía si pudiera hacerlo, lo intentaría. 

―Tu amigo no habla demasiado, ¿eh, Sakura? ―preguntó Fuji, haciendo que la ninja se sobresaltara.

―E-eso… ―miró hacia Sasuke. 

―Hasta el día de hoy desconocía muchas cosas sobre este lugar. ―respondió Sasuke con simpleza a la anciana.

―Y aún así decidiste actuar tal como lo hiciste… ―respondió Fuji, mirando de soslayo a su nieta de una manera bastante significativa. Ayame se ruborizó y miró a otro lado, rechistando. 

―Lo que sabía tenía el peso suficiente. Y ahora que Sakura me ha contado un poco más, estoy doblemente seguro de que el árbol debe ser destruido. ―respondió Sasuke, directo. Fuji lo observó en silencio un momento, analítica. 

―No puedo dejar que lo hagan. ―resolvió finalmente.

―Fuji-sama… ―intervino Sakura― Por favor déjenos explicarnos al respecto… Estoy segura de que reconsiderará la opción tras escuchar lo que nosotros sabemos. ―replicó. La anciana también la observó en silencio un momento. 

―Sakura, la situación es delicada ahora mismo. Dependiendo de lo que nos tengan que contar, nosotros tenemos que decidir cómo actuar. Nosotros hemos solicitado la ayuda de Konoha, pero si Konoha actúa en aras de sus propios intereses, las cosas no resultarán nada bien. ―explicó la anciana. Era tal como lo había dicho Kakashi en la aldea cuando le estaba asignando la misión. La kunoichi recordó las palabras de su sensei. Realmente, mantener un equilibrio en el mundo ninja era demasiado complicado. Recién estaban cimentando el camino de la paz, y un pequeño error podría salir muy caro. 

―Aún así, el árbol no solo los pone en peligro a ustedes, sino también al resto del mundo. ―Sasuke volvió a tomar la palabra, serio― Imagino que estuvieron al tanto de la gran cuarta guerra ninja… ―inquirió, observando a las dos mujeres. 

Aunque Ayame no hubiera dicho nada antes, en esa ocasión no vio por qué callarse. 

―Los problemas de los ninjas no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. ―zanjó, y pese a todo, por la tensión de sus hombros, se adivinaba que algo sí tenía que ver. 

―Aún así, un evento de tal magnitud debió haber afectado hasta a Saku-machi. ―insistió Sasuke.

La expresión de Fuji era seria. Se notaba que el tema no le agradaba, ni un poco, al igual que Ayame, que también parecía de algún modo ansiosa por ese tema. Finalmente, fue la anciana quien asintió. 

―Sí, hubieron algunos acontecimientos aquí también a razón de esa guerra. ¿Qué con ello? ―preguntó la mujer mayor. 

―El motivo de esa guerra es lo interesante. En un principio se creía que la razón era simplemente la búsqueda de poder, pero ocultaba algo mucho más perverso. El motivo era revivir a Kaguya Ootsusuki, la Diosa conejo. ―continuó Sasuke. Ni a Ayame ni a Fuji pareció hacerles mella aquel nombre. 

"¿Tan ajenas son al mundo shinobi?" se preguntó Sakura, sorprendida. 

―La historia es demasiado larga, así que la resumiré. El poder de esa diosa era escalofriante. La ambición que tenía era poner al mundo entero bajo una ilusión infinita mientras se robaba la energía de cada uno. Era muy peligrosa y sellarla nuevamente fue todo un fastidio. El asunto es que a través del tiempo hubieron varios intentos de revivirla, aunque solo en esa ocasión se haya logrado, porque las fuerzas que eran necesarias,reencarnaban en personas diferentes. ―explicó el Uchiha. Sakura observaba atentamente las expresiones de las sacerdotisas en busca de cualquier escepticismo. 

―¿Estás diciendo que esas reencarnaciones tienen algo que ver con la gente de Saku-machi? ―indagó Ayame, ciertamente, no muy convencida de lo que estaba escuchando. 

―Sí. El clan Unmei, hubo alguien ahí que tuvo que ser uno de los que recibieron ese destino… y también uno del clan Fujimoto. ―asintió Sakura. 

―Entonces, ¿por qué aquí no se logró lo que han dicho, de revivir a esa Diosa? ―preguntó Fuji, atenta a la conversación. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se miraron un momento. 

―Nos gustaría saber eso. Posiblemente sea porque alguno de las reencarnaciones murió, o porque ambos lo hicieron, pero no lo sabemos con seguridad. ―respondió Sakura.― Aún así, Fuji-sama, el puntoes que la energía que esté encerrada dentro del árbol es más peligrosa de lo que ustedes piensan… tal vez la posibilidad de que pueda ser usada para ese mismo objetivo sea baja, pero, no deja de ser una posibilidad. ―la kunoichi se quedó en silencio tras aquello. Sasuke también cateó las expresiones de las mujeres ahí y esperó. 

―Si el problema es la energía maligna, entonces la tarea debería ser purificarla totalmente. ―resolvió la anciana, volviendo a mirar a los presentes.― El árbol es sagrado para nosotros… además de que gracias a él hemos estado protegidos y nos ayuda a prolongar nuestras vidas. Por eso no podemos destruirlo. 

Sakura apretó los labios. Pese a que lo que decía la mujer era cierto, tampoco podía descartar que, a futuro, el mismo árbol representara más una amenaza que una bendición. No sabía si a partir de ese momento el pueblo seguiría estando apartado del mundo, pero, si alguien con ambición sabía de su existencia… indudablemente no acabaría bien. La kunoichi pudo notar que Ayame tenía una expresión algo más acorde a lo que estaba pensando. 

―Si esa es su decisión final, entonces quiero investigar más sobre el árbol y los clanes. Compartiré la información que tengo sobre el clan Unmei, y dado que soy un ninja de Konoha, cooperaré con la misión de Sakura aquí. ―comenzó nuevamente Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de todos― Sin embargo, si después de todo, el árbol resulta ser algo de lo cual ciertamente deberíamos preocuparnos, entonces insistiré en que deba ser eliminado. 

―En ese caso, tendrás que mostrarme pruebas de eso, jovencito. ―Fuji se veía bastante obstinada al respecto de terminar con ese resultado y era notorio. Pero eso al Uchiha no parecía importarle demasiado. 

―Primero, quiero saber por qué motivo el sello que tendría el árbol se rompió. Imagino que se mantuvo por varios años intacto, así que debe haber algún motivo por el cual ahora ha cedido. ―Sasuke estaba decidido, y Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo en ello. 

El asunto no debía ser dejado a la ligera. 

Ayame finalmente miró a ambos ninjas y luego suspiró.

―Yo también quiero saber más. Abuela, deja que yo vigile los progresos de Sakura y su camarada. Así podremos estar seguros de que hacen lo que dicen. ―argumentó, y por una vez, su abuela parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que decía su nieta. 

Por el momento, todos parecían de acuerdo finalmente. La anciana asintió. Ayame se vio contenta por una vez también.

―Muy bien, en ese caso, jovencito, dinos lo que sabes sobre los Unmei. ―pidió la anciana.

  
  


FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


¿No odian cuando aparece el mensajito de arriba? :B Weno, eso espero! xD porque eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo huehue. Aaaaunque de lo que sí estoy segura es que nunca hay suficiente Sasusaku en cada cap xD ¿eh? PERO NO DESESPEREN, que habrá más uwú 

¡Gracias a todos por seguir comentando la historia! *w* Un review hace a Dai very happy aslkdjas

Margarymoon

Todos amamos a un Sasuke considerado twt lástima que solo lo haga cuando nadie lo está viendo D: XD pero it's something *u* además de que sí que es adoreibol alkdjsal twt soy feliz sabiendo que te está gustando más la historia ¡tú eres genial por seguir dejándome saber lo que piensas! ;* espero leerte pronto! 

Joss

xDDDDD página trolleadora jajajaja sñlkdasd Ya tenemos un poco más de sasusaku pa nuestras venas *w* espero estar llenando mucho tus expectativas y seguir alimentando tu intriga ewe ujuujuu no diré nada respecto a tu teoría, pero me encanta que sigas preguntándote cosas interesantes ;) esperaré tu próximo review!

Cinthcat

¡Gracias a ti por comentar! *.* Alimenta mi cocoro su ánimo. Owww venga, que poco a poquito se va mirando bonito ewe o no? Además, estoy apegándome lo más que puedo a los personajes! ;) todo para que esta historia salga completamente fiel a la historia *3* tal como dices, cositas pequeñas, gran significado. ¡Espero tu próximo comentario!

Mara1451

UY 7u7 no podríamos con tanta sabrosura si es que el Sasukito hubiera acostado a su mujer con él eh xD que ahí hay calor y no por un Goukakyou no jutsu x'D aslkdjasd seguiré jugando ewe todo para que sea más dulce el final ;3 ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! *-* Espero tu review.

  
  


¡Hasta muy pronto!

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

GRACIAS POR LEER

Dai Emi

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	8. El clan maldito

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

"_**Akai hana no kiroku"**_

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

_**Sakura & Sasuke**_

Capítulo VIII

"_El clan maldito" _

Una de las particularidades de la cueva Ryūchi, era que no se trataba de un lugar difícil de encontrar. De hecho, Aoda le explicó que era fácil hacerlo, bastaba con tener la intención de llegar ahí. Sasuke ciertamente pensaba que era un lugar extraño, aunque el sistema que se usaba era conveniente para las serpientes. Después de todo, la gran mayoría de los que intentaban acceder al poder que ahí se encerraba, terminaban siendo comida para ellas. Era como acudir por su propia voluntad a una trampa. Aún así, el Uchiha no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar que lo devoraran ahí.

Contempló la entrada de la misma con su habitual falta de expresión antes de ir hacia esa dirección. Sin rodeos, fue a buscar el lugar en el que la gran serpiente sabia le daría las respuestas que buscaba, aunque no creía desde el principio que fuera algo sencillo de hacer. Fue tal como lo estuvo pensando. Las tres princesas le obstruyeron el camino, sin embargo, para un ninja poseedor del sharingan, ver a través de las ilusiones de las serpientes era un juego de niños, además, poseía el temple suficiente como para no dejarse llevar por ninguna de las trampas que le tendieron.

Tras ganarse el derecho de ver a Hakuya senin (el sabio de la serpiente blanca) entró en su gran palacio. Las serpientes eran todas molestas, y el gran sabio no era tampoco mucho menos fastidioso. Apenas Sasuke preguntó sobre el clan Unmei, Hakuya no mostró intenciones de darle información.

━¿Por qué habría de decirte algo sobre nosotros o nuestra historia? Has pasado las pruebas, lo que hago es enseñar el poder senjutsu, nada más. ━contestó aquella vieja serpiente. Sasuke fue inflexible.

━No tengo interés en eso. El único propósito por el que estoy aquí es para que me digas quiénes eran los Unmei, y qué fue lo que robaron de aquí. ━destacó el ninja. La gran serpiente blanca no se veía demasiado contenta por la insistencia que le mostraba y mucho menos por el tema que pretendía tocar. Para las serpientes, la ofensa de los Unmei era algo imperdonable y mucho más, vergonzosa de admitir.

━Insolente mocoso, no voy a decirte nada. Y ya que no tienes intenciones de aprender el senjutsu, te devoraré ya mismo. ━Hakuya tomó la apariencia de una gigantesca serpiente delante del ninja, aunque el mismo no se inmutó. No era la primera vez que una como esa le amenazaba. Los años que había pasado con Orochimaru fueron suficientes como para que ese animal no fuera más atemorizante que un gato.

Cuando el gran sabio intentó atacarlo, abalanzándose hacia él, Sasuke suspiró. Esperaba haber podido obtener la información de manera diplomática por una vez, pero al parecer eso no era lo suyo. El mangekyo sharingan tiñó su pupila y la gran serpiente cayó en ese tremendo poder que pocos podían resistir, pese a toda su experiencia en crear ilusiones.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_La sangre de los Unmei era especial, eso fue lo primero que pude saber al respecto de ellos. Tal vez poseían un kekkei genkai, uno que les permitía dominar las habilidades que otros individuos tenían. No estoy completamente seguro del por qué, pero sospecho que el deseo de obtener mayor poder fue inducido por Kuro Zetsu con el fin de utilizar la habilidad del clan para revivir a Kaguya. _

_Ignoro los detalles antes de que los Unmei finalmente acabaran por acudir a la Cueva Ryūchi, pero una vez estuvieron ahí, no pudieron con una de las tres pruebas que las serpientes pusieron para tener el derecho a aprender el senjutsu. Pese a eso, cuando estuvieron a punto de ser devorados, usaron su propio poder para escapar de las garras de la muerte y ocultarse en aquel lugar, bajo las narices de las serpientes. Una vez ahí, comenzaron a utilizar la energía natural para hacerse con el poder del sabio de todas formas. No bastaba. Uno de los requisitos para poder hacer suyo el senjutsu era dejar que el sabio de la serpiente blanca les inyectara su veneno y esperar a ver si es que su cuerpo lo resistía. _

_Los Unmei no estaban dispuestos a correr ese riesgo, de modo que lo que hicieron fue cazar a las serpientes, y comer su carne. Esperaban que de esa forma, usando su propio poder, asimilaran de manera sencilla el senjutsu. No les resultó del todo bien. Lograron absorber en una cantidad aún mayor la energía de la naturaleza, sin embargo, al ser una ejecución incompleta, y no lograr el balance que la técnica demanda, su cuerpo y mente sufrió daños. Pronto dejaron de ser dueños de sus acciones y se volvieron básicamente monstruos. _

_Finalmente, tras algunos años, dejaron la cueva e intentaron muchas formas para librarse de lo que se habían hecho, aunque el sabio de la serpiente blanca sabía que eso no podría lograrse. La energía natural es muy difícil de controlar, se requiere tener un cuerpo especial, así como saber equilibrar los tres tipos de energías requeridas. Aunque consumir la carne de las serpientes les permitió ser más receptivos y acumular la energía natural de forma automática, no les ayudó a saber controlarla. De ese modo quedaron malditos. _

_Lo último que pude averiguar de ellos fue que Hakuya tuvo dos visiones al respecto del clan, una de ellas se trataba de que su destino final sería el de destruirse ellos mismos y la otra fue que, de salvarse, desatarían un poder que podría convertirse en un riesgo fatal para el mundo. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke contó la historia de manera puntual y sencilla. Sakura había logrado entender todo el contexto y también, deducir que la parte final llevó al poseedor del sharingan a la conclusión de que esa visión al respecto del clan Unmei significaría indudablemente la existencia de las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura en algún punto.

También recordaba que anteriormente uno de esos sabios como Hakuya, había predicho que Naruto salvaría el mundo, por lo que eso sería un punto fuerte a favor de la preocupación de Sasuke al respecto del clan Unmei. Oteó los semblantes de las sacerdotisas y entendió que se vieran confusas al respecto de la historia. Después de todo, no estaban conscientes de muchos contextos que involucraban a los ninjas. Sakura intentó explicar de la mejor manera las dudas que Fuji y Ayame tuvieron después de que Sasuke relatara lo que había encontrado de información y tras un silencio, finalmente fue Fuji la que tomó la palabra.

━Finalmente, la conclusión de esa historia es que la amenaza reside sólo si el clan Unmei hubiera sobrevivido. Pero no es así, Momo Fujimoto selló todo ese poder maldito al momento en que más fuerte se volvió. ━indicó la anciana, mirando hacia los ninjas━ Lo cual, refuta la visión de ese sabio.

Sasuke negó.

━No es así. Realmente no es que el clan haya sido eliminado. Solo fue comprimido y sellado en el árbol, lo que significa que la amenaza sigue latente, puesto que ese poder, concentrado, podría ser lo que esa visión significa. ━contrapuso el Uchiha, con el rostro serio. La anciana mujer apretó los labios y suspiró.━ Por ahora, me interesa saber más a fondo de los involucrados en el asunto, para así saber quién, concretamente, fue la reencarnación de cada uno en los diferentes clanes. ━añadió Sasuke.

Sakura alzó la mirada. Pensó que, seguramente, Taiki sería la reencarnación de Indra. Era lo más probable, dado que fue consumido por la oscuridad. Por otro lado… la reencarnación de Ashura aún no estaba muy clara en la historia. Por lo que sabían, podría haber sido el hermano de Momo Fujimoto, o quizá, ella misma. Levantó la mirada.

━Fuji-sama ¿existe más información al respecto del tiempo en que los hechos que me contó sucedieron? ¿Hay alguna forma de saber más? ━indagó la kunoichi. La anciana sopesó por un momento.

━Posiblemente los haya… pero no estoy segura. Lo único que queda de ese tiempo, son las ruinas del antiguo palacio donde habitaron ambas familias… ━mencionó. Sakura recordó haber visto los restos el día anterior. Estaban bastante corroídos por la naturaleza y el tiempo que llevaron sin atención. Se preguntó si es que de verdad hubiese la posibilidad de que pudieran encontrar algo de utilidad ahí.━ Sé que la historia es importante… pero, tras los terribles hechos, nuestros antepasados decidieron no reconstruir el palacio o acercarse más a él… No puedo decir con certeza la razón, pero prefirieron cuidar el shiroi no sakura en lugar de esas ruinas. ━añadió la anciana.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, meditabundo.

━Parece un buen lugar para iniciar. ━indicó, poniéndose de pie. Sakura pestañeó.

━S-Sasuke-kun, ese lugar… está demasiado cerca del árbol. Y tu chakra… ━protestó la ninja médico, conociendo los riesgos.━ Acabas de recuperarlo. Exponerse a ese factor no sería bueno para ti. ━indicó.

━Aún así, para poder resolver todo esto, necesitamos información, y si la única que queda se encuentra ahí…

━Pero… ━contestó Sakura, sintiéndose la mar de preocupada por el Uchiha. No olvidaba que hacía un rato, la misma Fuji había advertido que en días anteriores a Sasuke no le había ido mejor que a los habitantes de la aldea con el robo de las energías. Y que se convirtiera en un monstruo era algo que no pensaba dejar que sucediera.

━Yo también debo protestar en eso. ━dijo Ayame, atrayendo la atención de todos ahí. La joven sacerdotisa tenía el semblante serio y observaba a Sasuke con algo más que recelo━ Anoche, lo que fuera esa cosa que atacó, pretendía llegar a ti. ━apuntó la joven mujer. Todos, incluido el mismo Uchiha, se sobresaltaron. Sakura no había pensado en eso. Miró a Ayame con preocupación, y la misma continuó sin necesidad de que alguien lo pidiera. ━Desde que llegaste aquí… sentí tu aura. ━comentó ella━ Estoy segura de que tú también lo hiciste, abuela. ━los ojos de Ayame se desviaron ligeramente hacia la mujer anciana, quien no negó aquello y permitió que su nieta continuara explicando. La expresión de Sakura reflejaba desconcierto.

"_¿Su aura? ¿A qué se refiere…?" _se preguntó la kunoichi, aunque, en su interior, tenía alguna sospecha de lo que pudiera significar aquello, por más que le incomodara o hiciera sentir mal saberlo.

━Tu alma está corrompida. ━finalmente zanjó la joven mujer. Sakura enseguida sintió una opresión en el pecho al comprobar que su intuición no fallaba. Apretó los labios. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero parecía que tampoco estaba planeando negar lo que Ayame decía. Simplemente la dejó continuar. ━Puedo sentir en tu interior esa oscuridad. No te conozco, pero sí puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que has cometido varios pecados. ━añadió.

Sakura apretó los puños y sintió aún más pesar en su pecho. Sabía que Ayame solo decía la verdad. Lo había vivido en carne propia y todos esos años en los que Sasuke buscó venganza, a final de cuentas, seguían ahí. Aunque el ninja hubiera finalmente regresado y decidido cambiar, lo que había hecho antes no podía ser borrado. La kunoichi miró de soslayo al poseedor del sharingan y sufrió silenciosamente por él, como tantos años lo había hecho. Aunque no podía… deseaba poder llevarse ese peso que debía estar oprimiendo al Uchiha. Que había llevado desde hacía tanto tiempo con él y parecía no acabar nunca.

━Tu silencio me hace ver que es la verdad. ━los ojos de Ayame se estrecharon━ Esa oscuridad en tu alma hace que la energía demoniaca se vea imantada a ti. Eres como un receptor. No sé qué pueda pasar si es que logra alcanzarte, pero no voy a dejar que eso suceda. ━afirmó la joven mujer, determinada.

"_Yo tampoco." _pensó enseguida Sakura. Ahora que ese hecho estaba latente… era inevitable que sintiera miedo de lo que pudiera suceder. Si esa energía oscura y maligna pertenecía a Indra… era normal que quisiera unirse nuevamente a su reencarnación. Era tenebroso siquiera imaginar lo que pudiera pasar si sucedía. El riesgo era tremendo.

━Ciertamente… no podemos ignorar ese hecho, joven. ━finalmente concordó Fuji━ La energía demoniaca ha estado concentrada en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo… No voy a juzgarte, pero no quisiera tampoco que pudiera usarte y convertirse en algo abominable después.

La ninja médico observó de soslayo la expresión de Sasuke. Sabía que aquello debía estar siendo también difícil para él… que te recordaran tus errores o lo que llevabas contigo no era agradable. Deseó decir algo para amenizar el ambiente. Pero no se le ocurría qué.

Sasuke miraba al frente con su habitual estoicismo, pero, al poner atención, se podía ver que la tensión en sus hombros era símbolo de su posible frustración o molestia.

━Entiendo. ━dijo él de pronto, causando que Sakura se muriera de ganas por saber qué era lo que estaba pensando. ━En cualquier caso, no quiere decir que no voy a involucrarme en esto. Vine aquí conociendo ese riesgo. ━afirmó Sasuke. La expresión de Ayame y Fuji evidenciaron su desconcierto. Sakura mordió su labio inferior.

"_Sasuke-kun…" _

━Yo también soy una de las reencarnaciones de Indra. ━reveló el Uchiha.

En aquel lugar, corrió un silencio tan denso que bien cualquiera pudo haber causado una grieta en él de solo moverse. La kunoichi apretó los puños de nuevo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura miró hacia atrás mientras avanzaba a un lado de Ayame. Veía hacerse cada vez más pequeña la casa donde Sasuke se había quedado con Fuji. Se sentía aún bastante mal al respecto de que la anciana hubiese decidido mantener al ninja aislado, aunque su motivo fuera el intentar purificar la oscuridad en su alma. Le afectaba todo eso, le hacía sentir muy mal el que la gente enseguida juzgara al Uchiha de ese modo. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Aún no podía dar luz a su mente… pero después de todo, parecía ser que el Uchiha había estado dispuesto a enfrentar lo que su confesión causara.

Le fue inevitable acordarse de las palabras de Sasuke aquel día, cuando finalmente Kakashi consiguió su perdón y se fue de la aldea… Era un viaje para expiar sus pecados, le dijo. La peli rosa suspiró. Por un lado, sentía alivio de que él estuviera haciendo precisamente eso, sin retroceder a su palabra… pero verlo sufrir mientras lo hacía o imaginarse lo que debía estar pasando… le atormentaba.

━Si sigues con esa actitud, lo único que harás aquí será estorbar. ━la voz de Ayame enseguida atrajo su atención. La joven sacerdotisa le miraba fijamente mientras caminaba a su lado. ━Tienes una misión aquí ¿no? Si tu mente solo gira alrededor de ese sujeto, entonces eres inútil. ━añadió, causando que la kunoichi volviera a sentirse pillada.

Aunque las palabras de la joven muchacha fueran filosas… llevaban verdad. Sakura se reprochó a sí misma su dificultad en concentrarse en lo que debía hacer siempre que Sasuke estaba cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior.

━S-sí, tienes razón… Lo siento. ━respondió, esbozando una sonrisa falsa a la sacerdotisa. Ayame enseguida se dio cuenta de la falsedad en su expresión.

━Déjalo. No me gusta que me muestres una expresión como esa. No te ves tan linda como en realidad eres. ━respondió, enseguida desviando su mirada al frente. Sakura notó que la cara de Ayame se había sonrosado ligeramente y pestañeó. Sin embargo, la joven chica no le dejó responder━ Antes de ir al templo, primero quiero que vengas y revises a algunos de los enfermos. Eres una ninja médico, entonces, tal vez puedas hacer algo al respecto… ━indicó ella, rumiando las palabras de una forma completamente tsundere━ Al menos eso piensa la abuela. ━Ayame se encogió de hombros y fingió desinterés, aunque el tono rosado en su cara se mantenía.

La kunoichi no dejó de pestañear. Había algo en la actitud de Ayame que le traía una sensación… casi nostálgica. Era confuso… pero de cierto modo, le recordaba un poco a Naruto, pero en la manera en que él se relacionaba con Sasuke. Algo le resultaba familiar, aunque no supiera definirlo con mucha exactitud. Mientras más la miraba, más roja se ponía ella.

━Es grosero mirar a la gente tan fijamente ¿sabías? ━replicó Ayame, mirando a otro lado. ━V-voy a empezar a pensar que te gusto o algo raro. Así que deja de hacerlo. ━ordenó.

Fue el turno de Sakura de ruborizarse y mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos. Enseguida la kunoichi se rió y desvió la mirada hacia el frente. Pese a todo, aquello sí que le causó gracia.

━Ayame-chan, ¿qué cosas dices? ━rió la pelirosa. Ayame de nuevo se sobresaltó.

━¿Qué es eso de "chan"? No me conoces lo suficiente como para usar ese sufijo, tienes que decir "san". ━replicó la muchacha, caminando más rápido con la intención de que Sakura no pudiera ver su expresión, porque estaba roja hasta las orejas. La kunoichi solamente rió, divertida por la conducta tan extraña de aquella chica.

━Lo siento, lo siento, entonces Ayame-san, será. ━cedió Sakura, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Aún estaba preocupada por Sasuke, pero, sin duda, de algo había servido aquella charla tan peculiar. Definitivamente, era una sensación familiar la que ella le transmitía.

━Cielos. ━suspiró la sacerdotisa, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado. Finalmente Ayame se detuvo y Sakura lo hizo también. La muchacha señaló el lugar al que habían llegado. Sin duda alguna, aquel debía ser el sitio donde atendían a los enfermos. No era tan grande como el hospital en Konoha… sería apenas una cuarta parte de su tamaño. Además, la ninja no creía que tuvieran ahí los artefactos que en casa sí.

Se preguntó con qué clase de tecnología contarían. Después de todo, Saku-machi estaba aislada y no sabía si es que se había mantenido así en todos los aspectos, incluso en el médico.

━Aquí es donde tratamos a los enfermos. ━afirmó Ayame. Sakura enseguida asintió y recuperó la seriedad propia de su entrenamiento con la genio médico de su aldea.

━Sí. Enseguida los revisaré. ━afirmó ella, solemne.

"_Aunque Sasuke-kun esté aquí… no debo olvidar que Kakashi sensei me confió esta tarea a mí… Mis sentimientos no deben interferir en mi deber." _La kunoichi recuperó un poco del brillo determinado en su mirada.

Se aseguraría de tener la fuerza suficiente para poder lidiar con lo que fuese a pasar de ahí en adelante.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Minna san!_

_No morí c: solo estuve algo enferma y mi banco de inspiración dejó de funcionar por un tiempo :'v espero me perdonen por la tardanza, pero finalmente, aquí les vengo con el octavo capítulo n.n Ya me siento mejor, así que el noveno no tardará tanto como este, dattebayo!_

_Espero que continúe manteniendo las intrigas y que siga alimentando teorías locas 7u7 siempre me ha gustado saber qué es lo que mis queridos lectores maquinan al respecto, huehue xD_

_**Joss**_

_Esos dos están hasta en la sopa! jajajja xD realmente me parece que hay mucho que explotarles aún, así que lo voy a aprovechar, sin duda owó Los pequeños detalles son la firma del Uchiha xD me alegra mucho que lo apruebes, Joss n.n Lamento haberte tenido en ascuas por este tiempo que tardé, pero la enfermedah :'v iwal ¡tadaima! Espero tu próximo review n.n_

_**CinthKitty**_

_Awwww *-* skdaalk qué mona eres, Cinth. Gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta saber que esté llevando bien hasta ahora sus expectativas n-n Lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero ya volveré a mi ritmo normal uwú Jajajaja las contraseñas son siempre un dolor de cabeza cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin entrar a un sitio xD yo también tuve problemas en recordar la mía, pero tenía tantas ganas de escribir mi fanfic que no paré hasta encontrar la forma de recuperarla xD _

_**Mara1451**_

_Jajajajja :B esa Ayame, incluso a mí me saca de mis cabales y eso que yo la inventé xD ujuju tengo muchas cosas pensadas con esta trama ewe xD confieso que me he basado un poco en algunos temas religiosos y en la ideología cuadrada de la gente con los mismos, pero eso será lo que dé más sazón a esto. ¡Espero leerte pronto! n.n_

_¡Es todo por ahora! Pronto traeré el siguiente cap ;)_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**Dai Emi**_


	9. Devoción ciega

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

"_**Akai hana no kiroku"**_

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

_**Sakura & Sasuke**_

Capítulo IX

"_Devoción ciega" _

Apenas Sakura y su nieta dejaron el lugar, pudo notar que el joven ninja frente a ella relajaba algo la tensión en sus hombros. Su avanzada edad no solamente le había enseñado mucho sobre la vida, sino también, le había dado una excelente percepción para con las personas. Fuji pudiera haber conocido al par de jóvenes apenas, pero para ella, no existía duda alguna en que entre los dos se percibía una conexión singular. La anciana no solamente se dio cuenta de que a Sakura le afectaba que se hablara del joven Uchiha o sospecharan de él, sino también pudo notar su gran preocupación al respecto de lo que fuese a suceder específicamente con él de ahí en adelante, sino también, percibía que algo similar ocurría por parte del joven muchacho que tan tranquilamente confesó tener un nexo con aquel polémico personaje que en la historia de los ninjas había causado un gran desequilibrio.

Ahora que se habían quedado solos ellos dos, parecía que el Uchiha era simplemente parte del mobiliario de aquel lugar. Inmóvil y estoico. Singular, sin duda alguna, pues en su muy longeva vida, Fuji no se había topado con alguien igual.

―Tu nombre es Sasuke ¿no es así? ―llamó la anciana, para atraer la atención del mencionado. Le vio afirmar. La anciana le ofreció una leve sonrisa― Sí que eres un jovencito bastante peculiar. Me recuerdas en algunos aspectos a mi nieta. Eres orgulloso, y actúas según es tu capricho. Pero eres impulsado por sentimientos bastante potentes. ―expresó la anciana.

Sasuke la miró sin cambiar su expresión. La anciana soltó una pequeña risa al notar que el tema no era de mucho interés para él. Definitivamente, le recordaba a su nieta.

―Bueno… imagino que habrás esperado a que ordenara a Ayame que se fuera con Sakura a revisar a los enfermos y que yo me quedara aquí contigo, por un motivo que no estás dispuesto a compartir con ninguna de ellas ¿no es así, Sasuke? ―indagó la anciana. Llamaron a la puerta y la voz de otra mujer pidió perdón por interrumpir antes de abrir y entregar a Fuji una bandeja.

En ella, además de una tetera, un par de vasos y palillos, había oniguiri, pescado asado y dumplings. La anciana agradeció y cuando la otra mujer se hubo retirado, puso la bandeja en el tatami, cerca de Sasuke, que aún se encontraba de pie y se había recargado en la pared.

―Algo así. ―respondió el ninja, escueto.

Fuji lo miró de manera curiosa y extendió la mano hacia la bandeja, ofreciéndole la comida a él.

―Entonces te escucharé. Pero primero, come algo. Desde que te hicimos prisionero, posiblemente no habías comido nada sustancioso. Sería poco hospitalario de mi parte si eso continuara así aún con tus intenciones de ayudarnos. ―indicó Fuji, esbozando una sonrisa amable.

La situación era, sin duda alguna, delicada. Ahora tenía que meditar y calcular muy bien todos los pasos que fuera a dar. Después de todo, la responsabilidad de que gente ajena a Saku-machi se hubiese involucrado en ese asunto era toda suya. El riesgo que calculó se volvió mínimo al que ahora estaban teniendo. No solamente tendrían que lidiar con la energía maligna que emergió del árbol… sino también con la presencia de alguien que podría desencadenar algo incluso más peligroso, posiblemente. Fuji debía trazar un nuevo plan, de acuerdo a lo que Sasuke estuviese tramando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tal como había mencionado la abuela, Sasuke estuvo aguardando al momento en que Sakura dejara la habitación. Pero aunque Fuji pudiese creer que el motivo fuera el mantenerla alejada de cualquier asunto, el motivo era un poco más extenso que eso: Le estaba distrayendo demasiado. Además de que se sentía incómodo.

La kunoichi no era un misterio para él. Podía leer sus emociones como si estuviera manteniendo el sharingan aunque su iris fuese tan oscuro como siempre. Y aunque se forzara a no mantener la atención focalizada en ella, podía notar de todos modos esa excesiva preocupación que siempre tenía. Sasuke se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía aún cuando no fuera su intención. Ya había sido demasiado, no solamente haberla visto llorar mientras dormía, también tenía que soportar sentir cómo se angustiaba por él segundo a segundo. Le ponía de los nervios.

Si Sakura se hubiese quedado un momento más, probablemente habría sido él el que hubiese buscado la manera de irse de ahí.

Miró la comida y el gesto que hacía Fuji para ofrecerla. Ciertamente, en los días en que estuvo aprisionado en aquel lugar, su consumo de energía fue brutal, comparado con el ingreso que tuvo de ellas. Apenas esa noche había podido dormir más de un par de horas únicamente. En silencio, se acercó y tomó asiento nuevamente en el tatami.

―La técnica que utilizan para restringir el chakra… no es algo común que haya visto o experimentado de esa forma antes. ―finalmente habló el ninja, tomando uno de los oniguiris para llevárselo a la boca. Miró a la anciana tras morder y empezó a masticar, buscando respuestas.

―¿Charka? Supongo que ese es el nombre que le dan los ninjas… aquí acostumbramos a llamarlo energía simplemente. ―informó la anciana, aunque esa no era precisamente la información que buscaba el poseedor del sharingan.

―¿Cómo lo logran? ―indagó Sasuke, al tragar el bocado. Analizó la expresión de la anciana en búsqueda de cualquier señal que pudiese interpretar. Tenía algunas cuantas sospechas personales que le gustaría comprobar por su cuenta antes de compartirlas.

―Bueno, no es algo demasiado difícil para nosotros. Imaginemos que la energía que corre por tu cuerpo, o el chakra, es un océano del que se desprenden muchos ríos que viajan por todos lados… esos ríos pueden ser o muy angostos o muy anchos. Nosotros únicamente frenamos su curso, como si construyeramos presas en las desembocaduras de los ríos para evitar que el océano se reparta. ―explicó la anciana, en tranquilidad.

Sasuke meditó un momento y recordó el asalto que tuvo con Ayame tiempo atrás. El momento en que notó que dejó de utilizar sus habilidades ocurrió en un instante demasiado breve, aunque gracias al rinnegan que poseía, pudo darse cuenta de que de alguna forma, el chakra de esa mujer y el suyo se enlazaron antes de que el propio dejase de fluir. Lo estuvo reflexionando en los momentos en que estuvo cautivo, aunque con tan poca energía, le agotaba incluso pensar.

―En resumen, infiltran su chakra en el cuerpo del adversario y colapsan el flujo del otro al mantener el suyo a manera de parásito. ―aventuró el Uchiha. Fuji soltó una pequeña risa.

―Suena bastante desagradable explicado así. ―respondió la anciana, haciendo que Sasuke comprobara su teoría. Pensó en los Hyuga y en el uso del byakugan. Ellos realizaban algo parecido, pero de manera más brutal, por ponerlo de algún modo, ya que el puño suave cortaba el flujo, no lo "encapsulan", como lo que aquella gente hacía. De todos modos… ser capaces de algo así no era algo corriente o común. Él estuvo varios días confinado… lo que requería que Ayame mantuviera el control de la energía que insertó en su cuerpo todo el tiempo, incluso al dormir.

La gente de ese pueblo era sorprendente. Lo cual, resultaba aún más incomprensible para Sasuke al pensar en el tiempo que pudieron mantenerse escondidos y alejados del mundo ninja. Terminó el oniguiri y bebió algo de agua, mientras su ceño continuaba algo fruncido desde hacía un rato.

―¿Por qué razón el pueblo se mantuvo escondido del mundo hasta este punto? ―preguntó el Uchiha finalmente, observando a Fuji otra vez, con atención. La anciana también lo miraba y parecía que estuvo esperando esa pregunta desde hace bastante tiempo. Sonrió un poco más.

―Porque esa fue la voluntad de nuestros antepasados. ―respondió. Al ninja no le pareció un motivo contundente. Por eso esperó a ver si añadía algo más.― Se dice que el poder de Momo era demasiado, y ella misma era consciente de eso. Por eso, en el momento de su gran sacrificio, suplicó que no permitieran que pudieran arrebatarle ese poder o el que había sellado en ella misma. Momo no deseaba que hubiese más derramamiento de sangre por esa causa. Lo único que quería era que después de su muerte, sus hijos y el pueblo viviesen en paz. ―indicó la mujer.

Sasuke pensó en ello y aunque pudiese comprender los sentimientos de esa mujer, no podía decir que no fueron egoístas. Al final, sentenció a ese mismo pueblo a vivir en confinamiento también del resto del mundo.

―Aún así, ocultar un pueblo entero no es fácil, aún con la protección que les brinda el bosque que les rodea. ―inquirió el ninja. Además, sonaba a que habían pasado décadas ocultos, varias generaciones incluso. Le parecía absurdo que en ese tiempo nadie hubiese podido encontrarlos. Algo más debía impedirlo.

El shiroi no sakura tiene el poder de Momo y su voluntad… ¿por qué es tan difícil de creer que ella misma hubiese ocultado a Saku-machi por generaciones? ―respondió Fuji. Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño levemente. ¿Sería posible que el mismo árbol creara algún campo de energía que evitara que la gente se topara con el lugar por casualidad? Tal como decía la anciana, si era cierto, era demasiado poder.

No podía estar más convencido de que debían destruir el árbol a toda costa. El problema, sin duda, residía en la gente del pueblo. Estaban ciegos. Lo que para ellos pudiese parecer una bendición era mejor dicho lo opuesto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dejó de llevar chakra a sus manos y la luz verde se extinguió. Notó un leve mareo, pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse vencer por ello. Aún así, tuvo que dar un par de pasos atrás y apoyarse un momento en la pared para recuperarse.

"_Esto no tiene fin…" _nunca pensó que fuera tan complicado atender a esa gente. Las condiciones en que se encontraban los habitantes que habían enfermado eran precarias. Perdían energía segundo a segundo y además, los síntomas eran tan volátiles que hasta ese momento, pese a toda la gente que había revisado, no había terminado de enlistarlos, puesto que variaban de persona a persona. Lo único que había en común entre todas las situaciones que había visto, era una alarmante pérdida de chakra, cambio de coloración en la piel, pérdida del sentido y convulsiones. Lo demás, era todo un cúmulo de efectos adversos que podía enlistar sin saber a ciencia cierta cuándo terminaría.

En muchas personas, como a la que acababa de atender, le fallaban los órganos, y sus células parecían mutar de manera inesperada antes de morir. Además, el equipo con el que contaba era casi arcaico. Tal como temió, al mantenerse aislado del resto del mundo, Saku-machi carecía de la tecnología que podía ayudar a atenderlos de manera mucho más eficiente.

Una sola ninja médico ahí era muy poco, a pesar de sus reservas de chakra y el poder del Byakugou que poseía. Podía notar cómo a medida que más de su chakra usaba, menos reservas le quedaban, pese a intentar ser cuidadosa para no perderlo por completo. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y notó que era Ayame. Parecía ser que la joven también entendía perfectamente la gravedad de la situación y que el esfuerzo que Sakura hacía era todo lo que podía la ninja en las condiciones en las que trabajaba.

―Deberías tomar un descanso, Sakura. ―indicó la sacerdotisa, notándose el entendimiento y la preocupación en su mirada por el estado de la kunoichi.

―Sí… lo siento, solo serán un par de minutos… ―respondió la mujer de pelo rosado, esbozando una sonrisa algo cansada. En aquel lugar, había por lo menos media centena de personas en condición precaria. Las sacerdotisas que ayudaban a los enfermos sólo podían evitar que la corrupción avanzara demasiado rápido por sus cuerpos, pero incluso ellas tenían un límite y al quedarse sin fuerzas, algunos de los pacientes tenían esos violentos ataques convulsivos.

Ayame le había explicado que, si no controlaban la energía maligna en el cuerpo de los enfermos pronto para ese momento, lo siguiente que verían sería una transformación en algo como en lo que Amaru se había convertido antes.

Era todo como una carrera entre el poder de las sacerdotisas y la energía maligna. Nunca se sabía quién iba a ganar. Aunque definitivamente, las que hacían la parte de enfermeras tenían desventaja, pues todas contaban con un límite en fuerzas. Cuando un grupo se cansaba, se retiraban y entraba otro nuevo.

Sakura apretó los labios mientras analizaba la situación. Lo único que ella podía hacer era evitar que las células de los enfermos colapsaran y ayudar a recuperar el daño en sus órganos. Ella no sabía nada de "purificación" y aún no entendía del todo la forma en que esa energía de pronto manaba en el cuerpo de las personas y comenzaba a corromper su chakra. Desde que puso un pie ahí trataba de encontrar una manera de evitarlo, pero hasta ese momento, no la había encontrado. Le dolía la cabeza.

―Es frustrante ¿verdad? ―la voz de Ayame la hizo volver a mirarla. La joven sacerdotisa a su vez observaba a los pacientes y su expresión reflejaba cuánto sufría por la situación. Sakura se lo podía imaginar… después de todo, la gente enferma era su pueblo… sus amigos y familiares. Una situación así sin duda era dolorosa. La kunoichi definitivamente se sentía frustrada, quería hacer más, pero no sabía qué más poder ofrecer ahí. Estaba siendo superada por las circunstancias.― Sakura… ¿de verdad crees que esto se detendría si… el árbol sagrado fuera destruido? ―preguntó Ayame, a media voz.

Aquella interrogante hizo que la kunoichi se sobresaltara y mirase a la sacerdotisa con obvia sorpresa. Los ojos dorados de la muchacha estaban cristalinos. La gran empatía que poseía la kunoichi enseguida causó que su corazón doliera.

―Sí. ―respondió Sakura, tomando la mano de la sacerdotisa para apretarla con levedad en señal de apoyo. Fue el turno de Ayame de respingar y mirarla con sorpresa, así como con un leve rubor en el rostro.― Entiendo que sea difícil… pero, con la información que tengo al respecto del Shinju y los síntomas de esta gente… puedo afirmar que es el árbol el que está consumiendo su energía para alimentarse… es demasiado similar. La única diferencia con el shinju, es que esta gente además se convierte, eso no sucedió cuando estuve frente al otro árbol. ―explicó la ojijade, intentando averiguar qué estaría pensando Ayame al verla a los ojos.

La sacerdotisa se quedó en silencio un momento, reflexionando lo que le decía la kunoichi. Parecía que… a diferencia de su abuela, la joven muchacha no parecía estar tan negada a esa opción. Eso hacía que Sakura sintiera algo de esperanza. Notó que Ayame regresaba el leve apretón a su mano antes de mirarla otra vez.

―Por ahora… gracias por lo que haces aquí. El ninjutsu médico es… bueno, es bastante útil. ―murmuró Ayame, con esa peculiar forma de hablar tan tsundere. Su cara empezaba a ponerse roja otra vez y no había soltado la mano de Sakura. Miró a otro lado― Tal vez acepte enseñarte el arte de la purificación, pero a cambio me tendrás que enseñar el ninjutsu médico… claro, si me lo pides apropiadamente. ―añadió, alzando el mentón de manera orgullosa.

A Sakura volvió a hacerle gracia su comportamiento y, pese al cansancio que sentía, otra vez notó un poco de calidez llegando a su pecho. Ayame le parecía alguien muy sincera y divertida. También admiraba la pasión que siempre ponía a todo lo que hacía. Además, el tener oportunidad de aprender esa famosa habilidad de la gente en Saku-machi era algo que no pensaba desperdiciar.

―Suena excelente. Estoy segura de que no te costaría mucho aprender, eres muy hábil ya con el control del chakra, Ayame. ―halagó la kunoichi, sonriendo. No era para menos… aún no entendía del todo bien cómo funcionaba el chakra en esa gente y en particular en Ayame, ya que Sakura la había visto ayudando y trabajar también y no daba muestras de agotamiento que pudiera notar. Sí que era sorprendente y fuerte.

De nuevo, la sacerdotisa se ruborizó tanto que enseguida soltó la mano de Sakura y cruzó los brazos, mirando a otro lado.

―¡P-pues claro que lo soy! N-no te servirá de nada estar halagándome así, aún detesto a los n-ninjas. ―respondió la muchacha, sin mirar a la kunoichi. Sakura soltó una leve risa de nuevo, aunque, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto de la última parte de esa declaración.

―Nee, Ayame-san… ¿por qué odias a los ninjas? ―preguntó la kunoichi, deseando saber los motivos de la muchacha. Pudiese ser que únicamente pensara que el mundo shinobi era solo egoísta o tal vez tenía un motivo más fuerte.

Sakura pestañeó. La postura de Ayame había cambiado de pronto y parecía de pronto molesta. La ojijade se mordió la lengua. Posiblemente no debió haber preguntado. La sacerdotisa dirigió la mirada hacia ella y Sakura percibió algo de frialdad en sus ojos…

―Da igual. Si ya te recuperaste… hay que continuar. ―incluso el tono que usaba la chica había cambiado. La ojijade se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a colación, pero, a pesar de que estaba a punto de disculparse, Ayame no le dio la oportunidad y se despegó de la pared para andar hacia los enfermos nuevamente, con el fin de seguir con lo que hacía antes.

Sakura observó la espalda de la muchacha y suspiró. También despegó la espalda de la pared y, aunque tambaleó un poco, respiró profundo y utilizó otra de las reservas de su chakra para continuar. Debía dosificar, almacenar, y guardar su chakra. Aquello era similar a cuando entrenó para obtener el sello… aunque el factor de estar perdiendo chakra constantemente debido al árbol era algo nuevo que debía considerar en sus cálculos.

"_¿Qué haría usted, Tsunade sama?" _se preguntó la kunoichi. Debía estar a la altura de las expectativas de su maestra… y también, del Hokage.

Además… debía tener cuidado de los temas que trataba delante de Ayame. Aunque su curiosidad persistía. Algo grave debió haber pasado para que la muchacha se negara tanto a confiar plenamente en un ninja… esperaba de a poco ser parte de una excepción.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Minna! Konbanwa! n-n_

_Siempre es un gusto para mí actualizar el fanfic *-* me da una satisfacción personal increíble el poder compartir esta historia con todos ustedes, y más porque he intentado que tenga toda la coherencia y sentido posible de acuerdo con la historia original n.n salkds se siente tan bien tener tiempo para escribir, además._

_Mi parte favorita de esto es leer sus comentarios, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me animan! O las sonrisas que me saca leerlos :'3 muchas gracias a quienes se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para comentar, ¡lo aprecio muchísimo!_

_**Guest… ¿Joss chan? is that you? xD**_

_¡Ya me siento mucho mejor! Muchas gracias por tu preocupación y buenos deseos TuT *inserte cocoros gay aquí* salkdasdj qué monada!  
Aún tengo mucho aporte con ellos en esta historia xD Además, el salseo estará bue-na-zo ;) eso lo garantizo. Y el Sasusaku que se viene kukuku *se frota las manos como mosca*  
Como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado n-n estaré esperando tu próximo review!_

_**Mara1451**_

_ewe Todo lo que hace Sasuke tiene un propósito ¡no daré más spoilers! xD huehue  
Y sobre Ayame, oh sí xD desde un principio planee que esta muchachita además de ser la descripción gráfica de la palabra "terquedad" fuese lesbiana :B no quería sacar ningún cliché en mi historia xD Y no te disculpes, que el mensaje estaba ahí fuerte y claro ;3  
¡Muchas gracias por la comprensión! TwT siempre es un lindo detalle que de escritora a escritora se entienda que no todo el tiempo podemos sacar este poder a relucir xD  
Estaré esperando tu siguiente review, Mara-chan!_

_**Margarymoon**_

_ASLKAJSLD TwT! muchas gracias por tu besho review! Leer comentarios como ese me motiva a escribir como no tienes idea :'D y además, leer las teorías de mis lectores es tan entretenido! ewe Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado n.n ¡estaré esperando tu próximo comentario!_

_**CinthKitty**_

_Es que Sakura es un bombón uwú difícil de resistir, claro está *asiente, asiente* xD y bueno, Ayame no había visto a nadie tan linda como ella 7u7 así que ¡Gotcha! x'D  
El pobre del husbando ya está acostumbrado a que lo traten con la punta del pie c': ksajdaks me da cosita pero a la vez me desespera un poco que sea de esos que son de los que busca cargar solos con sus penas TwT con lo sensisho que sería que se dejara dar amor! xD peeero eso le quitaría tensión a la historia y ñop, ñop x'D habremos de sufrir un poco más.  
¡Espero tu siguiente review! n-n_

_**Val**_

_*wwww* slkdajfsd muchas gracias por tu comentario! Es un gusto saber que me lees n-n Ojojo tengo pensado un buen salseo en los próximos capítulos 7u7 pero eso sí, planeo explotar todo el potencial de nuestra linda kunoichi aquí, sí que sí.  
Awwww :') en eso tienes razón, linda Ayame tan desafortunada al querer un pedacito del cocoro de Sakura XD ¿al menos logrará algo? 7u7 ¡stay tuned! xD  
Espero tu próximo review nwn_

_¡Eso es todo por ahora! _

_Hasta muy pronto._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**Dai Emi**_


	10. Oscuridad remanente

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

"_**Akai hana no kiroku"**_

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

_**Sakura & Sasuke**_

Capítulo X

"_Oscuridad remanente" _

Preferiría no estar ahí, perdiendo el tiempo. Sasuke era escéptico al respecto de que lo que fuera que estuviese intentando la anciana pudiese cambiar algo. Pero ella había insistido, y además, advertido que sin ese procedimiento, le prohibirían acercarse siquiera un poco al Shiroi no sakura. En silencio, mantenía sus ojos cerrados tal como le había pedido Fuji, aunque, al pasar el tiempo, la quietud que había le hizo pensar que quizá era todo una farsa y la vieja mujer en realidad le dejó solo. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos y descubrió que no era cierta su suposición. Fuji seguía ahí, delante de él, con una de sus manos extendida hacia él y la otra cerca de su pecho, con la palma abierta y los dedos estirados, en señal de oración. Ella también tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ciertamente era fácil notar que la mano que tenía extendida refulgía como muestra de que algo sí hacía la anciana. Al ninja no le fascinaba que estuviera metiéndose con su chakra, no después de que Ayame hubiese estado interrumpiendo su flujo normal tanto tiempo antes. Igual, se preguntaba él, ¿purificar un alma sería algo tan simple como se veía? Para Sasuke, aquello era solamente un sinsentido.

―Pobrecito… has sufrido un montón, ¿verdad, Sasuke? ―preguntó de pronto la anciana, causando que el ninja pestañeara un poco. Aunque eso fuera cierto… era una afirmación que pudiese ser arbitraria… cualquiera podría haber dicho esa frase probando suerte para ver si la otra persona le daba la razón y con ello crear toda una historia.― Puedo sentir que has cargado con mucha soledad… y en esa desesperación, permitiste que el odio manchara tu alma. ―el Uchiha se quedó un momento en blanco.

No encontraba cómo refutar que aquello que sucedía no fuese una mera casualidad. Apretó los labios.

―La veo… la oscuridad que llevas contigo. ―afirmó la anciana. Sasuke comenzó a sentirse incómodo… demasiado observado. Le perturbaba siquiera pensar que aquella mujer tuviese la capacidad de hurgar tan a fondo en alguien. Y aún más que pudiese afirmar cosas como esa como si no fueran nada. Apretó el puño. Fuji esbozó una leve sonrisa conciliadora.― Intenta relajarte, tu energía se ha alterado un poco… Y tranquilo, todos tenemos algo de oscuridad en nuestras almas… es parte de un todo. Lo malo es cuando dejamos que se desborde y nos consuma. ―musitó la anciana. Pero sus palabras no eran demasiado tranquilizadoras.

No por nada, pues aunque Sasuke admitía sus errores, no era que le gustara compartirlos con mucha gente, o que gente extraña se los recordara. Ahora Fuji le había causado sentirse inquieto al respecto de lo que estaba diciéndole.

―¿Cuánto se supone que tardará esto? ―preguntó el Uchiha, comenzando a sentirse algo desesperado. No le gustaba que estuvieran hurgando así en su vida. La anciana soltó una pequeña risa.

―No lo sé. ―respondió. Los nervios de Sasuke, de por sí ya crispados, se volvieron aún más de lo que ya estaban. Emitió un leve gruñido y comenzó a ponerse de pie otra vez.

―Entonces no tengo tiempo para continuar… ―comentó el Uchiha, olvidándose de la prohibición que le habían dado de salir de aquel lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Fuji abrió los ojos y observó la espalda del Uchiha.

―La purificación de un alma requiere que se libere esa oscuridad y la enfrenten. Yo solo puedo hacer la mitad del trabajo y ayudarte a extraerla… pero si tú evitas tu parte, entonces no funciona. ―explicó la anciana. Sasuke se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Evitar? Él no estaba evitando nada. Todo lo contrario, desde que Naruto le ayudó a cambiar de opinión y lo devolvió al camino correcto, todo lo que había estado haciendo era rectificar sus pasos. Por eso dejó la aldea, y por eso estaba también ahí en primer lugar.

Otra vez, le parecía todo un sinsentido.

―Es normal temer. Abrir los ojos ante los pecados que cometiste una vez te das cuenta de lo terribles que fueron es…

―No tengo miedo. ―interrumpió el Uchiha, ya sintiendo que su paciencia era colmada. Se estaba metiendo mucho con él. Miró por sobre su hombro y al notar cómo le observaba la anciana, de nuevo incrementó la incomodidad que sentía. Le parecía que Fuji podía leer su alma como un libro abierto solo con una mirada. No hubo necesidad de que la anciana dijera nada. Sasuke entendía lo que transmitía: "¿Estás seguro?"

La habitación quedó en un silencio casi religioso por unos largos segundos. Finalmente, la anciana suspiró y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Tomó el báculo ceremonial y una vez se sostuvo en él, erguida, volvió a mirar al Uchiha y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo solo. Pero debes estar decidido a hacerlo. ―indicó la mujer.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. En eso no estaba de acuerdo. No era justo involucrar a nadie más en esa clase de cosas. Había actuado por su cuenta, debía rectificarlo él mismo. Bajó la mano que había puesto en la puerta para abrirla y exhaló. Se giró sobre sus pasos y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes.

―Sólo apresúrate. ―indicó a la mujer, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Había cosas importantes por hacer afuera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Le había parecido una tarde demasiado larga. Ni siquiera en Konoha en el hospital había tenido tanto trabajo como en ese lugar. Aunque la situación era completamente distinta a la gran cuarta guerra ninja, el gasto de energía se comenzaba a equiparar a esos momentos en que tuvo que atender heridos sin parar. En ese momento, comía a un lado de Ayame. Las sacerdotisas les habían llevado el almuerzo y ahora ambas estaban sentadas fuera del lugar donde estuvieron trabajando. Realmente estaba hambrienta. Y además, tenía la mente completamente ocupada en muchas cosas. Pensaba en cómo ayudar a los enfermos de una manera más eficiente, en el asunto del árbol sagrado, en Ayame, en Sasuke… realmente se sentía más y más agotada.

―Ayame-san, ¿podrías explicarme un poco más sobre la purificación? ―preguntó Sakura, mirando a la muchacha a su lado. Por más que lo pensaba, sin duda alguna le parecía que aprender ese método podría ser la única forma en que fuese más eficiente en esa situación. La sacerdotisa la miró y tragó el bocado que masticaba.

―Hmm… supongo que puedo…

―Sí, por favor. Quisiera entender cómo se realiza y qué se necesita. ―añadió la kunoichi, poniendo toda su atención. Ayame miró un momento hacia arriba y emitió un largo sonido de reflexión.

―Es la primera vez que tengo que explicarlo… Pues… ―se mordió el labio inferior y frunció levemente el entrecejo― Mi abuela me explicó que en todos lados hay energía. En la tierra, los árboles, los animales… ―comenzó la sacerdotisa, bajando el bento que tenía en las manos y apoyándolo en sus muslos― En nosotros hay más de un tipo de energía… por ejemplo, está la que nos brinda la naturaleza, la del espíritu y la energía física. La purificación utiliza la energía espiritual. ―explicó. Sakura pestañeó un poco. Realmente esa explicación no le era extraña. Para ese momento, conocía todo lo que necesitaba al respecto de eso… después de todo, era una ninja brillante. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía usarse la energía espiritual en virtud de cambiar la energía espiritual de otra persona? Eso sí quería saberlo.

―Por cómo me estás mirando supongo que nada de eso es nuevo. ―continuó Ayame, suspirando. Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de circunstancias y rió levemente. La sacerdotisa se frotó la nuca― A ver… la energía espiritual tiene que reforzarse con la energía natural para poder purificar. Pero también se necesita otro elemento y ese es más complicado de explicar… ―comentó la sacerdotisa, poniendo una mueca algo graciosa.

La kunoichi sonrió un poco, después de todo, a algunas personas se les daba bien explicar y a otras no tanto.

―Bueno, entiendo más o menos por dónde vas… no he podido evitar comparar el ninjutsu médico con esa técnica y se ven muy similares. El ninjutsu médico utiliza el elemento yang, porque se basa en la energía física que controla la vida… Los ninjas médicos necesitamos controlar de manera precisa nuestro chakra para poder separarlo y combinar ese elemento… podría ser… ¿la purificación utilizará los dos elementos, yin y yang? ―preguntó la ojijade, reflexiva en sí misma.

Ayame la observó pestañeando y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Estaba a punto de responder cuando Sakura dio un respingo, causando que Ayame también se sorprendiera.

―¡Sí, eso podría ser! Después de todo, el yin se basa en la energía espiritual… posiblemente la purificación conlleve de cierto modo la combinación de esos elementos. Antes, cuando ayudaste a Amaru, utilizabas el yin mientras yo usaba el yang… ―expresó la kunoichi, emocionada como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a todos los problemas. Ayame siguió pestañeando sin entender demasiado lo que hablaba. En su momento, su abuela se lo había explicado de una manera más sencilla, pero la verdad era que no lo recordaba y además, ahora lo hacía de forma tan automática que no era necesario pensarlo demasiado.

La sacerdotisa se le quedó mirando a Sakura mientras seguía hablando. Pensaba que, para alguien ajeno a Saku-machi, había dado con una respuesta muy coherente a una cosa complicada que ni siquiera había podido explicar bien alguien que sí habitaba ahí. Sonrió un poco. La chica era sorprendente, debía admitirlo.

―Entonces, Ayame-san ¿utilizas el elemento yin y la energía de la naturaleza? ¿lo que haces es introducir una pequeña porción de tu chakra en la otra persona para mezclarlo con la otra energía y de esa manera vas destruyendo ese chakra corrupto? ―preguntó la kunoichi, sonriendo en búsqueda de una respuesta. Después de todo, para una ninja como ella, que tenía perfecto control de chakra, bastaba entender el procedimiento para empezar a intentarlo.

Ayame sonrió un poco más.

―Bueno, se oye como lo que pasa, aunque es un poco más complicado realmente… el chakra maligno es bastante temperamental, y un mal manejo podría causar que invada tu energía y la corrompa. Y si eso pasa… no será nada bueno. ―respondió la sacerdotisa, causando que el rostro cansado de la kunoichi se iluminara un poco más. Aunque fuera un poco, entender algo más aquello era ya un gran progreso para Sakura. Quizá así podría ser más competente. Ayame notó ese entusiasmo y de nuevo amplió la sonrisa― Mañana te ayudaré a intentarlo, veremos si tienes madera de sacerdotisa. ―bromeó la chica.

Sakura empuñó una de sus manos y asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

―¡Hai! ―pese al cansancio que sentía la kunoichi, aquello era ya un gran progreso y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Terminó de comer el bento y miró nuevamente a Ayame, con un poco más de entusiasmo que antes― Por cierto, ¿podemos acercarnos un poco más al árbol sagrado? Me gustaría examinarlo un poco… Sasuke-kun seguramente también querría eso, y como parte de mi misión es importante. ―pidió la kunoichi, juntando ambas palmas en señal de ruego.

La joven muchacha de cabello naranja inhaló y luego exhaló. El sol estaba a nada de volver a esconderse… y si dejaban que la noche llegara y seguían cerca del árbol, entonces sería un gran problema.

―Bien, pero hay que hacerlo rápido. ―accedió Ayame, contagiada por ese entusiasmo que le mostraba la kunoichi, pese al arduo día de trabajo que acababan de tener y el gasto de energía que el árbol les sacaba además. Sakura enseguida asintió y puso el bento vacío junto con el de Ayame, poniéndose de pie.

Ya era tiempo de sacar más información para poder enviar un reporte al Hokage lo antes posible. Tenía que hacerle saber a Kakashi la situación ahí también.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien hasta su mentón. Había estado concentrándose tanto como era posible en mantener su chakra lo más calmado posible, como Fuji le pidió hacerlo, para lograr lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo con él la anciana. Pese a que el método no le gustaba, siguió cada una de sus indicaciones sin rechistar ya. Respiraba hondo, se concentraba y esperaba.

"Recuerda que yo solo te ayudaré la mitad del camino… una vez emerja tu oscuridad, será tu turno." Le había dicho la anciana mujer. El Uchiha intentaba dejar su mente en blanco, pero era complicado porque la incertidumbre de lo que fuese a pasar a continuación no dejaba de estar presente en él. Posiblemente a un sujeto como Naruto aquello le sería más sencillo que a él. Tardó más de lo que pensó, pero, finalmente… lo logró.

La anciana sabía que aquello solo era el inicio de los problemas de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos e hizo su parte. Introdujo su energía y rebuscó en la del joven. Podía sentirlo, esa oscura presencia en su interior. Como una mano invisible, aferró esa oscuridad… Y tiró de ella fuertemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Su piel se erizó. Pese a estar completamente vestido, sentía como si hubiese aparecido en un lugar donde una fuerte ventisca azotaba con furia y le calaba hasta los huesos. Sus pulmones ardieron cuando, al dar una respiración, ese gélido aire se coló en su ser. Abrió los ojos con premura y le golpeó la falta de color alrededor. La siguiente respiración que dio fue trémula y pese a que miró con atención, no notó ni un solo copo de nieve cayendo ni el viento soplando como pensó que sucedía. _

_Pese a que sus ojos tuviesen un poder tan grande, ahora le parecía que no eran suficientes. Miró alrededor, se giró, incluso, vio hacia arriba y hacia abajo. No vio nada. Estaba suspendido en la nada. Una mala sensación recorrió su espina a continuación. _

"_¿Qué hizo la anciana? ¿esto es alguna clase de genjutsu?" Se preguntó, pues, tanto silencio, esa gélida sensación… lo hacían querer salir de ahí inmediatamente. Aunque apenas se disponía a probar si es que su voz se escuchaba, un sonido repentino le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Era risa. Una despectiva y burlesca. Engreída. Despreciable._

―_¿Quién está ahí? ―incluso el sonido de su propia voz le hizo sentir más inquieto. Regresó a él no como un eco idéntico, sino como susurros interrumpidos y disonantes. De nuevo, lo que fuera o quien fuera que estuviese ahí, rió de nuevo, burlándose de él._

―_¿Quién? ―preguntó de regreso, burlón, y Sasuke no supo de dónde vino aquella voz. Miró con cada vez más tensión a su alrededor, esperando a que apareciese el dueño de ese sonido que tan desagradable le parecía y tan… jodidamente familiar.― No creo que te hayas olvidado de mí, Sasuke. ―respondió aquello. _

_El ninja crispó el puño y rechistó, aún buscando en aquel lugar que parecía tan vacío e inquietante. _

―_Muéstrate. ―ordenó, mirando a un lado y al otro. _

_Cuando giró la cara de nuevo hacia el frente, los ojos de un demonio se toparon directo con los suyos, con apenas un centímetro de separación. Rojos, sangrientos. Helados. Más helados que todo ese lugar. _

_El corazón de Sasuke punzó con lo fuerte que latió de aquella sorpresa._

―_Si insistes. ―la voz de ese ser parecía sonreír con esa misma burlesca fanfarronería. El ninja dio un traspiés mientras retrocedía y más horror sintió mientras más partes de la cara de ese ser veía. Su nariz. Su boca torcida en una media sonrisa que destilaba satisfacción y maldad. Los mechones oscuros de su cabello, que caían por la gravedad. _

_Estaba suspendido también, pero de manera inversa a Sasuke, con los pies hacia el cielo, imantados a lo invisible. Fue imposible que no lo reconociera. Y que enseguida, al hacerlo, volviese a sentir que se le congelaba todo el cuerpo. _

―_Tanto tiempo, __**Sasuke**__. ―saludó ese clon suyo, con su misma voz que antes pensó no haber reconocido. Su propia oscuridad. Ese reflejo idéntico y perverso se divirtió con la expresión que estaba teniendo y rió entre dientes una vez más. Ladeó la cabeza, mofándose― ¿Qué? ¿No vas a saludarme? ¿A invitarme a jugar como antes? ―preguntó el Sasuke maligno. _

_El ninja finalmente salió de la sorpresa, y cambió su postura, preparado para cualquier ataque. Estaba muy tenso. _

―_¿Quién mierda eres? ―cuestionó. Y ese reflejo suyo de nuevo se burló, crispando más los nervios del Uchiha. Extendió los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo._

―_Soy tú. ―respondió. Y esa sonrisa desagradable en su rostro se extendió― Tu verdadero yo. ―enfatizó, causando que el ninja rechistara. No le estaba agradando nada ese juego._

―_No me jodas. ―respondió el Uchiha, metiendo en un veloz movimiento la mano a su capa y tomando shurikens entre sus dedos. Las arrojó en un parpadeo hacia el clon y respingó de nueva cuenta al ver mimetizados sus movimientos. Las armas chocaron causando un sonido metálico y cayeron alrededor. _

―_No me vengas con que no me conoces… hemos estado juntos desde hace tanto… ¿recuerdas? Nuestro querido hermano nos creó y alimentó con tanto esmero. _

_Apenas estaba terminando esa oración, y Sasuke ya había saltado hacia él. La mano del Uchiha chispeaba en azul. El raikiri que había hecho fue cancelado por uno exactamente igual, y nuevamente tuvo que encarar de frente esa odiosa mirada en rojo. Una nueva risa burlona le hizo rechistar._

―_Ya no soy el mismo. ―replicó el que conservaba la autenticidad, separándose con un salto de la desagradable presencia. El Sasuke perverso aterrizó de la misma manera, alineado con la misma postura, y los pies en lo que se supondría sería "la tierra" de aquel lugar en blanco. _

―_Te lo dije. Soy tú. Y como puedes ver, no me he ido. ―indicó aquella presencia, encogiéndose de hombros― Tal vez ahora estés jugando a los ninjas con tus "amigos", pero tú sabes que esa es la verdadera máscara que portas. Yo soy lo único real en ti. _

_Las llamas del Susanno se encendieron y la gran armadura cubrió a su portador. El ninja no dudó en apuntar con la flecha a aquella desagradable aparición y nada más la lanzó, rechistó al darse cuenta de que esta colisionó con una flecha exactamente igual. La onda del impacto causó que tuviese que cubrir sus ojos con el brazo y de nuevo, esa desagradable risa de su copia le crispó los nervios. _

―_Odio. Venganza. Esas son las únicas cosas que nos importan, Sasuke. La basura que Naruto te vendió no es más que una distracción temporal, un mero desquite. ¿De verdad crees que durará? ―continuó hablando, y el Uchiha no veía la hora de cerrarle la boca de una buena vez. Intentaba ignorarlo, pensar en una forma de vencerlo, aunque sus fuerzas estaban igualadas y también, al parecer, lo estaba su coordinación.― Somos vengadores. Eso nunca va a cambiar._

―_Cállate ya. ―sharingan y rinnegan, ambos parecieron resplandecer cuando su poseedor los activó y canalizó a su enemigo. Ataque tras ataque, todos y cada uno fueron cancelados por uno totalmente idéntico. Mientras el original comenzaba a agotarse, aquella copia perversa solo sonreía y reía entre dientes. _

―_Tú eres el falso. Sabes que ninguno de ellos importa. Intentamos matarlos tantas veces, a ese perdedor y a la molestia. Y sabes que si lo hubieses logrado, te daría igual. _

―_¡Ya cállate! ―estaba comenzando a perder del todo el temple. De nuevo atacó y fue recibido por la misma potencia. Al usar su espada, un nuevo sonido metálico llenó el aire y las chispas salpicaron ambos rostros al chocar aceros. _

―_Tu final feliz es ser consumido por las sombras, solo. Lo que te prometió Naruto es una ilusión… Dime, ¿crees que seguirás siendo quien eres ahora si algo le pasa a él, por ejemplo? Solo estarías buscando cualquier excusa para que yo vuelva a hacerme cargo. Los lazos son una carga y lo sabes. Y ahora mismo estás sufriendo por su culpa ¿no? ―el corazón y la mente del ninja estaban cada vez más ofuscados. _

_Sentía tanta rabia e inquietud que cada vez se le hacía más difícil pensar. Y las palabras de aquel reflejo, filosas, lograban hacerle titubear. Pese a que se repitiera a sí mismo que guardara la calma. O que no pusiera atención. Le estaban pesando poco a poco en el pecho. Le dolía cada vez más respirar por el gélido aire y sentía el cuerpo entumirse. _

―_Sí, hablo de esa molestia. Sakura. Todo el tiempo recordándote que quisiste matarla. ¿Quién sabe? Igual hasta la verdad es que nos tenga miedo… ―sonrió aquel perverso. Sasuke no pudo evitar acordarse de cómo la vio llorar y suplicarle detenerse en sueños. Su corazón se llenaba cada vez más de dudas, y parecía que eso aumentaba más la fuerza de su formidable adversario― Quizá hubiese sido mejor que la hubieses atravesado con el chidori de verdad… _

_Sasuke tensó la quijada. El mangekyo sharingan de nuevo hizo presencia, y tan cerca que estaba su enemigo, solo tuvo que activar el amateratsu y saltar para retroceder. Jadeaba. _

_Las llamas negras bailaban en el cuerpo de aquella perversa copia. Y aún así, ésta reía con diversión, como si aquello no le hiciera mella alguna. Levantó el brazo en llamas oscuras y apuntó hacia el pecho del Uchiha._

―_Ese hueco… solo yo puedo llenarlo. _

_El ninja sintió como si algo le hubiese atravesado de pronto. Temblando, miró hacia abajo y de nuevo, sintió horror. Su torso estaba agujereado por un hueco oscuro que crecía lentamente y borboteaba una sustancia pestilente. Sasuke comenzó a hiperventilar. _

_Miró a su copia y el amateratsu se había ido. La sonrisa torcida del reflejo se acrecentó._

―_Tú eres falso._

_Vio las llamas negras. Sintió cómo le quemaban y el dolor fue intenso. Apestaba. Sasuke soltó un alarido._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los sacerdotes formaban un círculo alrededor del enorme árbol en flor. Todos cantaban un mantra por lo bajo, y con absoluta concentración, envolvían aquel gigante sagrado de energía purificadora. Sakura contó más de veinte sacerdotes. Y de camino, según le había explicado Ayame, las casas más próximas estaban llenas de los suplentes de aquellos sacerdotes que ahora cuidaban el árbol. El funcionamiento era parecido a lo que llevaban en aquel improvisado hospital, cuando los que se encontraban alrededor del árbol se veían agotados, enseguida eran reemplazados.

Aún a aquella distancia, de unos buenos diez metros, la kunoichi podía notar cómo aquel árbol intentaba succionar desesperadamente la energía. Sin la ayuda de Ayame y de algunas otras sacerdotisas, que habían puesto un campo alrededor de ella también, posiblemente ahora mismo estaría de rodillas, sucumbiendo.

Sakura no había visto nada similar antes. No solo por la impotencia del árbol, sino también, por aquel brillo putrefacto que manaba del tronco, como una espesa savia de un color oscuro violáceo. Pese a que alrededor volaban pétalos, aquel lugar apestaba. Y la sensación que tenía… además del robo de chakra, la ninja médico podía percibir que sus emociones también eran afectadas. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Angustia.

La ninja llevó la mano hacia su pecho e hizo un puño con ella ahí.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tiene así? ―preguntó la oji jade, conmocionada por la cantidad de cosas que percibía tan cerca de aquel lugar.

―Casi dos semanas. ―respondió Ayame. Sakura se sorprendió de que el pueblo hubiese resistido ya tanto al fuerte efecto del árbol. ―Por más que intentamos purificarlo… no da resultado. Los primeros días, varios sacerdotes cayeron víctimas de la enfermedad, con los síntomas más violentos… ¿recuerdas que te mencioné que la purificación es riesgosa, porque debes extraer la energía y llevarla hacia la tuya para limpiarla? Bueno, nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a nada igual. ―le contó la mujer. La ninja médico apretó los labios.― Apenas puedo creer que haya existido una persona capaz de sellar toda esa energía maligna en sí misma… Momo era sorprendente. ―añadió Ayame.

La kunoichi no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Intentó examinar lo mejor posible el árbol a simple vista. Pensaba en aquella fuerte sacerdotisa, en los métodos que debió haber utilizado… y sintió aún más tristeza en su corazón. Sin darse cuenta cuándo, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, y solo pudo percatarse cuando rodaron por sus mejillas.

―_Ayúdame… _

Sakura respingó. Miró hacia Ayame, confundida ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

―¿D-dijiste algo, Ayame-san? ―preguntó la ninja, intentando ocultar el hecho de que lloraba al limpiarse los rastros de lágrimas. La sacerdotisa la miró confusa.

―¿Eh? Ahora mismo no…

"_¿Qué fue… eso?" _se preguntó la ninja. Definitivamente alguien le estaba pidiendo ayuda… ¿o quizá era el cansancio? Apretó más fuerte el puño. No le gustaba esa sensación.

―Sakura… debemos volver ya. Está anocheciendo. ―advirtió la chica del cabello naranja, poniendo la mano en el hombro de la ninja. Ella asintió, confundida.

Primero ese sueño tan extraño… y ahora… la voz.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Nnnnnoooooooo~ Dx se acabó el capiiiii! xD _

_Apuesto a que todo mundo está así ahora mismo, incluyéndome xD askdjalsda ¡sha! ya tenía ganas de llegar a esta parte :B ojojoo y lo que sigueeee ¡AAHHHH! *c mosiona* _

_Espero que ustedes también estén con los nervios de punta y muchas muchas ganas de continuar leyendo este fic! n-n Disfruto mucho escribiéndolo, enserio :B _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejan sus comentarios :3 hacen mi vida mejor. Me gustaría celebrar que hemos llegado al capítulo 10 de este fic con su ayuda, así que ¿qué les parece? ¿me podrían premiar con 10 reviews en este cap? *w* ¡sería geniaaaal!_

_**CinthKitty**_

_*Le pone su palomita en la lista y da estrellita* ¡Muchas gracias por continuar aquí! *w* Espero que tu espíritu masoquista haya disfrutado mucho de leer a nuestro sensual Sasuki sufriendo tanto xD yo lo amodié x'D ¡tenía que hacerlo para compensar el capítulo tan ligero de antes! muajajaja :B pero esto solo empieza 7u7 ¿qué será lo que depara ahora el futuro ahora que el husbando enfrenta sus demonios? :B ojojojo ¡espero tu próximo review con ansias!_

_**Mara1451**_

_:B Espero haberte consentido con este cap 3 literalmente nos dimos un buen chapuzón en los pensamientos de Sasuke xD! ¿habrán celos? ewe Tendremos que esperar a ver~ pero una cosa sí es segura y es que me encanta el DRAMA. Así que no perderé la oportunidad de poner mucho pero mucho de eso por aquí xD! Como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar! Estaré esperando saber qué opinas de este cap ;3 _

_**Margarymoon**_

_*^* skldjaskdas! Ojalá! Yo sería tan feliz si Kishimoto-sempai me diese el gran honor de llevar este fic al anime! xDDD *se vale soñar* Me encanta tu entusiasmo siempre que te leo! Pronto, muy pronto nos enteraremos de muchas respuestas ewe Y el siguiente cap viene jugoso jugoso! Espero que este no te haya decepcionado! ¡Ya quiero leer tu próximo review! *-* gracias por comentar!_

_Minna, ¡hasta muy pronto! _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**Dai Emi**_


	11. Brecha

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

"_**Akai hana no kiroku"**_

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

_**Sakura & Sasuke**_

Capítulo XI

"_Brecha" _

Le pesaba el cuerpo. Realmente era agotador pasar el tiempo en ese lugar. Aún le sorprendía que Ayame no diera muestras de cansancio… se preguntaba siquiera si es que ella lo sentiría. O si hubiese algún método que no conocía por el cual podía mantener su energía a flote pese al demandante gasto que ejercía el trabajo y además, el árbol. Caminar de regreso hacia la casa le parecía incluso más largo de lo que era. Esperaba poder tomar un baño, y sobre todo, saber cómo le había ido a Sasuke y a la anciana Fuji. Realmente esperaba que hubiesen logrado lo que se proponían. Después de todo, una de las muchas preocupaciones que la kunoichi debía enfrentar, era el hecho de que aquella energía maligna se veía atraída hacia el Uchiha por su compatibilidad.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer aún. Incluso, no había tenido un momento para poder enviarle ningún informe al Hokage. Le faltaba tiempo. Y energía, sobre todo energía.

La luz del sol se escondía casi como si estuviese escapando también de los acontecimientos que traía consigo la noche. Aunque aún faltaba para el invierno, se podía sentir ese viento frío pasar alrededor. El cabello de ambas mujeres se agitaba con el soplo del aire y ambas tenían que pasar una y otra vez los mechones tras sus orejas para que no obstaculizara su visión.

―Fue una noche así… ―habló Ayame de pronto, causando que la ninja la mirara con incomprensión.― Hacía mucho viento y frío. Todos nos habíamos ido a refugiar a nuestras casas… entonces escuchamos el crujido. Fue tan fuerte que se escuchó bien pese al ruido del viento. ―explicó la sacerdotisa. Sakura enseguida comprendió que hablaba del momento en que el árbol perdió su poder original.

La kunoichi trató de imaginarse cómo es que hubiese pasado algo como eso. Realmente le parecía… inconcebible que por sí solo el árbol se tornara en un peligro tan grande pese al tiempo que estuvo ayudando al pueblo.

―¿Quién podría haberlo hecho, Ayame-san? ―preguntó Sakura, pese a que temía que la respuesta fuera insuficiente para dar alguna luz a aquel asunto. La sacerdotisa inhaló y exhaló.

―Ninguno que valore la fe que los Fujimoto poseemos. Yo me lo he preguntado tantas veces… pero no encuentro una respuesta que me parezca mínimamente creíble. ―respondió. Sakura pensó que no podía tener más razón. A ella, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en Saku-machi, le sorprendería demasiado que alguno de los que ahí vivía fuera desleal. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que, quien fuera que hubiese ocasionado aquello, era algún ajeno al pueblo. Y eso lo volvía todo aún más confuso. Era un verdadero rompecabezas.

―Sakura… ―llamó Ayame, deteniéndose de pronto. La kunoichi también lo hizo y miró hacia el frente. Enseguida la joven muchacha se vio sorprendida.

A unos metros más adelante, se encontraban las casas. Y Sasuke estaba saliendo de manera abrupta de una de ellas. La anciana Fuji se asomó tras él y aunque aún estuvieran lejos, la kunoichi pudo leer en sus labios: "¡Espera!". Pero el ninja solo caminó más rápido. Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento.

―¿Sasuke-kun? ―llamó Sakura, trotando hacia aquel lugar para poder alcanzar al poseedor del sharingan que, se veía alterado. El sol estaba por desaparecer del todo tras el poniente. ―E-espera, Sasuke-kun ¿qué pasa? ―miró de soslayo a Fuji al pasar a su lado, y vio a la anciana suspirar.

―No debe irse, Sakura. ―le dijo la anciana. La kunoichi volvió a sentirse sorprendida y miró la espalda de Sasuke con preocupación. Enseguida entendió que algo no había salido demasiado bien con la purificación.

―Sas-Sasuke-kun. ―insistió ella, avanzando tras el ninja.

―No me sigas. ―podía notar en su voz la tensión. Y mientras más cerca de él estaba, más notaba que estaba temblando.

―Solo espera un poco… Sas…

―Te he dicho que no me sigas, vete a la casa. ―el Uchiha levantó algo más su voz y la ninja médico respingó. Los pasos del moreno eran cada vez más largos. Pese a que titubeó un momento, el solo recuerdo de que había algo queriendo atacar en la oscuridad a Sasuke le movió y fue el impulso que necesitaba para pasar por alto aquella orden.

―Sasuke-kun, el sol ya se ha ocultado… ―Sakura intentó que su voz fuera más suave que antes y, desesperada por hacer que el ninja detuviera sus pasos, levantó la mano, pretendiendo sujetar su hombro. ―Tenemos que volv...

En ese momento, la mano de Sasuke interceptó la muñeca de la pelirosa y la enfrentó con una dura mirada, causando que la kunoichi se retrajera y su corazón temblara. El ninja no dejó que lo procesara siquiera. Sasuke tenía una mirada llena de emociones, todas demasiado intensas y superpuestas una contra otra. Sakura no habría podido identificar todas aunque lo hubiese intentado, porque la verdad sea dicha, la kunoichi sintió como si esa mirada llevara consigo una fuerte ola que la ahogó al romper contra sí.

―¿Por qué no me haces caso? ¡No vengas! ¿Te es tan difícil de entender que no quiero estar cerca de ti?

El viento dejó de oírse por un momento. Y esos segundos, parecieron congelarse por una dolorosa eternidad. Suspendida en esa realidad tan dura, la kunoichi sufrió cada una de esas palabras que amenazaron con romper nuevamente su espíritu. Veía los ojos de Sasuke de a poco cada vez más borrosos, porque, pese a que odiaba que sucediera, a su cuerpo le encantaba delatar su dolor con lágrimas.

Sasuke rechistó. La soltó. Se giró. Volvió a andar.

"_Una y otra vez…" _pensaba Sakura, con el corazón herido por enésima ocasión por culpa del mismo hombre. El tiempo parecía distorsionarse. De pronto vio al Sasuke que abandonó Konoha hacía tanto tiempo atrás alejarse, y al segundo siguiente, vio al renegado que se iba tras haberla atravesado en un genjutsu, antes de finalmente volver al presente y ver su espalda cada vez más lejos, como ese día en que nuevamente se fue de la aldea para expiar sus pecados _"Una y otra vez, tengo que ver cómo te alejas, Sasuke-kun". _

Le dolía. Por supuesto que el daño que le estaba haciendo en cada ocasión era peor cada vez, aunque fuera ya tan recurrente. Se estaba hartando. No, ya estaba harta de solamente quedarse ahí y dejar que se fuera. De no hacer nada al respecto. De esperar a que otros le hicieran entrar en razón y ella quedarse ahí y conformarse con ese logro ajeno. Estaba hasta la coronilla de ver solamente lo que sus ojos atiborrados de agua le permitían.

Le ardieron las palmas de las manos de tan fuerte que apretaba las uñas contra ellas al empuñar.

"_Ya no más. Sasuke-kun, esta es la última vez que te lo permito." _

Sakura avanzó, con pasos cada vez más veloces, firmes, y aunque sus ojos aún gotearan, su expresión era diferente. Sus ojos verdes estaban ardiendo con la misma fuerza que su alma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba tan alterado, que ni siquiera cayó en cuenta del peso que tuvieron las palabras que dijo, hasta que ya era tarde. No podía controlarse, y su espíritu tan atormentado solo fue doblemente castigado cuando, otra maldita vez, vio a la kunoichi llorar por su culpa. No podía soportarlo. Se maldijo una y otra vez mientras se giraba y buscaba alejarse más con desesperación. No encontraba manera de calmarse, su mente estaba agitada y solo podía pensar en el desagradable momento anterior. Las palabras del yo oscuro que habitaba en su interior le confundían y aterraban. Incluso, sentía como si ahora mismo estuviese escuchando esas risas burlándose de él por lo que acababa de hacer. Se podía imaginar esa mueca malévola acrecentarse con satisfacción y esa mirada transmitiendo un "¿no te lo dije?" que hacían desear al Uchiha golpearse la cabeza hasta dejar de sentir esa presencia oscura.

No tenía idea a dónde iría o qué hacer. Pero no quería estar cerca de Fuji, no quería estar cerca de Sakura para dañarla más… quizá… después de todo las palabras de Naruto sí eran solo una ilusión… quizá era inevitable que su destino fuera quedarse solo. Todo lo que hacía era apartar a las personas de su lado.

Sintió que alguien le aferraba el brazo y se tensó. La presencia de Sakura era evidente y el alterado ninja de nuevo se encrespó de la enorme confusión y perturbación que encarnaba. Giró el rostro, de nuevo sin el poder de controlar su lengua, listo para un nuevo estúpido reclamo.

―Sak…

Su mejilla recibió de lleno el duro impacto. Por poco se muerde la lengua y su cabeza pareció haber retumbado como una campana. Lo siguiente fue un poderoso mareo, y su cuerpo chocando violentamente contra el suelo y levantando el polvo. La fuerza de la kunoichi era tremenda, y Sasuke jamás la había sentido en sus propias carnes hasta ese momento. Todo le dio vueltas.

La voz en su interior, incluso esas risas, fueron opacadas por un agudo pitido de aturdimiento. Aquel puñetazo le trajo de una manera totalmente literal a la tierra.

Sasuke tuvo dificultades para enfocar, pero una vez esa temblorosa imagen duplicada volvió a ser una sola, y pudo ver las piernas de Sakura, tuvo la oportunidad de alzar la mirada hasta su rostro. Se estremeció. Aquella mujer delante suyo destilaba una energía… una presencia, que lo abrumaba. Toda la angustia que sintió antes, la desesperación y demás emociones que le ahogaban, se transformaron en una total perplejidad.

No la reconocía.

Aquella niña tan frágil… la que lloraba tanto y por cosas que le parecían nimiedades, la que suplicaba… se había ido, y en su lugar, quedaba una imponente mujer fuerte y decidida. Tal vez… siempre había estado ahí, aunque el ninja estuvo ofuscado con una imagen que ya no existía, tontamente.

―Te dije que esperes. ―incluso su voz le estremeció. Sí, Sakura aún lloraba, porque así era ella. Tan sincera y transparente con sus emociones. No una debilidad, sino una muestra del gran corazón que tenía. ―Shannaroo, ¿por qué siempre eres tan idiota? ―sí, correcto. Así se sentía ahora él, porque apenas y podía entender qué sucedía. Pero no podía apartar la vista. ―Terco, ¿te crees que no lo noto, Sasuke-kun? Estoy harta de ver todo lo que sufres y que no quieras ayuda de nadie. ―el Uchiha pestañeó. Le parecía increíble que, pese a que era evidente que la había herido antes, ella le pusiera primero a él. Se sintió… avergonzado por ello. ―Te lo dije, que yo lo entendía, lo mucho que duele la soledad. Lo sufrí también, Sasuke Uchiha. Y detesto cómo se siente al igual que detesto que una y otra vez la prefieras. ¿No me quieres a mí a tu lado? Está bien, y puedo entenderlo… ―las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y mantenía empuñadas las manos.

"_No… eso no es… No es lo que quise decir, Sakura" _lo pensó, pero no tuvo tiempo para expresarlo.

―No voy a tener más arrepentimientos, ni seguiré quedándome sin hacer nada ni a esperar que nadie lo haga por mí. Así que si te veo sufriendo, shannaroo, voy a ir tras de ti para ayudarte una y otra vez aunque tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar si quito de en medio a esa maldita soledad a la que te aferras. No importa qué tan hondo te hundas en la oscuridad, yo voy a sacarte de ahí, Sasuke-kun.

La mirada de Sasuke, que tantas dudas tenía, mostraba su verdadero ser al desnudo. Del mismo modo en que las palabras de Naruto en el valle del fin le hicieron conmoverse y removieron el frío en su alma, ahora era Sakura quien lo lograba. Se sentía indigno. Aunque ya fuera de noche, la kunoichi parecía una estrella guía delante de él. Incluso, por un instante le pareció ver tras ella al usuratonkachi de su amigo sonriéndole.

Ya no escuchaba esa risa burlona y desagradable. Ni sentía como que su pecho estuviera agujereado.

Tal vez… su destino sí podía ser cambiado.

Su siguiente respiración fue cortada de tajo, al igual que notó una fuerte punzada en su espalda y su estómago. De pronto tenía algo oscuro y violáceo, parecido a un tentáculo, frente al rostro.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―el grito de Sakura fue diferente en esa ocasión. Lo alertó. Y también, le hizo darse cuenta de que algo cálido emergía de su vientre. Tosió sangre. Maldijo.

La masa amorfa le había atravesado desde la espalda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nunca se dio cuenta. No lo vio a tiempo hasta que ya era tarde. Gritó el nombre del Uchiha con desesperación y miedo al ver ese grueso tentáculo emerger por su vientre. Sakura sabía la gravedad de la herida muy bien, demasiado bien. Y aquello era terriblemente grave. Sasuke parecía paralizado y cuando aquella masa amorfa comenzó a tirar de él, el daño que le había hecho se incrementó. La kunoichi se erizó ante el grito del ninja y su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

"_No… ¡no, no, no, NO!" _

Sus piernas se tensaron, pero aún antes de que pudiera lanzarse al frente a salvarlo, vio el cabello naranja de Ayame agitarse a su lado y en el siguiente instante, la sacerdotisa atacó aquel tentáculo con la katana, siendo golpeada en el aire por otro más que veloz emergió del oscuro ser y la mandó a volar, haciendo que chocara contra otro edificio y la derribara.

―¡Ayame-san!

―¡Sakura! ¡Que no se lleve a Sasuke! ―escuchó la voz de Fuji llamarla con desesperación, aunque no tenía que decírselo. Al regresar la mirada al frente, sintió un gélido horror al notar que aquella cosa intentaba absorber al ninja a su interior. El corazón de Sakura latió con frenesí.

Su misión era proteger a Ayame y a Fuji. Pero no podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

"_Kakashi-sensei… perdóneme."_

El polvo salió despedido bajo los pies de Sakura al lanzarse hacia el frente. Su mente le enviaba un único y claro mensaje, desesperado y fuerte: "Tengo que salvarlo, ¡tengo que salvarlo!"

Su chakra se redujo alarmantemente al instante siguiente en que su puño colisionó con potencia contra el cuerpo de aquella cosa. Se escuchó como si un trueno hubiese roto el cielo. Y aunque imprimió toda su fuerza, su puño se hundió cada vez más en aquella cosa oscura, que borboteaba casi como burlándose de ella. La desesperación de la kunoichi aumentó segundo a segundo al ver que Sasuke tenía casi medio cuerpo hundido en aquella oscuridad, y aunque intentaba resistirse, solo empeoraba la herida que tenía y tosía más sangre.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―gritó, desesperada. Su chakra se mermaba con una rapidez tremenda, drenada por el contacto con aquella bola de energía maligna. Las lágrimas volvieron con mayor intensidad en el rostro de Sakura― ¡No! ¡No! ¡Devuélvelo! ―gritó, sacando como pudo el puño del interior de ese ser y aferrando el cuerpo de Sasuke. Tiró de él, tiró y tiró, hasta sentir que sus brazos serían arrancados. Su energía se agotaba. ―¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Resiste! ―no lograba arrebatarlo. Lo estaba perdiendo. No le quedaban fuerzas. ―¡Devuélvelo! ―su voz se rompía también. Pronto él sería tragado por aquella cosa. Habría fallado otra vez. Acababa de decirle que lo ayudaría y ahora lo estaba perdiendo. ¿No podría protegerlo?

―S-Sakura… huye… ―la kunoichi miró el rostro del Uchiha. Realmente le estaba pidiendo que… No. No y no. Se rehusaba, ¡no iba a dejarlo morir ahí!

―¡Shannaroo…! ―el sello yin en su frente se abrió y en un instante, las marcas del byakugou tatuaron su piel. Sujetó con fuerza al ninja, apoyó bien los pies en el suelo, y aunque aquella cosa oscura pareció excitarse más por la enorme fuente de energía que tenía delante, la kunoichi no prestó atención. Aunque muriese ahí mismo, no permitiría que Sasuke lo hiciera. Con la mente en blanco, la energía dentro de Sakura reverberó. Acumuló toda su fuerza, la del yang, e intentó también colocar el yin en ella. El cuerpo del Uchiha se vio rodeado por una capa de luz verde y aunque tenía aún el tentáculo atravesado, este de pronto se desbarató en pedazos emitiendo un audible siseo. La herida del ninja comenzó a cerrarse a toda velocidad y su cuerpo a restaurarse.

Sasuke apenas y podía entender lo que sucedía.

Sakura resplandecía. Su cabello flotaba y sus ojos parecían irradiar la misma luz verde que toda ella emitía. Las manos de la kunoichi volvieron a sujetarlo, y al instante siguiente, el Uchiha fue arrancado del cuerpo amorfo y oscuro. La potencia fue tanta que fue arrojado lejos, lejos de ella y también del cúmulo de malignidad.

―¡Sakura…! ―gritó Sasuke, sin ver manera de detener su trayectoria en el aire más que una sola. Pensó que no tendría el chakra necesario, pero la sorpresa fue grande al notar que no solo su cuerpo había sido recuperado. El susanoo emergió de él en un pestañeo y fue el turno de Sasuke de sentir desesperación por correr a ayudar a la kunoichi.

La ninja médico retrajo el brazo, y abrió el compás. Aquella oscuridad hizo emerger de ella numerosos tentáculos que se abalanzaron hacia la mujer. Apenas las alas del jutsu Uchiha se mostraron, frenó y se arrojó de nuevo al frente.

El puño de la ninja médico volvió a impactar con una potencia increíble contra la energía oscura, y la tierra en que estaba parada ella se agrietó e hizo pedazos por la onda de choque. Sasuke vio con total perplejidad que en esa ocasión, no hubo forma en que aquello absorbiera el impacto. Como un cohete, la masa maligna fue arrojada violentamente hacia atrás, haciendo pedazos todo aquello que se puso en su camino. Sasuke vio cómo se precipitaba sin control alguno de regreso a las profundidades del bosque y los árboles cayendo uno a otro en estela de su trayectoria. No supo estimar qué tan lejos lo había enviado Sakura, pero definitivamente, lo envió fuera del pueblo, asegurándose que no regresara… por lo menos aquella noche.

El Uchiha aún miraba impactado aquella impresionante destrucción, hasta que notó… hasta que sintió un chakra que titilaba como la llama de una vela que comenzara a apagarse. Sasuke miró a la kunoichi a metros de él, que ya no emitía ninguna luz. El corazón del ninja dio un tembloroso latido. El sharingan que poseía le hizo saber que la energía de la chica pronto llegaría a un punto muerto.

Aunque ella estaba de pie, aunque sonreía, ante el siguiente soplo del viento, su cuerpo tambaleó.

El aire silbó mientras el susanoo llevaba a Sasuke en picada hacia ella.

Un latido dejó de replicar.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHAAA! *ARDIENDING DE EMOCIÓN*_

_Ajem, perdón. Es que la emoción de este capítulo me supera xDDD alksdjsdkf ay, enserio, como AMO escribir esto *w*! _

_Minna! muchas gracias por todos sus reviews *^* aunque no llegamos a los 10, el capítulo anterior ha tenido 6 y eso ya es bastante! Estoy muy contenta de ver la gráfica de actividad con esos puntos tan altos cada que hay capítulo nuevo nwn! eso también es un mensaje para mí, así que ¡muchas gracias a todos por hacer que esto siga siendo posible! Espero estar llenando todas sus expectativas ewe y hacerlos sudar de la emoción xD_

_Y llega otra de mis partes favoritas ¡responder reviews! *0* YEAHHH! _

_**Margarymoon**_

_AAAHHHHHH Yo aún estoy fangirleando con este cap también *W* uy, UY, LO QUE SE VIENE! XD Me encanta tenerte tan emocionada e intrigada por todo lo que escribo aquí :B! es refrescante y satisfactorio saber que muchas otras personas coinciden conmigo de que esto es justo y necesario para el SasuSaku ;D no te despegues de tu asiento, que aún no termino con esto, BUAJAJA. Estaré impaciente esperando leer tu próximo review! *w*_

_**Joss**_

_¡Siempre me esforzaré para que todas las esperas valgan la pena, Joss-chan! ¡Eso lo juro! *^*)7 Espero que este capítulo te haya hecho emocionar tanto como a mí xD escribirlo sin duda fue una montaña rusa de emociones :B y el fanservice… ojojojoooooo! estaré esperando leer tu opinión ewe _

_**CinthKitty**_

_¿Sale el sol…? :B! Not YET. XD! Tengo mucho más por hacer sufrir aquí, no solo a Sasuke baka bb :B pero eso sí, prometo que valdrá la pena, totalmente. Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que esto te está llevando más y más dentro de la historia *w* siempre es para mí emocionante saber que mis lectores están contentos con lo que hago. Por favor espera el siguiente capítulo con ansias ;D así tanto como yo espero ansiosa tu comentario al respecto a este! _

_**Mara1451**_

_¡Sasuke baka baka bakaaaaaaa! xDDDD apuesto a que este capítulo te hizo pensar eso en algún momento :B Ois estoy deseando saber qué te pareció este cap lleno de emociones tan turbulentas xD! espero que haya cumplido algo más de tus expectativas ;D estoy ansiosa por leerte otra vez!_

_**Liv**_

_¡Bienvenida a bordo! *w* Encantadísima de saber que este fic ha llamado tu atención! Pienso lo mismo, ya que el SasuSaku parece haber retomado fuerza, es el momento perfecto para dar luz a más acontecimientos de esta increíble pareja! xD! Tranquila, aunque hayas terminado de leer de porrazo, actualizo pronto, así que no estarás tanto tiempo en ascuas ;D ¡estaré esperando saber qué te pareció! _

_**drsmione**_

_¡Es maravilloso leerte también! *u* asdkjlasdjdfjslk mi cocoro es muy feliz cada que leo que a alguien le interesa tanto esto TwT Aquí tienes el onceavo capítulo recién salido del horno y sin tardanza para ti ;D ¡estaré esperando tu próximo comentario y muchas gracias por leer! nwn_

_Minna, como siempre, ¡hasta muy pronto!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**Dai Emi**_


	12. Determinación

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

"_**Akai hana no kiroku"**_

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

_**Sakura & Sasuke**_

Capítulo XII

"_Determinación"_

El impacto había sido tan duro, que por lo menos se rompió las costillas. Su visión estaba nublada y solo podía escuchar sus ahogados jadeos taponar sus oídos. Lo demás, se escuchaba como si estuviera bajo el agua. Estaba bastante herida, eso era un hecho, y maldecía internamente por ello, ya que era un momento en que iban a necesitar sin lugar a dudas su ayuda. Intentó ponerse de pie, y sufrió las consecuencias enseguida, pues el dolor agudo en su torso le hizo confirmar que no estaba nada ilesa. Pero no podía permitirse quedarse ahí. No en ese momento.

Debía ayudar. Aunque sufrió, y tuvo que gritar por el dolor, apartó el enorme trozo de madera que le cayó encima y entonces… su visión logró captar una luz verde, tan intensa que en la oscuridad de la noche parecía una estrella que había bajado a la tierra. Sudaba por el esfuerzo. Escuchó algo parecido a un trueno y aunque las formas eran difusas, adivinó que aquello que vio pasar a toda velocidad, era su enemigo principal. Ayame intentó enfocar con desesperación.

"_¿Sakura…?" _en mitad de esa luz verde, podía distinguir el cabello rosado de la ninja agitándose. Las formas se fueron aclarando de pronto un poco más, y Ayame percibió una sensación cálida envolverla. De pronto, ella también estaba resplandeciendo. El dolor de poco se iba. _"¿Qué está…?" _lo entendió a los pocos segundos. Aún desde esa distancia, aún cuando estaba peleando, la kunoichi la ayudaba a ella también.

―Tranquila, todo va a estar bien… ―escuchar esa voz repentina le hizo respingar y asustarse. Al mirar hacia su hombro, vio una criatura que en su vida esperó tener encima: una babosa. ―P-por favor, no te asustes, Sakura me ha invocado aquí para ayudar. ―explicó. La sacerdotisa no entendía un comino. De pronto una babosa le estaba hablando y curando. Y aquello era cosa de la kunoichi. ¿En qué momento sucedió todo eso?

No obstante, entre todo lo que sucedía, Ayame no podía escoger qué era lo más impresionante. Otra explosión de luz en el cielo le hizo mirar hacia ahí, y dio un paso atrás por la impresión al ver formarse un _demonio _de la nada. En su interior… estaba ese ninja, Sasuke. La cantidad de energía y la sensación que le causaba le hicieron temblar. Lo que fuera ese _ente_ que lo rodeaba… era monstruoso.

"_¿Q-qué carajo es eso?" _ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que su abuela llegó a su lado a revisar que estuviera bien. Tampoco el momento en que sus costillas y el resto de sus heridas volvían a la normalidad. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido como para procesarlo al mismo tiempo. Solo de una cosa estaba segura: Los ninjas no eran como nada que hubiese visto antes.

―Ay no… ―escuchó la voz de la babosa y al mirar hacia Sakura, vio que la kunoichi ya no resplandecía. Pese a que estaba sonriendo… podía sentir cómo su energía vital iba agotándose.

―Sa… ¡¿Sakura?! ―llamó la sacerdotisa, dándose cuenta de que, lo que fuera que hubiese hecho aquella mujer, consumió impresionantemente su chakra. Vio a esa figura violeta monstruosa acercarse en picada y cuando la kunoichi estaba por caer al suelo, Sasuke detuvo su caída. La babosa en su hombro parecía asustada.

―¡Debemos ayudarla!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era normal que estuviese mirando por la ventana a cada rato. Después de todo, pasaba tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella oficina, que era al menos un poco reparador observar el exterior desde su silla. Pero había algo en esa imagen de la aldea… no, quizá, era algo de esa noche que se cernía. El Hokage tenía mucho trabajo, pero no podía concentrarse. Menos de lo usual.

Tras un par de toques en la puerta y su permiso, Shizune entró a la oficina con una bandeja en la que llevaba té caliente.

―Hokage-sama, disculpe… ¿ah? Kakashi-san, sabe que necesitamos esos formatos con su aprobación para mañana… ―se quejó su asistente, aunque, cambió su expresión al notar el semblante que el peliplateado poseía― ¿Pasa algo malo, Hokage-sama? ―indagó la mujer, dejando la bandeja en uno de los pocos espacios vacíos del escritorio.

Kakashi emitió un sonido de reflexión. Ni siquiera replicó por los formalismos que usaba la morena y a los que ni en un millón de años podría acostumbrarse a recibir.

―Shizune, ¿hemos recibido ya algún informe de Sakura? ―preguntó el Hokage, desviando un momento la mirada de la ventana para dirigirla hacia la mujer de cabello negro. La asistente enseguida entendió qué era lo que tenía tan distraído al líder de la aldea. Ella misma se sentía algo preocupada también. La mujer negó. Desde que Yamato les había reportado lo que su clon había visto antes de desaparecer, no habían recibido más información. Tanto Kakashi como ella sabían que eso no era propio de la kunoichi. Sakura siempre había sido responsable y lo único que podría obstaculizar que enviara sus reportes era una situación fuera de control… o el otro extremo, en el cual ni el Hokage ni Shizune querían siquiera pensar.

―¿Cree que…? ―comenzó a hablar la mujer de cabello oscuro, sin embargo, fue cortada enseguida por el ninja de cabello plateado.

―Shizune, ¿harías el favor de contactar a Tsunade-sama y pedirle que venga un momento? ―solicitó Kakashi, esbozando una sonrisa pese a que solamente, como era costumbre, era visible la mitad de su rostro.

―Ha-hai. De inmediato, Hogake-sama. ―respondió la mujer, enderezandose en el lugar, antes de salir a toda prisa de la oficina.

Kakashi emitió un suspiro. ¿Habría cometido un error al pensar que Sakura recibiría más ayuda de la que supuso?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Maldición, maldición…" _No poseía ni un poco de conocimiento sobre ninjutsu médico. Pese a que había logrado llegar a tiempo para evitar que Sakura se precipitara al suelo, no podía hacer otra cosa para reanimarla que… que ese estúpido intento de masaje al corazón con una sola mano. Sasuke estaba desesperado, y jodidamente asustado.

―¡Sakura! ―llamaba, buscando alguna señal que ella pudiese darle para saber que volvía en sí― Kuso… ―maldijo una vez más, agachándose hasta poner la oreja contra el pecho de la kunoichi. No escuchaba ni un latido. Apretó la quijada― No me hagas esto, Haruno ―se incorporó, intentó de nuevo aquella presión, sintiéndose como un verdadero inútil al poseer solo un brazo para realizarlo. Era todo más difícil, y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era ser un incompetente― ¡Sakura!

―¡Fuera! ―escuchó que alguien decía. Y aunque no quería que lo apartaran de ella, sintió cómo Ayame lo empujaba y se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a la kunoichi en el suelo. No entendió el porqué de que ella estuviera sana y sin un rasguño hasta que Katsuyu no estuvo en su campo de visión. Al ver a la babosa, todo encajó. Ese momento… el único instante es que desvió la mirada de la kunoichi fue al observar la trayectoria del cúmulo de energía maligna al haberlo hecho volar lejos. En ese instante, Sakura debió realizar el jutsu de invocación como respaldo… pero aún así -maldijo el Uchiha- solo había logrado que su energía fuera drenada en mayor cantidad.

Mientras Ayame hacía lo que él antes, pero con ambos brazos, Sasuke miró el rostro de la kunoichi y sintió una mezcla de emociones. Sakura no se había conformado con salvarlo a él, sino también, en su misión. Protegió a Ayame tal como era su deber… No habría quién pudiese dudar que Sakura Haruno era una ninja de primer nivel.

―¡No tiene pulso! ―masculló la sacerdotisa, mientras la babosa descendía por su brazo y se colocaba en el pecho de la kunoichi.

―¡Intentaré reanimarla! Señorita, por favor intente con la respiración boca a boca. ―pidió la invocación, resplandeciendo en un débil color― E-esto… este lugar… hace más difícil que pueda usar mi chakra… ―se lamentó Katsuyu, haciendo lo posible por ayudar. Ayame rechistó, y se concentró en hacer justo lo que le habían indicado. Tapó las fosas nasales de Sakura y tras entreabrir sus labios, comenzó a darle oxígeno.

―¡Vamos, Sakura! ―decía la sacerdotisa. Sasuke también notó cómo de alguna forma, Ayame trataba de darle parte de su energía. Apretó la quijada, mirando a la kunoichi ahí tendida.

"_Despierta…" _rogó el Uchiha, impotente. Apretó el puño mientras los segundos pasaban, sin que algo se viese diferente. _"¿No me lo acabas de decir, Sakura?" _La anciana Fuji se unió a los intentos de su nieta en reanimar a la ninja médico. Sasuke se mordió el labio. ¿No podría hacer nada para ayudarla? Con todo lo que seguramente ella había hecho por él… jamás se perdonaría que al final, después de haberse redimido, sí hubiese sido por su causa que ella muriese.

No era digno de ella, y lo sabía perfectamente. Lo que le hizo era imperdonable, aunque ella le hubiese dado su perdón. Le dio oportunidad tras otra sin vacilar. Y aún así, aunque su corazón estuviera lleno de dudas, aunque estuviese aterrado realmente y no quisiera admitirlo, Sasuke Uchiha lo supo bien en ese momento:

No se imaginaba compartiendo su vida con nadie más que con esa gentil, tozuda y valiente mujer.

―¡Esto es…! ―Sasuke sintió que su corazón vacilaba. De pronto Katsuyu comenzaba a tener más y más energía. Brilló intensamente. El ninja tomó la mano de Sakura y la apretó, mirando a la invocación sin entender― ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Justo a tiempo! ―todos, incluyendo las sacerdotisas, contuvieron el aliento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

―¿Y bien, Tsunade-sama? ―preguntó Kakashi, sin poder ocultar su estado alterado. La talentosa sannin tenía una expresión indescifrable, pero había algo en ella que no le daba buena espina al actual Hokage. Ninguno de los que estaba en la habitación podía relajarse.

―Tranquilízate. ―ordenó la temperamental mujer, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y tanta concentración como podía. La invocación de Katsuyu que ella había realizado se encontraba en su hombro, recibiendo de ella su poder de sanación. No bien la había llamado, la babosa los alarmó a todos al informarles lo poco que conocían de la situación en aquel momento en Saku-machi.

Sakura había sido realmente lista al haber solicitado a Yamato que su maestra tuviese ese método de comunicación. Y también, era una suerte que ambas tuvieran contrato con uno de los pocos animales de invocación que podían dividir su cuerpo en varias partes y mantener la conexión con ellas aunque fuera a kilómetros de distancia como podía hacerlo Katsuyu. Gracias a eso, había sido posible que -durante la gran cuarta guerra ninja- los kages se enteraran de la situación en el campo principal de batalla cuando Sakura la invocó en aquel lugar. Ahora, podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de la querida discípula de Kakashi y la legendaria Tsunade.

El Hokage hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma, aunque mientras más tiempo pasaba sin que su antecesora le notificara los resultados, más difícil era continuar en ese estado. Odiaba tener que esperar.

―T-Tsunade-sama… ―fue la voz de Katsuyu la siguiente que rompió el agudo silencio. El antiguo poseedor del sharingan se tensó y observó impaciente el semblante de la sannin. La genio médico bajó la mano que había mantenido en sello hasta ese momento y su expresión era seria. Kakashi temió lo peor.

―No puede ser… ―dijo el Hokage actual, sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas.

―Pues no, no puede ser. Esa imprudente niña. ―respondió Tsunade, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una suave sonrisa― Ya debería saber lo que pienso sobre los ninjas médicos y su obligatoria supervivencia en el campo de batalla. ―amplió el gesto que mantenía, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Kakashi. El peliplateado se dejó caer en el asiento y exhaló de alivio.

―¡Se recuperó! Es increíble, Tsunade-sama. ―festejó la babosa, haciendo que su invocadora negara.

―No. Yo solo hice la mitad del trabajo, Tsuyu, ella el resto. ―sonrió orgullosa la mujer. No había entrenado a una niñita que no estuviera dispuesta a superar sus expectativas… o a ella misma. Se sentía muy orgullosa, pese a que la situación había sido desesperada y visiblemente Sakura había llegado al filo en aquella situación… que estaba ansiosa por conocer a detalle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ayame se inclinó hasta que su oído estuvo a la altura del pecho de la kunoichi y su expresión fue de sorpresa total.

―Late… ―musitó, tan bajo que tanto Sasuke como Fuji se acercaron para intentar escuchar mejor― ¡Está latiendo! ―repitió la sacerdotisa, esa vez con mayor ímpetu que antes. El sello yin de Sakura, que antes estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, restauró su color al igual que la piel de la kunoichi.

El alivio fue tal, que Sasuke sentía todo su cuerpo de gelatina. Llevó la mano de Sakura, que continuaba sosteniendo, hacia su frente y presionó su dorso contra esta, exhalando e inhalando repetidas ocasiones. Realmente creyó que no iba a suceder, y el agradecimiento que sentía era enorme.

"_Joder…" _pensó el Uchiha, aún temblando por la impresión. Sintió movimiento en la mano que sostenía y enseguida levantó la mirada. Vio esos finos dedos lentamente moverse hasta cerrarse en torno a su mano y notó la delicada presión que ejerció. Llevó la vista hacia el rostro de la kunoichi y sintió mayor alivio al ver al menos por un resquicio el esmeralda de sus ojos que se asomaba débilmente entre sus pestañas. Sakura apenas y pudo curvear débilmente sus comisuras antes de desmayarse otra vez.

En esa ocasión, ninguno de los presentes temió por ella. Sabían que estaría bien, pero que sin duda alguna, se merecía descansar.

Ni Fuji ni Ayame dijeron una sola palabra cuando Sasuke tomó a la pelirrosa para ponerla contra su pecho. Lo vieron en silencio mientras la estrechaba, sabiendo que necesitaba al menos ese momento, no de debilidad, sino de consuelo para su alma.

Pese a que no iba a poder escucharlo, el Uchiha apoyó suavemente el mentón en la mejilla de la kunoichi para que sus labios estuvieran a la altura de su oído. Simplemente… necesitaba decírselo una y mil veces más.

―Sakura… arigatou.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Informó al Hokage todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, aprovechando la permanencia de Katsuyu ahí. La invocación no duraría para siempre, más porque dependía del chakra de la pelirrosa, que ahora mismo se encontraba recuperando esa valiosa energía que antes había consumido. Mientras más pronto mejor, pensaba Sasuke. Una vez hubo dicho todo lo que debía, guardó silencio y esperó a saber si es que por parte de Kakashi en Konoha hubiese algún mensaje.

―Sasuke-san, confirmo que el Hokage ha recibido exitosamente su mensaje. Ahora mismo se encuentra deliberando qué hacer junto a Tsunade-sama. ―informó la babosa, haciendo que el Uchiha asintiera.

―Dile a Kakashi que enviar refuerzos solo sería un problema, considerando lo rápido que se pierde el chakra aquí. ―indicó el ninja, a sabiendas de que eso podría complicar más la situación. Aunque probablemente el Hokage también pensaría algo similar.

―Entendido. ―respondió Katsuyu.― Kakashi-san dice que convocará a Shikamaru-san para planificar cómo proceder. A partir de eso, tomará una decisión. Ah, también pide que se envíen informes constantes también, Sasuke-san, tú puedes usar tu halcón ¿verdad? ―indagó la babosa. El Uchiha asintió.

―Bien. Yo me encargo de eso. De cualquier modo, si no hay nada más que necesiten decirnos ahora, Katsuyu, deberías desaparecer ya. Sakura necesita guardar energías. ―añadió el ninja, claro en sus prioridades. La babosa emitió una leve risita, causando que él levantara una ceja con incomprensión.

―Perdón, perdón… es solo que… resulta muy lindo que Sasuke-san se preocupe así por Sakura-chan. ―argumentó la invocación. El Uchiha guardó silencio y miró un momento al suelo. Realmente… no era cuestión de que resultara un gesto amable de su parte, sino que era lo que ella merecía, a su consideración.― ¡Bueno! Kakashi-san no tiene nada más que añadir por ahora… y e-eh, en cuanto a Tsunade-sama… d-dice que… la cuides bien. Bueno, no exactamente esas palabras pero… ―expresó la invocación, con un tono claramente nervioso.

El Uchiha sonrió con ironía, pensando en que podía adivinar más o menos las palabras que la sannin debió haber utilizado.

―Sí. ―respondió con simpleza.

―Muy bien, entonces, me voy por ahora. Por favor dile a Sakura-chan que me llame en cualquier momento en que me necesite. ―se despidió la babosa, y al instante siguiente, desapareció con un "puff" y una nube de humo.

Sasuke suspiró. Había sido mucha tensión para un solo día. Tenía mucho… realmente bastante por reflexionar. Los acontecimientos le habían dejado bastante agotado, y aunque estaba seguro de que el cúmulo de energía maligna no podría regresar aquella noche, no podía relajarse del todo. Después de todo, fue capaz de estar en contacto con su propia energía. Desconocía si eso causaría algún efecto en lo que estuviera sucediendo en ese lugar.

Desde hacía un tiempo, se había estado preguntando si aquella cosa solamente podía hacer presencia por la noche por alguna situación en particular. Durante el día, le resultaba evidente que los esfuerzos que hacía esa energía era absorber tanto como podía de los pueblerinos… El árbol podría estar actuando como un canalizador y al final, todo lo que recogía servía como combustible para que pudiese mostrarse en la noche.

Sasuke se sentó contra una de las paredes de la habitación en donde estaba. A un lado, Fuji y Ayame se estarían encargando de Sakura en aquel momento. El Uchiha reflexionó mucho tiempo en lo que pudiese pasar a partir de aquel momento y apretó los labios.

"_Lo primero…" _pensó él _"Será terminar el asunto pendiente con Fuji". _

Ahora estaba seguro de que quería volver a intentarlo. Si bien no estaba seguro de que aquello pudiera darle alguna ventaja contra la anterior reencarnación de Indra que se manifestaba como un cúmulo de energía maligna, se sentía más seguro en ese momento de que podría combatir su oscuridad. Debía hacerlo. Quería dejar de servir como un contenedor para ese odio. Dejar ir la maldición que suponía haber nacido bajo el apellido Uchiha.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se permitió descansar. También él necesitaría recobrar sus energías. Lo que fuera que sucediese al día siguiente, no iba a dejar que se repitiese lo del presente.

"_Ahora tengo un buen motivo."_

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Waaaaaaaaaaah~ TwT)9 ¿ves esto, Kishimoto-sempai? ¿QUÉ TE CUESTA? ;W; alskdaskdj tanto tiempo deseando que ocurriese :'D ahora es cuando se aplica el dicho ese de: "si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo" xDDDDDD _

_No podía dejar que la emoción del cap anterior se perdiese, así que aquí les traigo suculento drama del bueno para su deleite ;D kyaaaa! alguien además de mí está conmovido por lo que leyó hoy? ;W; ¡me muero por saber sus opiniones! *A* ¡tantos reviews! ¡muchas gracias a todas las que me hacen saber sus fangirleos tanto como yo los tengo al leerlas!_

_**margarymoon**_

_JAJAJAJA Awwwwwwww 3 ya tenía tanto tiempo deseando una escena así con ellos! xD de tantas que Sasuke le hizo, mira que Sakura se estuvo comiendo muchas ganas de darle un tatempaz x'D! ¡yo al menos siempre quise que pasara! *w* Margarymoon, preciosa, muchas gracias como siempre por escribirme! estaré esperando muy emocionada por tu próximo comentario y ojalá este cap te haya dejado contenta también!_

_**Joss**_

_¡Ya les debía mucho fanservice de esta pareja! *w* sakljdsadjk ¡te prometo que Sakura se lucirá mucho más! Eso es un hecho xD merece que alguien la ponga como la heroína que realmente es ;D ¡espero que este capítulo te haya dejado con muchas, muchas ganas de más también! ewe Falta mucho, muuucho por descubrir~ ¡espero tu próximo review!_

_**Liv**_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! *w* Siempre es un honor para mí el saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo gracias a ustedes, mis queridas lectoras. ¡Yo también pienso que Sakura merece mostrar más ese power suyo! Kishimoto se la guardó muchísimo y eso a mí nunca me pareció xD además de que en la gran mayoría de los fanfics que he leído siempre la ponen como la damisela en apuros y ¡ya no más! xD Además, Sasuke también debe ablandarse un poco ewe que es justo y necesario! Uy, sí que he leído las novelas ¡por fin sale más a la luz esta hermosa pareja! *w* Sin mencionar que los recientes episodios de Boruto me han sacado más de un fangirleo ¡los fans lo merecemos! ;D Espero tu próximo review con emoción, Liv!_

_**Mara1451**_

_Naruto no es el único que se ha merecido un buen golpe por parte de esta poderosa mujer uwú No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia! xDD ¡Sí, toma esa, Uchiha! ¡Aprende a valorar a tu mujer! ewe saldkajslkdjasd como siempre, encantada de leerte, Mara! xD espero que este cap también haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas ;D pronto traeré más! ¡espero leerte pronto!_

_**drsmione**_

_slkdjalskdsa Encantadísima de leerte nuevamente! *w* Para mí, que soy psicóloga, siempre me ha llamado mucho ver cómo progresan personalmente los personajes y claro que sacar esta parte de Sasuke y Sakura tras todo lo que pasó en el anime y manga era obligatorio para mí ;D quiero dar esa perspectiva que Kishimoto nos reservó a la imaginación ¡y voy con todo! Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores n-n ¡estaré esperando leerte otra vez!_

_**Cinthkitty**_

_¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! XDD Hay que dejar con ganas de más ¡y espero que hayas estado emocionada al leer este cap! Concuerdo muchísimo contigo al respecto de Sasuke. A mí también siempre me desesperó en ese sentido -3- bien pudo haber mostrado mucho, MUCHO más de cómo se sentía pero noooo xD tiene que seguir con esa imagen de emo vengador. ¡Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado! Vale la pena ir lento, pero seguro ;3 Estaré esperando impaciente tu próximo comentario, Cinth._

_¡Hasta muy pronto!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**Dai Emi**_


	13. Punto de convergencia

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

"_**Akai hana no kiroku"**_

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

_**Sakura & Sasuke**_

Capítulo XIII

"_Punto de convergencia"_

"_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás ¡lo prometo!" _

Aquellas palabras, sentía que no le eran tan extrañas. Las había escuchado antes ya, quizá, por otra persona. No estaba segura. Sin embargo, quería creer en ellas, y por eso, al ver la sonrisa confianzuda que aquel muchacho le regalaba, ella sonrió también. Después de todo, siempre podía confiarse en él ciegamente. Era un cabeza dura que daba lo mejor de sí para poder cumplir lo que prometía.

Había sido solo un malentendido lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. No había forma de que las cosas que pasaron fueran culpa de la persona a quien más amaba, con quien había crecido y hecho una vida juntos. Definitivamente habría una explicación. Ella lo conocía tanto como el muchacho que estaba sonriéndole y le calmaba diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Lo traería de vuelta y todo volvería a ser igual que antes. Reirían, harían bromas y serían felices como siempre habían sido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar, y confiar en Koharu.

"_¿Koharu…? ¿Quién…?" _

Aunque intentó mirar claramente, parecía de pronto que el rostro de esa persona que antes miraba claramente, se estaba volviendo difuso. Hacía unos segundos estaba segura de que lo conocía… Sí lo hacía ¿no? Después de todo, era su _"¿hermano?"_

―Hermano… ¡hermano! ―no paraba la hemorragia. No se detenía. Estaba sangrando demasiado. ¡A ese paso ya no podía salvarlo! Le temblaban las manos, seguía intentándolo, con desesperación aunque las lágrimas en sus ojos dificultaban aún más poder ver con claridad qué hacía― ¡No te mueras! ¡Por favor, no te mueras! ¡Koharu! ―él movió sus labios, pronunció un nombre que no era el suyo…

―P-perdón… Momo… é-él no fue… ―murió. Murió y ella sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo.

Gritó, gritó fuerte y aún así, le parecía que él no estaba escuchándola. No se detenía. Y el corazón de ella se angustiaba mucho más a cada segundo mientras él avanzaba y dejaba un mar carmín a sus pies. La oscuridad lo engullía y lo apartaba de ella.

―¡Detente! ¡Por favor para! ―vio cómo él giraba su rostro hacia un lado y la miraba por sobre el hombro. Y en ese resquicio, donde antes hubo tanto amor, solo quedaba un odio agobiante, rabia― Por favor… ―sollozó, alzando las manos para intentar alcanzarlo.

―Detente… _¡Sasuke-kun! _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Colocó suavemente su mano sobre la frente de Sakura y emitió un suspiro. No parecía tener fiebre, sin embargo, desde hacía un rato, su sueño había estado intranquilo. Le sorprendía -aún así- que hasta el momento no hubiese manifestado ninguno de los síntomas a los que ella estaba habituada a observar en quienes eran afectados por la energía maligna. Ayame no había visto todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en la reciente pelea, pero su abuela sí, y estaba segura de que tanto la kunoichi como Sasuke estuvieron expuestos directamente con ese cúmulo de malignidad. Era una buena noticia que hasta el momento no hubiesen síntomas, pero… no podía sentirse tranquila del todo. Si Sakura enfermaba también…

Ayame sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"_Eso no va a ocurrir, de ninguna manera. Ella es fuerte. Resistirá. Más te vale que resistas, Sakura." _Observó su expresión intranquila y notó que aún en sueños, seguía llamando a ese ninja. "Sasuke". Eso le ponía de los nervios. Desde el principio había notado que algo no le agradaba de ese sujeto y tras los recientes acontecimientos lo pensaba aún más. Otra cosa de la que la sacerdotisa estaba segura, era de que Sakura estaba enamorada de él. No fue coincidencia todo lo que escuchó y vio hacía unas horas. Había sido un espectáculo de lo más incómodo. Esos dos tenían una historia juntos y a juzgar por lo que sucedió antes, no le parecía que hubiese resultado todo demasiado bien.

Debía admitir que le daba curiosidad enterarse de lo demás, aunque no fuera su asunto. Simplemente… pensar que esa mujer sufría le causaba incomodidad. Rechistó. Como fuera, iba a llegar al fondo del asunto. Aunque aquello no le viniera a cuento, se sentía obligada a asegurarse de que todo fuese bien para ella. Después de todo, les estaba ayudando… pese a ser un ninja.

La sacerdotisa suspiró. De un soplo, apagó la vela que mantenía la habitación con un poco de luz aún. Como fuere, debía descansar un poco también. Ayame se recostó en el futón a un lado de Sakura, ya sin energías como para tomar otro y acomodarlo. Suponía que a ella no le importaría.

[. . .]

La despertaron los gritos.

Ayame se levantó sobresaltada y lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia Sakura. Ella seguía inconsciente, pese al caos que estaba sucitándose fuera de la casa. _"Ese ninja" _pensó enseguida la mujer, maldiciendo el no haberse asegurado de que estuviese vigilado. Ayame se puso de pie y corrió a tomar su katana de donde la dejó. Se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la recorrió.

Sintió que la sangre se le helaba al mirar a la calle. La gente del pueblo estaba siendo atacada por los enfermos. La energía maligna parecía haber invadido por completo sus cuerpos. Estaban poseídos por el mismo frenesí que Amaru tuvo antes.

―Q-qué… ―musitó la mujer, impactada y deseando que lo que estaba viendo ahora fuera solo una pesadilla. Los enfermos, con sus cuerpos deformados por la energía oscura y ese furioso frenesí violento, se echaban encima de los aldeanos y atacaban sin piedad.― Paren… ¡paren! ―gritó Ayame, sin saber a dónde correr primero. Todo era un caos, su abuela estaba más allá, dando órdenes a las miko en el templo y a los sacerdotes. Usaba su báculo para intentar frenar y purificar a los enfermos, pero eran demasiados.

"_¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" _¿cómo había sido que la situación se les fuera de las manos tan pronto? ¡Era imposible! Tenían la situación vigilada y controlada, siempre había quién sustituyera a los sacerdotes que purificaban el árbol. _"El árbol" _la mirada de la mujer se dirigió hacia él, y lo que vio le hizo sentir más horrorizada. Pese a la distancia, pudo notar que el tronco ya ni siquiera parecía lo que antes fue. Ahora estaba completamente consumido por un color oscuro y las flores comenzaban a marchitarse aún en la copa. Ayame sintió un miedo enorme helando su cuerpo.

Se distrajo. Ni siquiera sintió en qué momento uno de los aldeanos enfermos se había acercado tanto. El cuerpo deforme del hombre era veloz, pese a que parecía que todos los huesos en su cuerpo se habían astillado hasta formar púas que surgían por doquier en su piel. Iba a atacarla, la arrojaría contra la casa donde estaba Sakura y luego, ahí, las haría pedazos a las dos. Ayame no podía moverse de la impresión, y aunque puso la katana delante de ella, no tendría tiempo siquiera para utilizar su energía y liberar al enfermo de su corrupción.

Vio un borrón negro precipitarse frente a ella y luego, reconoció la capa del ninja. Sasuke pateó al enfermo y lo tiró al suelo, evitando con ello que alcanzara a la sacerdotisa. Solo en ese momento la mujer sintió que le regresaba el pensamiento, y temió que lo siguiente que atestiguara, fuese el fin del aldeano.

―¡Espe…! ―se detuvo en seco. Vio que uno de los ojos del ninja estaba en rojo. El ninja sujetó al enfermo de modo que lo viese a los ojos y de pronto, la apariencia del aldeano de a poco volvía a la normalidad. Ayame se quedó en blanco, sin entender cómo logró eso sin usar la purificación.

Sasuke jadeaba.

―Ayame, restringe la energía oscura en este hombre. ―le ordenó el ninja, poniéndose de pie. La mujer miró el cuerpo, y notó que el estado que tenía era parecido al que tendría de estar en la enfermería, cuando apenas comenzaban los síntomas.

―¿Cómo…? ―empezó a preguntar, pero en medio del caos, no había tiempo para que el ninja pudiese explicar nada.

―¡Sólo hazlo! ―urgió el Uchiha, lanzándose hacia el siguiente aldeano que había sido completamente corrompido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

De haberlo presenciado antes, se habría dado cuenta de inmediato. Lo que le pasaba a las personas en aquel lugar, no era algo nuevo para él. El frenesí violento, la forma en que sus cuerpos mutaban… era lo que sucedía en el momento en que la marca de maldición se salía de control. Había tenido un claro ejemplo todo el tiempo a su lado: Juugo. Sólo en ese momento lo entendió, pudo unir una de las piezas más importantes del rompecabezas.

Sasuke jadeaba mientras luchaba contra cada uno de los mutantes, era desgastante tener que utilizar el sharingan en todos ellos para calmar ese frenesí violento, como lo hacía con el antiguo miembro de Taka. Mucho más porque el árbol parecía haber llegado a un punto en el que la cantidad de energía que había absorbido era demasiada como para que pudieran controlarla. Pero estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo. La maldición del clan que había ido a la cueva Ryuchi era justo esa incapacidad de controlar la energía natural que absorben y las emociones fuertes lo convertían en una bomba de tiempo. Él mismo hizo uso de aquello cuando Orochimaru le puso la marca de maldición, aunque la suya había sido "artificial". Era Juugo la persona que ayudó al sannin a realizar esa técnica. Juugo era un Unmei.

Pese a la trascendencia del descubrimiento, no había mucho tiempo para nada. Aunque uno tras otro iba restringiendo las mentes alteradas de los aldeanos y con eso dando reversa al frenesí, eran muchos los afectados. Era demasiado el caos que había generado la repentina explosión de transformaciones. Pero el Uchiha no podía rendirse y descansar. Derribó a otro de los mutantes y tras utilizar el sharingan, miró por la periferia la casa donde Sakura seguía. No percibía que su chakra se hubiese recuperado aún. Debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir y protegerla. No iba a dejar que ninguno de los mutantes se acercara demasiado ahí. Debía retribuir al menos un poco todo lo que la kunoichi había hecho por él antes.

[. . .]

Para el momento en que la situación quedó de nuevo bajo control, pasaba del medio día. Sentía mareos por haber utilizado tanto su sharingan, pero finalmente, los mutantes habían vuelto a la normalidad y las sacerdotisas tuvieron la oportunidad de restringir la energía maligna que los había poseído. No pudieron evitar algunas bajas, pero finalmente, las cosas se calmaron. Sasuke observó silenciosamente cómo transportaban a los heridos y lloraban a los muertos. Era fácil suponer que esa gente no había vivido una desgracia semejante antes. Posiblemente aquella sería la primera crisis que enfrentarían… O quizá no. Desde hacía un rato, había estado reflexionando al respecto del posible efecto que tuvo la cuarta gran guerra ninja en aquel lugar. Sasuke maquinaba en su mente muchas teorías, y hasta el momento, una de ellas no dejaba de repiquetear en su cabeza ahora que había resuelto la procedencia del sello maldito que originalmente pensaba sólo poseía Juugo y los experimentos de Orochimaru.

¿Qué tal si el surgimiento del Shinju de Kaguya había causado que el Shiroi no sakura se conectara de alguna forma con él? La energía natural que desprendió fue enorme. Era una posibilidad que aquello hubiese causado que la permanencia del chakra Unmei encerrado en el Sakura blanco reaccionara y se incrementara dramáticamente. Necesitaba más información de ese momento. Sin embargo, ¿por qué hasta ese día no había ocurrido algo como lo que había sucedido esa mañana? Sasuke se preguntó si tendría algo que ver el que hubiese estado involucrada su propia energía el día anterior. Después de todo, el Clan Unmei tenía la maldición de ser víctimas de sus propias emociones oscuras, tal como a Juugo le pasaba al ser poseído por las ansias de sangre.

"_Si es verdad que ese cúmulo de chakra maligno es Taiki, y una de las reencarnaciones de Indra… estar en contacto con el odio dentro de mí pudo haber causado esto." _El Uchiha apretó el puño. Pese a que lo que estaba pensando era únicamente una posibilidad, empezaba a sentirse responsable. Era urgente que zanjara el asunto pendiente con su Yo oscuro. No quedaba mucho tiempo para el anochecer, y debía estar preparado. Con Sakura inconsciente y el reciente caos, si volvía esa cosa al anochecer, esta vez causaría un daño mayor si no estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

Pensando en ello, Sasuke se incorporó y aunque las piernas le temblaron por el esfuerzo reciente, caminó por la aldea para buscar a la anciana Fuji.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todo era un desastre. Un completo desastre. Ayame sentía un enorme nudo en el estómago mientras intentaba consolar a quienes habían perdido a algún familiar o a alguien importante en aquel desafortunado evento. Nunca antes estuvo presente en un acontecimiento de ese calibre en Saku-machi, parecía irreal. Todos estaban agotados. Su abuela más que nadie. La matriarca del clan se encontraba recostada y siendo atendida por las miko del templo. Se esforzó demasiado en aquella crisis y ahora necesitaba guardar energías. Ayame aún no podía entender cómo se complicaron tanto las cosas.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que eso que sucedió era culpa del ninja que dijo ser una de las reencarnaciones de Indra. No podía ser de otro modo. Solo por que él estaba ahí, era que se manifestó antes la energía restante de Taiki. Debió haber hecho caso a su instinto en el momento en que llegó al pueblo. Si lo hubiese eliminado antes…

―Ayame, necesito hablar con Fuji ¿dónde está? ―la sacerdotisa se tensó. Era la voz del ninja. Que le preguntara eso le hizo rechistar.― Colapsó del cansancio. Está siendo atendida por las miko. ―respondió la mujer, haciendo resaltar la mala vibra que tenía encima. Escuchó a Sasuke rechistar.

―Necesito volver a intentar la purificación. Es urgente. ―le oyó decir. Ayame se giró para encararlo y lo miró con una mueca despectiva.

―¿La purificación? ¿Enserio crees que sirva contigo? A estas alturas lo dudo. ―reclamó la sacerdotisa, sin poder evitar culpar al ninja de la desgracia que tenía su pueblo en aquel momento.

Sasuke lo notaba. Pero esa mirada que Ayame le dedicaba no era la primera muestra de desprecio que alguien le lanzaba. Y tampoco tenía tiempo para justificarse.

―Tengo que intentarlo. ―repitió el Uchiha. No desvió la mirada de los ojos de Ayame. El rostro del ninja se podría ver imperturbable, sin embargo, la sacerdotisa podía percibir que en realidad no era así. Su mirada, tan extraña, era sincera, aunque no dejaba de ser inquietante para la mujer. Después de todo, ese ojo con patrones extraños era desagradable para Ayame. Todo lo que él le transmitía era desagradable.

"_Y aún así, Sakura…" _Esa mujer no solo confiaba en él, sino que también le había entregado su corazón. La sacerdotisa rechistó.

―Yo me haré cargo de tu purificación esta vez. ―declaró ella, firme. Sasuke le devolvió una mirada imperturbable.

―Cuento contigo. ―respondió.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Volvieron a la casa principal. Ayame había encargado a las miko del templo los cuidados de su abuela y además, intentó organizar tanto como pudo a los pueblerinos para que pudieran retomar sus responsabilidades y atender a los heridos. Asignó también a otras sacerdotisas para que estuvieran al cuidado de Sakura mientras duraba la purificación con él. Ahora, ambos estaban sentados en el tatami frente a frente.

―Antes de comenzar, te haré una pregunta, y vas a responder con la verdad. ―esa orden causó que el Uchiha levantara la mirada y la dirigiera hacia Ayame. Al principio, pensó que le preguntaría algo al respecto de la reencarnación de Indra o quizá de sus poderes oculares. Se preparó para responder sobre aquello, sin embargo… no iba por ahí lo que la mujer planeaba preguntar:― Sakura, ¿le has hecho daño antes? ―indagó la mujer.

El ninja se quedó perplejo por esa pregunta tan directa y personal. Observó a Ayame sin entender el motivo por el que aquello le interesaba… Se preguntó si sería a causa de la escena del día anterior. Sintió incomodidad, y también, vergüenza.

―Sí. ―respondió, sin desviar la mirada de la de Ayame, que enseguida tuvo matices más duros.

―Desgraciado. ―dijo la mujer. Sasuke ya lo sabía. Era parte de lo que siempre estaba cargando consigo de entre todas las culpas que él mismo se causó. Aún así, el poseedor del sharingan no podía averiguar el motivo por el que eso le interesaba a ella.― Si no fuera porque le importas a Sakura, aunque seas una basura, yo no haría esto por ti. ―declaró la mujer, mientras levantaba una mano y la dirigía a él, con la palma abierta, mientras colocaba la otra en posición de oración frente a su pecho.

Sasuke parpadeó. Entendía que la diferencia entre él y Naruto y Sakura era la facilidad con la que ellos podían ganarse a la gente. Al parecer, la kunoichi ya se había ganado a Ayame aunque llevara tan poco tiempo en ese lugar y, de manera indirecta, intercedió por él. ¿Hasta dónde sus amigos habían ido sólo para ayudarlo? El Uchiha inhaló y cerró los ojos, para después, exhalar. Necesitaba calmar lo más posible su energía y dejar la mente en blanco, para que la purificación pudiese proceder una vez más.

―También es gracias a ella que yo… tengo el valor de enfrentar mis pecados. ―susurró Sasuke, pensando en las palabras de Fuji el día anterior. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a sí mismo, no lo haría solo.

Ayame guardó silencio, mientras observaba la expresión del ninja. Podría ser que no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo. Pero incluso él -lo notaba- no era indiferente a la kunoichi. La mujer rechistó. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo que alguien como Sakura tuviera sentimientos por alguien como él… pero lo peor, sin duda, era darse cuenta de que el despreciable Sasuke Uchiha, con todo el daño que admitía haber hecho, correspondía sus sentimientos.

Tras cerrar los ojos, la mujer comenzó una vez más lo que quedó pendiente. La purificación se reanudó.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_MINNAAAAA! I'm back! :D No morí, solo estaba de parranda xD! _

_Espero que todos hayan tenido una navidad muy feliz y también un inicio de año genial! ;D Yo lo tuve ^^ y esa es la razón por la que se atrasó un poco más la entrega del cap XIII del fic~ pero finalmente aquí lo tienen y espero que les haya gustado mucho! :3 Ya volví de vacaciones y de nuevo tendremos los motores encendidos para dar más Sasusaku este 2020! _

_Por ahora, espero que me hagan saber al respecto de cómo van esas teorías owo ¡recuerden que con gusto responderé a las dudas que les surjan! ;D Estaré esperando sus comentarios ^^_

_**Joss**_

_¡Holaaaaaa! Espero perdones esta ligera tardanza xD estuve bastante ocupada con las fiestas ¡pero ha valido toda la pena! Espero que tú también lo hayas pasado bien ^^ Definitivamente veremos mucho más de Sasuke esta vez ;D necesitamos esa perspectiva suya después de tanto sufrimiento que nos hizo pasar! Y Sakura también lo merece uwú ¡pronto traeré la continuación! Estaré esperando tu review nwn_

_**margarymoon**_

_AAWWWW! ME HACES SONROJAR! Qué linda eres T/T muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegran el día cada vez que los leo ¡espero que hayas tenido lindas fiestas! Y también que este episodio te haya gustado mucho también ;D el siguiente estará cargado con MUSHO MÁS SENTIMIENTO AL ESTILO SASUKE PARA DAR Y REPARTIR! Esperaré ansiosa tu opinión *w* hasta pronto!_

_**CinthKitty**_

_JAJAJAJA awwwww! Muchas gracias por tan sincero comentario! TWT! alskjasdas espero que no hayas sufrido mucho en lo que les hice esperar! Prometo compensarlo con más y más capítulos geniales ;D ¡Muchas gracias a ti por seguir comentando y alegrando mi cocoro con tu opinión! ¡Estaré esperando leerte otra vez! _

_**Mara1451**_

_JAJAJA Que no cunda el pánico ewe ya llegará ese momento y será É-PI-CO uwú de eso me encargo sho. Como siempre, un placer leerte y espero que hayas pasado unas felices y divertidas fiestas! ;D ¡Pronto más y más sensual Sasusaku para deleitar! Estaré esperando tu review n-n_

_**Liv**_

_¡Hola hola! :D Qué alegría leerte de nuevo! Y sí, realmente pensaba subir el capítulo anterior después de navidad, pero como lo terminé antes me dije ¡qué diablos! y pum, regalito adelantado para todos ^^  
Definitivamente uno de los objetivos que tiene este fic es mostrar más por parte de nuestro querido Husbando Sasuke ;D que ya es justo y necesario ver de su parte también! Que nuestra querida kunoichi se exprime los sentimientos todo el tiempo. ¡Ya lo verás! La valorará como merece uwú ¡oh! Y ¿sabes ya que animarán el Retsuden este año? *0*! Al menos, eso leí en una página, espero que no solo sea un rumor y lo hagan realidad, que los fans lo merecemos y necesitamos! nwn Espero hayas disfrutado mucho las fiestas ¡estaré esperando tu comentario!_

_**drsmione**_

_¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo también para ti! :D Muchas gracias por seguir comentando! :3 Te prometo que tendrás mucho más de eso en este fic uwú A mí realmente me encanta poder poner a Sasuke en esa actitud libre de frialdad, y aún queda mucho más para dar ;D El siguiente capítulo será una bomba ¡eso lo prometo! Estaré esperando leerte nuevamente!_

_¡Hasta muy pronto! _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**Dai Emi**_


	14. Mi verdad

***ACLARACIÓN***

Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, aunque Sasuke siempre será mi husbando uwu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DaiEmi Fiction SasuSaku Presenta**

"_**Akai hana no kiroku"**_

_(Crónicas de la flor roja)_

_**Sakura & Sasuke**_

Capítulo XIV

"_Mi verdad"_

_Controló su respiración. Aunque sus pulmones dolieran de nuevo al estar respirando, y la sensación helada recorriera su cuerpo, en esa ocasión, el ninja se concentró en mantener la calma. Ayame había logrado enviarlo de regreso a ese punto de encuentro con su yo maligno, y sabía que era su turno una vez más. Lentamente, despegó sus párpados y de nuevo enfrentó aquel lugar en blanco. Muchas cosas en él habían cambiado, ahora, se sentía preparado. Era hora._

―_Anda, ¿quién lo diría? Volviste. ―reconoció su propia voz tan pronto como rompió el silencio. Seguía siendo burlona, despectiva. Sasuke miró hacia aquella procedencia. Su Yo oscuro le estaba sonriendo, de pie, a unos metros de él.― ¿Finalmente te diste cuenta de que todo lo que te dije es cierto? Ah, no, no me digas… Las palabras de Sakura te han conmovido y ahora crees que todo será "como antes", que todos los días serán divertidos y que no te arrepentirás si te quedas a su lado… ―escuchó cómo reía, se carcajeaba. Tenía todo el sentido que lo supiera, de todos modos: Esa copia oscura era una parte de él. Era irónico, aún así, que estuviera referenciando al momento en que se había ido de la aldea, hace tantos años, en lugar que los acontecimientos del día anterior, cuando Sakura lo dio todo una vez más por él… cuando esa kunoichi intentó detenerlo. No lo había olvidado, nada de lo que ella le había dicho cuando abandonó Konoha por primera vez._

_El Sasuke original se giró para dar la cara a aquella presencia maligna, manteniendo la compostura. _

―_Sí. Me han convencido. ―respondió, con calma. Eso bastó para que su copia oscura dejara de reír y en su lugar, lo mirase con una mueca despectiva y una sonrisa irónica, cruel. _

―_Ah, ¿enserio? Qué patético. ―en esa ocasión, fue su oscuridad quien atacó. En una de sus manos, el millar de aves comenzó a refulgir con intensidad. La estática se podía sentir por todo el ambiente. El Sasuke original percibió la clara amenaza en todo lo que a su rival concernía. Se preparó. Abrió el compás. El Sasuke oscuro lo atravesó con una mirada gélida y llena de odio.― En ese caso, te voy a hacer recordar por qué es que sigo aquí… ―declaró su copia. _

_Sasuke estaba listo. En cuanto su copia se lanzó hacia el frente, él hizo lo mismo. Activó el sharingan, imitó cada movimiento, aunque una parte de sí, sentía que no era necesario. Justo como la primera vez, sus ataques parecieron coordinados. Se cancelaban uno tras otro. La pelea entre ambos era veloz, e intensa, formidable. Su Yo oscuro atacaba con rabia y odio, pero eso no le hizo perder el temple. Debía ganarle, podía ganarle. _

_El sonido de un par de fuertes golpes llenó el ambiente. Ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás. Los pies de los dos se aferraban al suelo y trataban de frenar la trayectoria. _

―_¡Eres débil! ―gritó su Yo oscuro, pese a que él también había salido proyectado hacia atrás. La sonrisa que le mostraba ahora estaba desencajada, su mirada, frenética― ¡Eres tan débil y tan patético que todo lo que has estado intentando por tu cuenta se te ha regresado en la cara! ―bramó. El Uchiha real se quedó mirando esa expresión, mientras jadeaba y se recuperaba. Todo lo que esa copia maligna le estaba mostrando… empezaba a tener sentido. El trasfondo… aún sin su sharingan, podría verlo.― ¡Nunca pudiste proteger a nadie! ¡Todo lo que hiciste fue una maldita broma! ¡¿Y ahora crees que será distinto?! ¡De verdad, eres tan ridículo…! ―el susanno rugió cuando la presencia oscura lo invocó. Sasuke se cubrió el rostro mientras ese viento mezclado con un chakra intenso y oscuro le golpeaba. _

_Esa presencia… esa acumulación de energía maligna, era demasiado fuerte. Aún cuando el color original de su susanno fuera violeta, aquella copia lo transformaba. El portador del sharingan fue testigo de cómo un manto más oscuro rodeaba esta vez a su copia maligna, y teñía ese ente de negrura. Todo el odio… ¿era esa su representación? De alguna forma, Sasuke presentía que todo eso no era suyo solamente. _

_Indra. _

_Tenía que ser eso. Aquel susanno llevaba consigo todo el odio de sus antepasados, de aquel a quien había reencarnado. _

_El Sasuke maligno comenzó a reír nuevamente, descontroladamente, casi con locura. _

―_¿Lo ves? ¿Ahora sí te das cuenta? ¡Este es nuestro verdadero poder, Sasuke! ―declaró su adversario, poseído por completo por esa malignidad. El Uchiha respiró profundo, tenía que mantenerse calmado. No podía dejarse llevar por nada, ni siquiera por la impresión que le daba ser testigo de algo como aquello. Él también invocó el susanno, que refulgía en el auténtico violeta. Sí, tenía que recordar eso, no debía olvidarlo: Él era el verdadero. _

_Lo que estaba viendo, no era más que una parte de sí. _

―_Si uno de los dos va a desaparecer… ―las miradas de ambos colisionaron. La sonrisa torcida del Sasuke maligno creció de un modo casi desencajado, como si fuera una serpiente― Serás tú._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una gota de sudor bajó por un lado de su cara. La mano de Ayame tembló mientras seguía dirigida hacia el ninja. Todo su ser se estremeció y sintió en su interior un profundo _miedo. _La energía que Sasuke estaba transmitiendo era tan abominable que incluso podría ser más oscura que el cúmulo de energía maligna que había emergido del Shiroi no Sakura. La sacerdotisa hizo lo imposible por mantenerse calmada. No debía cometer ningún error… si por cualquier motivo de pronto su energía se interrumpía… podría causar que todo se fuera al traste y quizá… incluso provocaría que esa energía maligna en el interior del ninja se desbocara y emergiera con todo su poder. No podía permitirlo.

Ayame inhaló lento y profundamente. Se obligó a concentrarse el doble de antes. Por más que detestara la idea… lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era poner su confianza en que Sasuke lo lograra. Sino… debería actuar de otro modo. Si por cualquier motivo el ninja fallara en controlar su energía entonces no tendría de otra más que eliminarlo. No podía correr riesgos. Ni cometer ningún otro error. Por Saku-machi.

Incluso si hacerlo significara que Sakura la odiara después.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_¿Qué es… esto?" _

Todo lo que había estado viendo… parecía cosa de una ilusión. La familiaridad que todo le daba, la forma en que las cosas habían estado sucediendo, aunque por momentos se sintieran lejanas, o quizá un poco ajenas… era como si ya lo hubiese visto antes. Estaba suspendida en algún deja vu, ¿o era solamente lo que su mente quería mostrarle?

"_Momo… ¿estás tratando de decirme algo?" _por más increíble que pareciera, tal vez, esa era la más grande posibilidad. Las imágenes cambiaban sin control, de ver rostros conocidos, cambiaban a ser personas distintas. Algunas veces, se repetía en bucle algún momento. Luchaba por entenderlo.

Sakura sentía algo en su pecho, que le estaba llamando. Era un presentimiento… ¿alguien? ¿Quién?

En su interior, sentía una extraña urgencia.

Los párpados de la kunoichi temblaron aún cuando seguía sumida en la inconsciencia.

"_¿Sasuke-kun?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_El feroz ataque se escuchó como el colisionar de un par de montañas. La potencia fue tal, que ambos cuerpos salieron despedidos sin control por aquel lugar donde no había nada. La onda de choque estaba cargada de electricidad. Rayos oscuros y azules entrechocaban y se mezclaban. _

_Tratar de frenar se veía entorpecido por la falta de una de las alas del ente que lo estaba resguardando. Sin saber su funcionaría, llevó la gran espada del susanno hacia abajo y esperó que actuara como un ancla al clavarse en el suelo. Funcionó. Aún así la trayectoria que arrastró fue grande hasta que finalmente logró detenerse. Sasuke jadeó. Su ojo comenzaba a sangrar del uso que había puesto en él. Si esa brutal batalla se prolongaba mucho… _

"_No. Tranquilízate."_

_El ninja cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en respirar profundo para calmar lo más posible su agitado pulso. Hizo caso omiso a las risas de su adversario. Sabía que seguía ahí, por supuesto. Pero no debía dejarse llevar. No estaba perdiendo realmente. El daño que había recibido, era equiparable al que había causado. _

―_¿Estás seguro? ―abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Incluso podía leerle la mente…? Delante de él, su Yo oscuro se acercaba a pasos firmes, aún con el enorme susanno negro que poseía. Sonreía― ¿Cuándo vas a entender que nuestros niveles son completamente diferentes? El odio es la fuerza más grande del mundo. Recuérdalo. ―dijo su contraparte. Él frunció el ceño y exhaló. _

―_Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué nunca logramos nada odiando? ―repuso el original. _

_La mueca de su Yo maligno se crispó unos segundos. Pero luego, de nuevo, rió._

―_¿Necesitas que lo ennumere para ti? Ah, qué fastidio… ¡Sólo tienes que dar una mirada a tu pasado! ―respondió el ser. Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Ambos susannos chocaron espadas otra vez. Y en el interior de ese cristal en la frente de cada uno, ambos Uchiha enfrentaron nuevamente las miradas― El odio te impulsó a volverte más fuerte. El odio te hizo enfrentarte con Itachi, como querías. El odio te hizo ganarle. Y aunque al final hubiese sido todo un engaño, también fue el odio el que te hizo matar a Danzo y vengarte… ¿sabes cuál fue tu error? ―la presencia oscura realizó otro ataque y de nuevo, ambos chocaron entre sí― Tu error fue ser un maldito blandengue con Naruto y con Sakura. Si tan seguro estás de que ahora eres más fuerte, dime ¿qué has logrado sin mí? ―preguntó la presencia maligna. _

_Sasuke rechistó. _

_Ambos se empujaron nuevamente. Aterrizaron lejos. Flecha contra flecha de nuevo y a retroceder una vez más. _

―_Nada. No has logrado nada, Sasuke. ―respondió por él su yo maligno. El original sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse hasta su barbilla. Su copia soltó otra risita― Sabes que tengo razón. _

_No podía dudar. Estaba prohibido dudar. Y aún así, vaciló. Maldijo por ello. Se miró la mano y luego la apretó. "¿Qué he logrado?" se preguntó. _

_El haber vacilado y perdido de vista a su objetivo le salió caro. Jamás vio el momento en que un nuevo ataque llegaba justo hacia él. El susanno violeta se rompió y quedó solo en huesos. Sasuke fue lanzado hacia lo que actuaba como "suelo" en esa nada en la que estaban y aunque se supondría que no debía chocar contra ella, lo hizo. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y rodó sin parar. El último vestigio de la armadura desapareció. _

"_Maldición." _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

―Esto no es bueno… _―_musitó Ayame, mientras su expresión se crispaba un poco más. Seguía intentando mantenerse tranquila, pero no podía hacerlo cuando los niveles de energía en el ninja comenzaban a ser cambiantes. La energía maligna le estaba ganando terreno con demasiada velocidad. Las manos que la sacerdotisa mantenía en oración temblaban.

"_Si lo hago ahora…" _por su mente pasó aquella idea, veloz. Si sacaba su katana… si en ese momento en que estaba vulnerable aprovechaba y terminaba con todo, podría evitar lo peor. Sería cuestión de un par de segundos. Un movimiento preciso, y todo habría terminado. La energía oscura perecería con él y estarían seguros. Sólo tendrían que lidiar con el problema restante.

No podía permitir que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo. Se arrepentiría si no lo hacía en ese momento. Abrió los ojos. La expresión del ninja reflejaba todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo y también, cómo perdía terreno de a poco en esa lucha interna. Sólo tenía que bajar la mano…

―Ayame-san, por favor, continúa. _―_aquella voz le hizo respingar. De pronto, Sakura caminaba hasta ponerse a espaldas del ninja. La sacerdotisa no supo en qué momento la kunoichi había despertado y llegó ahí. Los ojos de Ayame se toparon con el par de jades que poseía la ninja médico. Vio en ellos confianza… decisión. La vio asentir.

―Bien. _―_respondió la mujer, finalmente. No confiaba en Sasuke. Pero en Sakura… ella se había ganado su confianza.

Ayame contempló en silencio mientras Sakura se arrodillaba a espaldas del ninja. Vio cómo pasaba los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y se pegaba a él. La kunoichi abrazó su cuerpo y apoyó el mentón en el hombro del Uchiha.

La sacerdotisa sintió una punzada en su pecho. Decidió cerrar los ojos. No era momento de otra cosa más que seguir su parte. Lo demás no le incumbía, por más que doliera.

La kunoichi acercó los labios al oído del ninja.

―_Sasuke-kun… Gambatte. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Qué había logrado? _

_La pregunta no dejaba de repiquetear en su mente una y otra vez. Se redimió, sí. Decidió ayudar a la aldea al final. Ayudar a Naruto. Proteger lo que era importante para él. Pero ¿qué había logrado, en realidad? ¿Por qué era tan difícil verlo? _

_No estaba sangrando. Pero sentía como si así fuera. De nuevo, ese agujero en su pecho le estaba agobiando. Maldijo otra vez, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, aunque sus piernas le temblaran. No podía rendirse. Estaba seguro de que podía ganarle… antes estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo. _

―_Te lo advertí, Sasuke. Lo que te dijeron no es más que un espejismo. ―sentenció de nueva cuenta el ente maligno frente a él. Lo veía desde las alturas que le proporcionaba el gigante ser oscuro que lo envolvía. A esas alturas, la oscura presencia estaba segura de su victoria. Cargó nuevamente una flecha y la apuntó al original, que parecía no más que una hormiga para él.― Sin odio, no eres nada. _

_La flecha descendió con una fuerza inmensa y colisionó. El resplandor negro fue intenso y cargado de relámpagos. Los cabellos azabache del Sasuke maligno se sacudieron y la sonrisa en su cara desapareció._

―_Yo me haré car… ¿qué? ―la expresión del Sasuke oscuro se frunció. Comenzó a ver una luz, una luz intensa que resplandecía justo en el lugar en que la flecha había colisionado. ¿Cómo? Estaba seguro de que había conseguido la victoria. Y aún así, ahí estaba el Uchiha, rodeado de un campo de energía que brillaba de una forma tan blanca… tan pura, que era completamente ajena a ellos.―Tsk. ―el ser maligno apretó el puño al entenderlo. _

_Al igual que el Sasuke auténtico enseguida lo entendió. Esa calidez… ese calor que sentía en su alma, tenía nombre. El Sasuke auténtico cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver, respiró en calma, se llenó de esa aura pura e incluso, notó cómo es que el frío alrededor desaparecía. Era paz lo que experimentaba. Seguridad. _

_Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y llevó la mano a su pecho, comprobando que el agujero había desaparecido. Sentía ahí el contacto de unas manos que lo aferraban y protegían. En su espalda el peso de la mujer, el aroma de ella cerca. Giró levemente el rostro a un lado y vio su hombro. Casi podía ver ahí el rostro de Sakura. La sentía. _

"_Sasuke-kun, gambatte"_

_La sonrisa de Sasuke creció un poco más. _

―_Sakura ¿eh? ―musitó, olvidándose por un momento de todo lo demás. Ni siquiera advirtió el siguiente momento en que la presencia oscura había vuelto a atacar. Miró hacia arriba y contempló como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja cómo aquella energía oscura se despilfarraba alrededor de esa luz blanquecina, sin llegar a alcanzarlo. Ya no tuvo miedo. _

―_¿Y? ¿Piensas que sólo porque ella esté aquí tú no vas a perder? ¿Ah? ―la voz del ser maligno volvió a sus oídos, pero ya no hicieron mella en su corazón, que se mecía tranquilo.― ¿Y qué pasa si ella se muere? ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?! ―gritó. Un nuevo ataque estremeció todo, a excepción de él, inamovible en el interior de esa luz.― ¡¿Qué crees que pasará contigo si ella desaparece?! _

_Vio claramente el centro del personaje que tenía enfrente, que lo atacaba desesperadamente y con furia. Lo comprendió. Podía ver la verdad. _

―_Yo… sé la respuesta. Lo que he conseguido. ―dijo, con una voz clara. La presencia maligna volvió a golpear. Tal como antes, no tuvo éxito. Los pies del Uchiha se levantaron y el ninja saltó hasta llegar justo frente a su yo maligno. _

―_¡ALÉJATE! ―gritó nada más lo tuvo ante él. Intentó apartarlo usando toda la fuerza del odio, pero el ataque atravesó a su copia sin dañarla. Fue el turno del Yo oscuro de jadear._

―_No estoy solo. ―reveló el ninja, sonriendo con levedad a su copia maligna. _

_El susanno negruzco perdió fuerza. _

_De pronto, delante de él, vio la imagen del Sasuke que había peleado en el valle del fin con Naruto, antes de perder su brazo. Pestañeó ante el cambio. Pero de cierto modo, no le sorprendió. _

―_¿No estás solo, dices? ―respondió el contrario, mientras le temblaban los hombros y apretaba los puños― ¿Y qué clase de destino te va a traer eso? ¡Sólo encontrarás dolor al final! ―bramó, con la mirada desesperada. El original guardó silencio un momento._

―_Sólo hay que confiar. Dar una oportunidad y ver qué pasa… _

_Delante, un cambio más llegó. Ahora veía al Sasuke que no pudo ganarle a Itachi cuando fue a la aldea a capturar a Naruto. Su copia seguía temblando._

―_¡Nunca vas a poder proteger a nadie! ¡Alguien llegará un día y los matará a todos y entonces…! _

―_Tengo a Sakura y a Naruto. Ellos también son fuertes. Sé que por más fuerte que sea un adversario, por ningún motivo nos dejaremos ganar… ―respondió. El susanno se había extinguido por completo. El Sasuke que tenía delante ahora era más pequeño. Era el niño que había perdido a su clan, a su familia. Ese Sasuke lloraba delante de él, con rabia… No, no era rabia, eso era…_

―_No quiero… No quiero perder a nadie importante otra vez… No quiero estar solo… _

_El Sasuke original sintió, para ese momento, que estaba justo delante de su centro. Delante del sentimiento más real que siempre tuvo aunque fue tozudo en ocultar. Sintió compasión por sí mismo. Esa compasión que tanto necesitaba sentir. _

_Dobló una rodilla. Estiró el brazo y rodeó con él a su yo infantil. Lo estrechó contra sí, sintiendo también lo que él. Lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por los rostros de ambos. El Sasuke maligno sintió también la calidez. En sus ojos, desapareció el rojo. Ambos se estrecharon un poco más._

―_No tengas miedo. No estarás solo nunca más. _

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *INTENSE FEELINGS EXPLODING*_

_DIOS, TUT Aunque yo haya escrito todo esto, les juro que me ha hecho llorar :'D realmente estaba deseando llegar a este punto. Aunque quizá sea que el playlist que escogí para escribir es de los más tristes de Naruto x'D Sólo como dato, diré que la última parte del capítulo la escribí mientras escuchaba el clásico Sadness and sorrow de Toshiro Masuda en su versión de music box ;D Ay, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí este momento TwT! ¿Esperaban que acabara así la purificación? _

_Enserio ME MUERO por leer sus reviews! _

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido comentando! _

_**Liv**_

_¡Hola hola hola~! *w* Waaah qué comentario más largo ¡genial! No te preocupes, me encanta que te extiendas de ese modo *3* Tal como lo prometí, acá vengo con un nuevo cap intenso y lleno de emociones ;D Estaba ansiando mostrar esta parte de Sasuke, realmente me parecía justo que tuviera también un momento como este para sanar ;D ya sabes lo que dicen, si no te amas a ti mismo ¿cómo vas a poder amar a alguien más? ¡Ya quiero saber qué te ha parecido!  
Ojalá nos animen el retsuden *3* los fans lo merecemos. Ahora más que nunca pienso que el relleno de Boruto vale la pena! x'D ¡2020 sorpréndenos!  
Espero leer tu próximo review ;D_

_**Margarymoon**_

_¡Hola nuevamente! *3* ¡Qué gusto iniciar también el 2020 con los comentarios de mis queridas lectoras! Ojojojo~ Los sueños, los sueños son muy importantes acá ewe Aunque esta vez vamos a centrarnos en lo bueno y en nuestro queridísimo husbando. Claro que se puede llamar de ese modo ;D ¿qué te ha parecido la confrontación? ¡estoy ansiosa por saber tu opinión! _

_**CinthKitty**_

_Oww :c lamento mucho que no hayas tenido un buen inicio, ¡ánimo! El año tendrá 366 días más por aprovechar. Espero sinceramente que todo mejore para ti :3 Mientras tanto, espero también que este nuevo episodio te haya hecho pasar un buen rato también ¡ojalá te haya gustado! Estaré feliz de leerte nuevamente muy pronto *3* ¡abrazos!_

_**Mara1451**_

_¡Jelou! ¿Qué tal nos está tratando el 2020? :3 ¡espero que todo bien!  
Siiii el inicio es una mezcla de sueños y recuerdos ;D fue a propósito que sea tan confuso, más adelante tendremos algo más de luz en este asunto. ¡Espero ansiosa leerte otra vez! ;D ojalá te haya gustado. _

_**Guest**_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! *w* Tenemos nuevo capítulo en la mesa, ¡ojalá te haya gustado mucho también! Saludos y espero leerte nuevamente ;D_

_Minna, como siempre ¡hasta muy pronto!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**Dai Emi**_


End file.
